Hora de Aventuras: Sed de Sangre
by Aria Valanch
Summary: Historia realista basada en la serie y cómics de Hora de Aventuras. Como el título indica, tiene un toque oscuro y sangriento, gira principalmente en torno al pasado de Marceline. "El escritor escribe su libro para explicarse a sí mismo lo que no se puede explicar." Con esa cita de G.G.M. lo digo todo. Todos los personajes salvo los que yo he creado pertenecen a Pendleton Ward.
1. Introducción

"_El simple hecho de que la Tierra de Ooo pudiese estar en peligro hacia que mereciese la pena el viaje, aunque eso supusiese tener que atravesar medio reino de madrugada."_

El reloj que había sobre la mesilla de noche a la izquierda de la gran cama real, marcaba las tres y trece de la madrugada de un sábado como otro cualquiera. Solo la luz que proporcionaba una pequeña lámpara de mesa alumbraba tenuemente los grandes aposentos reales.  
En la zona iluminada, se encontraba nuestra joven princesa de piel rosada. Se hallaba sentada en su escritorio, leyendo un antiguo libro mientras tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano izquierda. La lectura que estaba llevando a cabo era de lo más adictiva y a pesar de estar agotada por el ajetreo que hubo en la corte horas antes no podía dejar de leer, la curiosidad se lo impedía.  
Al pasar de página, miró el reloj que había en una de las estanterías situadas sobre el escritorio. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que empezó a leer.

_El tiempo siempre pasa rápido cuando te diviertes_, pensó mientras contemplaba la hora.

Volvió la vista al antiguo libro y suspiró, la narración era demasiado interesante como para dejarla para otro día, pero la incomodidad de la silla en la que estaba sentada estaba empezando a pasar factura, lo que demostraba que el lujo y la comodidad no siempre iban de la mano.  
Movió la silla hacia atrás y antes de levantarse estiró los brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse, haciendo que se le escapase un leve bostezo que acalló sutilmente con la mano derecha. Incluso estando a solas no podía deshacerse de los modales propios de la realeza.  
Al incorporarse, notó la fría brisa nocturna que entraba por el gran ventanal que daba al balcón exterior de la habitación, el cual había estado entreabierto durante todo el día, como siempre.

A pesar de estar en la estación de lluvias, que normalmente solía ser fría, llevaba puesto como pijama una camiseta negra de manga corta adornada con un dibujo un tanto siniestro, junto a unos shorts estampados a cuadros rosados.  
Un leve escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo conforme se acercaba al gran ventanal. Al cerrarlo, se frotó ambos brazos para entrar en calor mientras miraba a través del cristal. Estaba nublado y apenas se veían las estrellas.  
Volvió al escritorio sin pasar las cortinas, ya que le gustaba despertarse con la luz natural que entraba de forma abundante a través de las ventanas cuando amanecía.  
Cogió el libro y dejando la lámpara de mesa encendida se dirigió hacia la gran cama real, la cual con solo mirarla ya la hacía sentir más cómoda.

El tamaño de esta era enorme, para una sola persona claro. Estaba situada en el centro de un semicírculo elevado, que ocupaba gran parte del lado izquierdo de los aposentos reales. El escalón que la separaba del suelo, creaba una falsa sensación de estar levitando mientras se estaba dentro de ella.  
El cabecero era de madera de árbol de algodón de azúcar, lo que le confería un toque rosado; a lo largo del borde tenia un rosal trepador tallado en relieve con las espinas redondeadas, para no lastimar a la monarca en su tiempo de descanso.  
Sus sábanas eran de la más fina seda, las interiores blancas y la colcha exterior era de color rosa oscuro adornada con un dibujo de una flor blanca siendo deshojada por el viento.

Dejó con cuidado el libro sobre la mesita de noche y encendió la lámpara que había sobre ésta. Empezó a apartar algunas de las muchas almohadas de la gran cama, nunca entendería el por qué de tal cantidad. Por muchas veces que metiese en el armario las sobrantes, estas volvían a estar ahí cuando el servicio ordenaba sus aposentos.

_Al final tendré que crear una ley que prohíba más de tres almohadas en mi cama, o… mejor les prohíbo la entrada directamente_, dijo para sus adentros mientras las apartaba a los pies de la cama, el mero hecho de pensar en crear una ley que le otorgase algo de privacidad hizo que se dibujase una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro.  
Cuando acabó de apartar las almohadas sobrantes, se frotó la zona lumbar con las manos, estaba dolorida a causa de la mala posición que había tenido durante horas en la incómoda silla del escritorio. El gesto hizo que se percatara de que aun no se había recogido el pelo.

Su melena de color rosa le llegaba muy por debajo de la cintura, era lisa, aunque a veces se le formaban tirabuzones naturales en algunos mechones los cuales siempre intentaba alisar en cuanto los veía, incluso si estaban en el flequillo, por algún motivo los consideraba imperfecciones.

Se dirigió hacia el tocador blanco que había junto al armario ropero, en busca de algo con lo que recogerse el pelo. Abrió varios cajones de dicho mueble hasta dar con lo que buscaba, pues por algún motivo desconocido las gomas de pelo nunca estaban donde debían estar y aun teniendo un cajón solo para ellas el número estas menguaba con el tiempo. Era como si se perdiesen en una dimensión desconocida.

Se sentó en la banqueta acolchada que había frente al tocador. Era de madera blanca igual que este, y su aterciopelado cojín era de color rosado, a juego con el resto de decoración de los aposentos. Con cuidado se quitó la tiara real que siempre llevaba puesta y la posó sobre un cojín de color rojo intenso con bordes dorados.  
La corona, había sido forjada con el más exquisito metal dorado y engarzada con un zafiro esférico. La gema en cuestión, había sido encantada de manera que proporcionaba protección contra cualquier tipo de presencia maligna; no era la única con este tipo de defensa, el resto de princesas la poseían también.

Mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera frente al espejo, se quedó mirando su propio reflejo absorta en sus pensamientos, sin parpadear. La imagen que se reflejaba era la de una hermosa joven de rasgos delicados, con ojos de color violeta claro, los cuales realzaban aun más la belleza de su rostro. A pesar de tener solo diecinueve años y por mucho que a ella le pesase, ya se había ganado el título de princesa mas bella de la Tierra de Ooo.

No dejaba de pensar en la mujer que había escrito ese libro antiguo, por una parte se sentía mal por estar leyendo su diario, pero por otra no podía dejar de hacerlo. Las vivencias de la autora se remontaban mil años atrás, cuando la Guerra del Gran Champiñón aún azotaba estas tierras.  
Pocos eran los registros sobre aquella época, la mayoría de la información fue destruida o estaba en paradero desconocido. Quizás en ese antiguo libro encontrase referencias para encontrar más datos al respecto.

Pero había algo más, algo que la intrigaba en la narración, algo desconocido para ella. Hasta donde había podido leer, la mujer que escribió el diario mantenía un tórrido romance con un demonio, lo que era algo impensable. Lo que más le extrañaba de eso, es que dicha mujer a pesar de estar manteniendo una relación amorosa antinatural y a pesar de las dificultades de la guerra, era feliz.

_Feliz…_

Dejó el cepillo encima del tocador, junto a su corona y tras soltar un pequeño suspiro se recogió el pelo. Se hizo una coleta baja sujeta por una goma morada, la única que había encontrado. Al terminar, se levantó y fue a apagar la lámpara que anteriormente había dejado encendida en el escritorio. Antes de volver a la cama, miró de nuevo el reloj de la estantería, ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Por suerte para ella, no tenía ningún compromiso real al día siguiente, por lo que podía permitirse trasnochar de esa manera.

Como empezaba a tener frío, se apresuró en meterse entre las sábanas del lecho real. Mientras buscaba una postura que le resultase cómoda para dormir, sus ojos fueron a posarse en el libro que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Lo miró durante unos instantes dudando entre si seguir leyendo o no.

_Solo unas páginas más…_ se dijo para sus adentros. Seguidamente se medio incorporó y alargó el brazo para coger el libro. Puso una de las tres almohadas que había decidido conservar en la cama contra el cabecero a modo de respaldo, para poder estar sentada cómodamente.

El diario debía tener unas setecientas páginas, es por eso por lo que a primera vista lo confundió con un libro. Aun habiendo estado en la parte medio en ruinas de la antigua biblioteca regentada por la Princesa Tortuga, estaba extraordinariamente bien conservado. El paso del tiempo solo había logrado envejecer levemente sus hojas haciendo que cobrasen un color amarillento. No obstante lo que había escrito en ellas se leía perfectamente.

Ya llevaba unas doscientas páginas leídas y aun no había ningún nombre que identificase a la autora del diario o al demonio mencionado en el. Tan solo había logrado identificar uno de los lugares descritos. Una gran mansión abandonada en lo alto de un acantilado, la cual conocía debido a una fiesta de misterio y asesinatos a la que asistió hace tiempo junto con algunos amigos.

Por lo que recordaba de aquel lugar, estaba abandonado, aunque por algún motivo se conservaba en muy buenas condiciones, al igual que el diario. Eso le hizo pensar que quizás aquella mujer poseía algún tipo de conocimiento sobre magia o ciencia. Eran las dos únicas explicaciones que se le ocurrían. Pues ningún tipo de objeto podía conservarse tan bien a lo largo de tantos años sin ninguna ayuda de ese tipo.

Un rato mas tarde, cuando ya llevaba leída aproximadamente la mitad del libro, se percató de que el intervalo de tiempo entre entradas había aumentado significativamente. La autora pasó de escribir cada dos o tres días a apenas escribir en un mes. Al parecer, la mujer estaba siendo perseguida por culpa de la relación que mantenía con su amado, de ahí que no escribiese a menudo.

Conforme avanzaba en su lectura, las entradas se volvían cada vez más perturbadoras. Una de ellas le llamo la atención en especial. La mujer esperaba un hijo/a de su demoniaco amante. Algo en esa misma página provoco que la princesa se horrorizase terriblemente. El relato, continuaba narrando como los que la perseguían la habían logrado raptar en una ocasión, torturándola de formas inimaginables sin importarles que estuviese embarazada. Por suerte el final de ese suceso fue feliz, de alguna manera, su amado logró rescatarla y matar a los asaltantes.

Al pasar de página, la princesa se dio cuenta de que la siguiente estaba en blanco. A simple vista la hoja estaba vacía, lo raro es que al pasar la mano por encima, se podía notar que había una especie de relieve casi imperceptible grabado en el papel. Por suerte, para alguien tan inteligente como ella eso había sido fácil de descubrir.

_Me pregunto que habría escrito, quizás se equivocó, o quizás… había algo escrito que no quería que esa gente encontrase_, reflexionaba la monarca mientras pasaba las yemas de sus finos dedos por la hoja que fingía estar vacía.  
No quedaba mucho más que leer puesto que la mujer había dejado en blanco una gran cantidad de páginas. En las pocas que había escritas, describía a quienes la perseguían. _¿Humanos?_

La lectora se quedó boquiabierta al descubrir que quienes iban tras aquella dulce mujer eran humanos. En esa entrada, también mencionaba que ahora iban tras su hija. Posiblemente las páginas que faltaban daban detalles de ésta y por ello habían sido borradas. Tras el descubrimiento, se tomó un breve descanso, dejó el libro abierto sobre sus piernas y se recostó, su mirada estaba clavada en el techo de la habitación, lo último que había leído daba mucho en lo que pensar.

A lo largo de su lectura, había tomado cariño a la autora. Era dulce, amable, incluso divertida. Seguía sin entender como había podido enamorarse de un demonio, el cual tenía la culpa de que la estuviesen persiguiendo y de que la hubiesen torturado de forma cruel. A pesar de lo que estaba sufriendo, ella seguía con él. La monarca frunció el ceño, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto seguía sin comprenderlo. Por otra parte, el tema de la crueldad de los humanos aun la perturbaba.

_Me alegro que se hayan extinguido_, ese pensamiento cruzo fugazmente por su mente. Estaba sorprendida de haber pensado eso, aunque hubiese sido solo por un instante. La falta de sueño estaba haciéndole mella.

Avergonzada, se retractó de su inapropiado pensamiento.

_El comportamiento de los humanos descritos en el diario era cruel por motivos que desconozco, quizás hay algo mas de la historia que no sé, por lo tanto no debería juzgar a toda una especie por las acciones de unos pocos._

Después de la pequeña pausa, continuó con la lectura del diario. En las pocas páginas que quedaban escritas, solo había más descripciones de lugares, seguidos de más páginas en blanco. Uno de ellos, un hospital. El relato que envolvía ese lugar era terrible. Parecía que la mala suerte perseguía a la autora, pues a su lista de enemigos se sumó alguien a quien parecía conocer con intenciones de arrebatarle a su hija, que según la fecha que figuraba en la página debía tener unos cinco años en ese entonces. No mencionaba mucho más sobre ese individuo, tan solo que no era del bando de los humanos y que apareció de forma oportuna cuando su hija resulto gravemente herida a causa de la persecución llevada a cabo en el lugar. Una vez más, el demonio las salvó, matando de nuevo a los humanos que la acorralaron en ese hospital abandonado y ahuyentando a ese extraño individuo.

Hubo un dato en concreto que le llamo la atención, los humanos, habían usado una especie de bestia mutante para intentar atraparla. Al parecer habían logrado amaestrar animales mutados con radiación. Parecía irreal. Describía a la bestia como un gigantesco monstruo sanguinario, el cual una vez fue liberado devoró vivos a sus maestros. Era insaciable, pues una vez hubo engullido a la mayoría de ellos fue a por ella y su hija.

Supuestamente había perecido también a manos del demonio.

_¿Supuestamente? Oh Dios… espero que ese demonio fuese tan buen luchador como amante._ Pensó mientras fruncía el ceño. Su imaginación no podía concebir la imagen de semejante bestia mutante, cosa que la alegraba, era tarde y no quería tener pesadillas con eso. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar imaginarse a la malherida niñita, creando un malestar visible en su rostro.

Al pasar de página, vio como un gran número de éstas había sido arrancado y no de forma sutil precisamente. Mucha prisa debía tener quien destripó el diario de esa manera, pues un trozo de la última página había sobrevivido. El pedazo de hoja tenía una forma irregular, parecida a la de una "L". También estaba algo manchada de sangre y lo que había escrito estaba algo borroso. Pasando sus dedos por el fragmento de papel, notó que a diferencia del resto de páginas, estaba áspero y arrugado. Inconscientemente trató de alisar el papel, de la misma manera en que lo hacía con los tirabuzones de su pelo. Desistió cuando al intentarlo tres veces el papel seguía igual.

"…_**ce días que Hunson fue en su busca.  
**__**He visto a esos bastardos merodeando.  
**__**No descansaran hasta llevarse a mi hija.  
**__**Pero esto se acabó, ya me he cansado de huir. He llevado a Marcy a la casa que hay cerca de la Ruta 101 para que esté a salvo mientras yo sigo a esos malditos humanos hasta su guarida. Lamentaran el día en el que se cruzaron en el camino de Hera Abadeer…"**__**  
**_

"Oh Dios mío… no puedo creerlo… todo este tiempo he… ¡Dios mío!", exclamó boquiabierta la princesa que aun no podía salir de su asombro. Cerró el diario lentamente y lo dejó sobre su falda. Observándolo se llevo las manos a la cabeza, las cuales fueron deslizándose lentamente por su rostro. "Me va a matar, lo sé…", dijo en alto mientras sus manos hacían presión contra sus mejillas, convirtiendo su dulce rostro en una caricatura graciosa.

Tras unos minutos con sus ojos clavados en el antiguo diario seguía inmóvil y sin saber exactamente que hacer. Todo ese tiempo, había estado leyéndolo sin darse cuenta de que conocía al demonio, era Hunson Abadeer, Señor de la Nochesfera. En cuanto a la hija de la autora, era amiga suya, aunque a causa de los últimos acontecimientos su amistad con ella se había vuelto algo tirante, por lo que trataba de evitarla en la medida de lo posible.

Sabía del cierto que si alguno de ellos se enteraba de que había leído algo suyo tan privado no se lo tomarían nada bien, sobre todo _**ella**_. Pero estaba mal guardárselo, no tenía relación alguna con el Sr. Abadeer, no obstante sabía donde encontrar a su hija, Marceline, la Reina de los Vampiros.  
Lo leído en el diario era importante, quizás esos humanos aun la buscaban, podría estar en peligro y por ello debía avisarla. A pesar de tener mala relación, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Además, esos individuos eran peligrosos, ¿Y si aún existían? Eran claramente una grave amenaza para todos. El simple hecho de que la Tierra de Ooo pudiese estar en peligro hacia que mereciese la pena el viaje, aunque eso supusiese tener que atravesar medio reino de madrugada.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche, faltaban veintitrés minutos para las seis de la mañana. No estaba nada segura de si Marceline estaría despierta, ni siquiera sabía si estaría en su guarida habitual, ya que la última vez que la vio fue hace unos dos meses, por lo tanto no sabía que era de ella actualmente. Sus ojos fueron de un lado a otro de la habitación hasta acabar posándose en el teléfono, podría contarle lo sucedido sin correr peligro alguno.

_Por suerte no puede matarme a distancia… aunque si se enfada seguramente acabe viniendo a por mí_, pensó la joven. Tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, el imaginar a la enfurecida vampiresa yendo a por ella la puso aun más nerviosa. Con cuidado apartó el viejo diario a un lado de la cama. Al destaparse, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, pues el ambiente se había enfriado significativamente a lo largo de las horas.

Al tocar el helado suelo con sus pies desnudos, dejo escapar un leve quejido de incomodidad. Para hacer más llevadera esa tortura, se apresuró en cruzar de puntillas la habitación en dirección a su escritorio, que era donde estaba el teléfono.  
Una vez allí se refugió en la silla procurando no tocar el frío suelo. No veía su agenda telefónica por ninguna parte, tras buscarla por los cajones del mueble sin éxito alguno, acabó encontrándola bajo un montón de papeles que yacían desordenados sobre éste.

Recordaba perfectamente el número de Marceline, no obstante quería tener la agenda a mano para asegurarse. Acercó el teléfono al borde del escritorio y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sin soltarlo. El aparato en cuestión, era un modelo candelabro de color blanco con rayas rojas que se asemejaba a un bastón de caramelo.

Lo que estaba apunto de hacer era un gesto de pura cobardía, no era algo de esperar de alguien como ella. Pero por desgracia, siendo un asunto tan delicado y sabiendo de primera mano lo temperamental que era la vampiresa, toda precaución era poca, puesto que ya había tenido que lidiar varias veces con sus ataques de ira anteriormente.

Finalmente, puso el teléfono sobre su falda, inspiró una gran cantidad de aire y lo soltó lentamente para intentar ahuyentar a los nervios que se habían apoderado de su estómago. Marcó el número y esperó, tras nueve tonos saltó el contestador; antes de que acabase el mensaje colgó para volver a intentarlo. Tampoco tuvo éxito la segunda vez, le resultaba extraño, pues estaba llamando a su móvil.

Como tenía frío, dejó el teléfono encima el escritorio, abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza sobre éstas. Mientras un mar de pensamientos inundaba su mente, su mirada permanecía perdida en la nada.

_¿Está bien esconderme al otro lado de la línea? Si la situación fuese al revés, preferiría que me lo dijesen en persona, sin duda, pero ella no piensa como… No, debo decírselo en persona, ¿Qué clase de líder soy para mi gente si actúo como una cobarde? __Si voy ahora y esta en casa, conociéndola… hay una posibilidad de que… ¡Sí! estoy totalmente segura._

La conclusión a la que llegó mientras reflexionaba hizo que prácticamente saltara de la silla. Caminó de nuevo de puntillas esta vez hacia la cómoda, lo primero, era conseguir una barrera protectora que la aislara del frío suelo, unos calcetines.

Ninguno de sus atuendos reales era óptimo para el viaje y tampoco tenía tiempo para buscar uno que lo fuese, así que se decidió por algo cómodo. Eligió unos viejos vaqueros desgastados de color azul oscuro, una sudadera morada, una bufanda granate, que le serviría para resguardarse de las corrientes de aire helado que habría durante el viaje y por último, unas cómodas deportivas, éstas, por si se le tocase salir corriendo, pues con _**ella**_ nunca se sabía. Al acabar de vestirse, fue rápidamente al tocador para colocarse la tiara real. La coleta baja que se había hecho horas antes aun seguía en su sitio, mas o menos. No quería dar la impresión de que se había arreglado para el viaje, pero tampoco quería ir desaliñada. Tras unos instantes mirándose en el espejo, finalmente se puso la tiara. Siempre podía echar la culpa al viento de su aspecto descuidado.

Se apresuró en meter el objeto de la discordia en una bandolera marrón. Procuró que este estuviese lo mas asegurado posible dentro de la bolsa, aun estando extraordinariamente bien conservado, no quería arriesgarse a que sufriese algún desperfecto durante el trayecto, ya que era el motivo principal de su viaje.  
Una vez tuvo todo lo que creía necesario, se dirigió rápidamente al gran balcón que había en los aposentos reales y desde allí llamo a su leal halcón gigante, el transporte más rápido del que disponía.

Mañana, que era como el gran ave se llamaba, debía medir unos tres metros de alto. Su plumaje abarcaba varias tonalidades de marrón y sus ojos de rapaz eran negros como el azabache. A diferencia del resto de transportes reales, él llevaba una tiara dorada que era parecida a la de la princesa.

Normalmente, la llamada que utilizaba para que el halcón apareciese, no pasaba nunca desapercibida. Un grito con una tonalidad en concreto, bastaba para que el ave apareciese de la nada y recogiese a la princesa, sin embargo esta vez, debía ser silenciosa, por lo que utilizo un silbato especialmente diseñado para que solo él pudiese oírlo.

Tras la llamada, Mañana apareció en cuestión de segundos, posándose de forma grácil sobre la gruesa barandilla de piedra blanca, sacudió su cabeza y emitió un graznido corto a modo de saludo.  
Después de observar unos segundos a la joven, dio un salto y bajó de la baranda, colocándose más cerca de ella. El ave consideró que era mejor que su pasajera trepase a su espalda desde un lugar seguro.

"Siento haberte despertado, pero esto es urgente…", le dijo la princesa en voz baja mientras le acariciaba el ala izquierda. Mañana giró su cabeza hacia un lado al escucharla, dando a entender que no sentía molestia alguna, pues era su deber como transporte real servirla y lo haría a cualquier hora. La princesa sonrió en agradecimiento, seguidamente se encaramó sobre el lomo del gran halcón y trepó hasta situarse detrás de su cabeza.  
"¿Recuerdas la guarida de Marceline? Necesito que me lleves allí. ¿Sabrás guiarte bien de noche?" Inquirió la princesa mientras se colocaba bien la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.  
Mañana, miró hacia atrás y entrecerró sus grandes ojos negros, la última pregunta le había ofendido. No obstante, respondió de forma afirmativa con un largo y agudo graznido.

Una vez la monarca estuvo bien asegurada sobre su lomo, brincó colocándose de nuevo en la gruesa barandilla, se dejó caer y segundos antes de llegar a rozar los edificios de la ciudad abrió sus grandes y majestuosas alas elevándose rápidamente a gran altura.

"Ugh… ¡Mañana, Eso no ha sido nada seguro!" Exclamó la sobresaltada princesa. "Lo has hecho por preguntarte si sabrías guiarte de noche, ¿verdad?". El halcón la miró de reojo y emitió cuatro graznidos cortos a modo de carcajada.

Ascendieron hasta encontrar una corriente de aire caliente que les sustentara, pero aun siendo la temperatura ligeramente más cálida, la velocidad provocaba ésta pareciese igual de fría que la que había metros más abajo. Por suerte había hecho bien en llevarse la bufanda, la cual se había colocado de manera que ocultase la mitad de su rostro. La vista desde esa altura era espectacular, estaban volando por encima de la capa de nubes más baja, las mismas que impedían que la tenue luz de la luna menguante llegase a iluminar el paisaje nocturno.

El viaje iba según lo esperado, llegarían a su destino en cuestión de minutos. Al parecer, el halcón había elegido la ruta del norte, que era la más corta pero también la más inestable, ya que las corrientes heladas que soplaban por el este, provenían del Reino de Hielo y eran siempre impredecibles.

Poco antes de llegar a su destino, una de esas las corrientes de aire frío hizo que descendiesen unos metros de forma brusca. Instintivamente la princesa se agarró fuertemente al cuello de la gran ave para no caerse. Cuando el peligro hubo pasado se incorporó y comprobó si todo seguía en su sitio. Al igual que la bandolera la tiara seguía bien sujeta, lo que había corrido peor suerte fue la goma que sujetaba su pelo, la cual salió volando a causa de las turbulencias, dejando que el viento fresco hiciese ondear su larga melena al compás del aleteo de su fiel halcón.

"Más rápido Mañana." Instó la monarca, provocando que el ave aumentase ligeramente su velocidad.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de viaje finalmente llegaron a su destino.


	2. Sofá de Tortura

_"Si las miradas matasen, posiblemente ya estaría carbonizada."_

La guarida de la vampiresa, estaba situada en un pequeño valle entre dos montañas 'gemelas' unidas por un puente asfaltado en ruinas, de la época anterior a la guerra. En una de estas montañas había una antigua caverna que se adentraba en la montaña, cruzándola en su totalidad hasta llegar al océano. La entrada, se asemejaba al rostro de un demonio, un gran agujero en la base formaba la boca, dos pequeños más arriba los ojos y finalmente, en la parte superior de la entrada se formaban dos picos a forma de cuernos. Nunca se supo si esta forma tan peculiar, fue creada a propósito por quien habitaba en ella o si fue obra de las inclemencias del tiempo a lo largo de los siglos.

El lugar estaba sumergido en la penumbra, a pesar de estar nublado, la luz de la luna lograba abrirse paso entre los huecos que las nubes dejaban por cubrir, iluminando el paisaje de forma bella pero siniestra al mismo tiempo.

Mañana, aterrizó en la entrada de la caverna. No obstante, había algo en el lugar que inquietaba al halcón, por lo que decidió quedarse a la espera fuera mientras la princesa trataba sus asuntos con quien allí habitaba.

Al desmontar, percibió un movimiento brusco que el ave hizo con su cabeza, se quedó mirando fijamente justo hacia la entrada de la guarida. Instintivamente la joven miró hacia allí, pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal, no había cambiado nada. Estaba claro que Mañana había visto u oído algo que ella no. Se quedó contemplando el lugar, dudando aun de si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Al parecer, sus nervios padecían de vértigo, ya que se habían aferrado con mas fuerza a su estómago. Tras respirar hondo se adentró en la cueva, mientras caminaba casi a ciegas por el lugar, algo llamó su atención haciendo que parase en seco.

Una de las luces de la casa de la vampiresa estaba encendida. ¿Era eso lo que había visto el halcón?  
Aunque habitaba en una cueva, no vivía en ella cual cavernícola. Dentro de aquel lugar había una acogedora casita construida. Estaba hecha de madera rosada y el tejado era de tejas oscuras. Constaba de dos pisos habitables, encima de estos había tres cúpulas, que posiblemente eran utilizadas como trasteros.

Estaba rodeada por una verja de madera blanca, la cual estaba clavada sobre una parcela de césped; por muy extraño que pareciese de una manera u otra quien allí habitaba, había logrado que creciese algo más que setas en el lugar.  
En la parte trasera de la casa, había un gran embarcadero, se adentraba unos metros en el agua que surgía del subsuelo de la caverna, en esa zona también estaba la otra entrada que daba a la cocina del primer piso. La casa en cuestión, estaba situada a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la cueva, la distancia era suficiente para que su interior fuese iluminado por la luz natural durante el día, pero no para que diese el sol directamente sobre ella.

Después de contemplar por unos instantes la luz que provenía de la casa, siguió acercándose a ella, esta vez con más cautela. Todavía no sabía como exponerle el asunto, aunque si estaba en lo cierto, conociendo a Marceline, por pereza no habría ido a por comida y tendría la nevera vacía. Así que si reaccionaba de forma hostil ante la noticia estaría débil para transformarse en algo letal pero tampoco tan hambrienta como para intentar alimentarse de su sangre.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, se detuvo. Al ver que la luz traspasaba los cristales de la puerta, intento ver a través de ellos lo que estaba haciendo la vampiresa, por desgracia, éstos estaban diseñados de manera que quien estuviese en la parte exterior no pudiese ver nada del interior con nitidez. Se quedó un par de minutos delante de la entrada guardando silencio, con la mirada clavada en el picaporte, finalmente reunió el valor para llamar a la puerta. La golpeó tres veces y esperó.

Tras unos instantes ésta se abrió.

Ahí estaba Marceline, que a pesar de rondar los mil años de edad, aparentaba tener tan solo una veintena. Su larga y sedosa melena llegaba hasta el suelo y era de un bello color azabache. Su piel era pálida y sin duda ejercía un gran contraste respecto al color de su pelo. Iba vestida con una holgada camiseta gris que le llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas y que dejaba a la vista uno de sus hombros, en ella había dibujada la señal de 'prohibido fumar'. Aun yendo descalza era más alta que la princesa, aunque tan solo por unos pocos centímetros.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, agarró la bufanda granate que portaba la joven de pelo rosado por uno de sus extremos y se la llevó a la boca. Ocurrió tan rápidamente que la afectada no se percató de lo que pasaba hasta que casi la mitad de su prenda había sido decolorada. Tan pronto pudo, le quitó la bufanda tirando de ella bruscamente. La vampiresa, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y miró de arriba abajo a quien tenía delante, la única persona que se atrevía a plantarle cara, la misma que había osado arrebatarle un aperitivo tan suculento estando hambrienta.

"¿Cómo tu por aquí a estas horas, Bonnibel?" Preguntó mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Te llamé al móvil un par de veces y no lo cogiste. El asunto es urgente así que…"

"Oh, entonces fuiste tu quien me despertó llamándome en mitad de la noche. ¿Dónde te has dejado los exquisitos modales típicos de la _realeza_?" Interrumpió Marceline pronunciando la última palabra en tono sarcástico.

La princesa, aun molesta por su peculiar bienvenida, no dudo en rechistar. "¿Modales? Yo no soy quien va por la vida robando la ropa a la gente, ¡Mira como ha quedado!" exclamó señalando la bufanda, "era una de mis favoritas ¿sabes?".

La aludida, volvió a mirar de arriba abajo a la princesa y levantó una ceja. "Pfft… Bobadas. La he personalizado, ya que tu estilista no te ha ayudado a vestirte hoy… ahora esta mucho mejor." Rebatió la vampiresa, quien estaba visiblemente satisfecha con su obra.

Bonnibel carraspeó intentando disimular su vergüenza, al ver que Marceline había notado su aspecto dejado. "Ha sido por el viaje."

"Ya… claro. En fin, ¿vas a decirme de una vez que es lo que quieres?" Instó la Reina de los vampiros presa de la impaciencia.

"¿Puedo pasar? El asunto es complicado y no me gustaría tener que hacerlo aquí fuera." Al terminar la frase, sintió como la mirada recelosa de Marceline la atravesaba por completo. Si las miradas matasen, posiblemente ya estaría carbonizada.

Su desconfianza estaba más que justificada, conocía bien a Bonnibel, o Princesa Chicle como el resto del mundo la llamaba y sabía de sobra el tipo de artimañas que solía usar. Era caprichosa, manipuladora, creía ser perfecta y estar por encima de los demás. Alguien que solía jugar a deshojar la margarita con los que la rodeaban. Aun así, toleraba su compañia, pues era la única que no mostraba temor alguno ante su presencia y en cierto modo, le era útil tenerla como aliada.

Tras un incomodo silencio finalmente contestó. "¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres un té y unas galletitas ya de paso?"

Resopló mientras se hacía a la idea. No le apetecía nada tener visita a estas horas, pero en este caso haría una excepción. Tenía curiosidad por saber que se traía entre manos la princesita. "Anda pasa…" Pronunció las palabras con tal desgana que la aludida se quedó en el portal dudando si debía entrar o no.

Marceline que iba levitando hacia el interior, percibió los titubeos de su invitada. "¿Vas a entrar o no?"

La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta, pues era obvio que su amiga estaba malhumorada y el asunto a tratar era tan delicado, que no tenía la certeza de que su plan fuese a salir bien. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en este lugar, todo seguía igual.

El interior de la guarida, no tenía nada que envidiar de los más lujosos palacios, pues quizás era pequeña pero su espacio estaba extremadamente bien aprovechado. La entrada principal daba directamente al salón, el cual estaba pintado de un rosa muy claro y cuya moqueta era de azul verdoso. La decoración, constaba de algunos cuadros, velas perfumadas y algún que otro amplificador que no tenía cabida en el piso superior. En cuanto a muebles, había un sofá, junto a éste, una lámpara situada sobre una mesilla que iluminaba toda la sala. Al lado de la puerta principal, un sillón marrón, que al igual que el sofá estaba como nuevo, ya que la inquilina no les daba uso.  
En el otro extremo de la zona, había una pequeña cocina, pintada en un tono amarillo pastel, el suelo era de linóleo a cuadros blancos y negros. Lo más significativo, era la ventana interior que unía las dos zonas, ya que en el lado que daba al salón, tenía una barra de bar acoplada, con sus respectivos taburetes rojos a juego.

Una vez dentro, se sentó en el sofá y puso la bandolera marrón sobre su falda. En contra de toda suposición el mueble estaba más duro que una piedra. Por un momento le pareció mejor la idea de sentarse en el suelo, pues seguro que estaría más cómoda. "Dios mío, ¿de qué está hecho? ¿De piedras?"

Marceline, quien parecía disfrutar de la incomodidad de su invitada, sonrió maliciosamente. "Es obvio, estoy siempre levitando, no necesito sentarme. ¿Tan inteligente que eres y no has sido capaz de deducirlo tu solita?"

"Solo me estaba haciendo a la idea. Un sofá como este me vendría bien para torturar a los presos del reino. Quizás estando días sentados en uno como este, se lo pensarían dos veces antes de delinquir." La respuesta no fue nada esperada por la anfitriona, quien frunció el ceño a modo de desconcierto. "En fin, hacía tiempo que no hablábamos… ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Va todo bien?"

_Definitivamente está zumbada, esto lo prueba. Se presenta en mi casa, con toda la cara… ¿sólo para hablar de tortura y saber qué es de mi vida? ¿De qué va? _La indignación en los pensamientos de la vampiresa finalmente dio su fruto. "¿Me estás vacilando? Porque si es así ya puedes largarte por donde has venido."

"No… de verdad. Las preguntas eran sinceras… pero veo que quieres que vaya al grano. Como ya te he dicho antes, el asunto es complicado." Sin prisa pero sin pausa sacó el viejo diario de la bandolera antes de proseguir con sus explicaciones. "Encontré esto por casualidad. Era… es el diario de tu madre."

Esa última palabra enervó a Marceline de una forma indescriptible. Era presa de la ira y de la tristeza al mismo tiempo. Intentando mantener la calma se acercó levitando a la princesa. "¡Más te vale que esto no sea una broma! porque si no…" Espetó.

"¡Marceline! Ya sabes que no bromearía con este tipo de cosas. Lo que te acabo de decir es totalmente cierto, toma, compruébalo tu misma." Sostuvo el diario con la mano derecha durante unos segundos antes de que éste fuese bruscamente arrancado de ella.

Tras arrebatarle el diario a la princesa, empezó a hojearlo por encima sin encontrar nada que apoyase su afirmación. "¿Para esto me molestas? Lo pudo haber escrito cualquiera. Además, hay un montón de hojas en blanco."

Bonnibel suspiró. Esperaba que Marceline encontrase por sí sola algún indicio de que su madre fue quien escribió el diario en las primeras páginas, para no tener que indicarle que leyera la última. "Ve a la última página, la que está rasgada… verás como no te he mentido."  
Haciéndole caso a regañadientes, fue directamente a la última hoja, la que estaba rasgada en forma de "L". Su rostro cambió conforme leía lo que allí había escrito, cuando acabó su mirada parecía estar atravesando lo que tenía entre sus manos. Lentamente puso sus pies en el suelo y se quedó inmóvil en medio del salón. "¿Marceline?" No respondió, en lugar de ello caminó lentamente hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado. "¿Estás bien?" Inquirió la princesa con gesto de preocupación. La vampiresa seguía sin responder.  
Sin saber exactamente como manejar la situación, Bonnibel se mantuvo a la espera, observando como su amiga, quien seguía sentada a su lado, tenía todavía la mirada perdida en la nada. Era imposible saber que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, sus pautas de pensamiento eran muy distintas a los de cualquier otro ser conocido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Marceline miró finalmente a la princesa. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en ella hasta que finalmente rompió su silencio. "La ruta 101… Es el último lugar en el que la vi." Suspiró mientras volvía la vista al viejo diario. "No me voy a poner dramática ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que… es raro saber que fue de ella después de tantos siglos. Siempre pensé que me había abandonado a mi suerte." Levanto de nuevo su mirada, esta vez su rostro estaba completamente atravesado por la tristeza.

"No digas eso…" Estaba tentada, quería cogerla de la mano para mostrarle algún tipo de consuelo, pero la última vez que lo intentó, casi la tira a un río de lava. Marceline era una persona esquiva, cualquier intento de acercamiento era tomado como una invasión de su espacio personal, el cual tenía en muy alta estima. Resistiendo la tentación, decidió que era mejor reconfortarla con palabras. "He leído entero el diario y estoy segura de que alguien como ella nunca habría hecho algo así… Todo apunta a que dio su… vida por ti." Las últimas palabras parecieron hacer mella en Marceline. _Vale, me he lucido… a ver como lo arreglo… _"A lo que me refiero es a que ella nunca te hubiese abandonado, no de manera intencionada claro…" _Dios mío, ojala esto fuese un problema matemático y no emocional…_

Los asuntos sentimentales estaban fuera del campo de la lógica, en el que la princesa era experta. Lo emotivo era algo que se le escapaba, desde niña había estado siempre ocupada con los deberes reales, por ello no había tenido tiempo para profundizar en el tema de la amistad o del amor. Era consciente de que el intento por consolar a su amiga no había tenido mucho éxito, estaba tensa y sus manos estaban aferradas a la bandolera marrón que aún se hallaba sobre su falda.

Marceline, ante tal espectáculo, bajó su mirada mientras una amarga sonrisa se dejaba ver en su rostro. "Ea ea… Ya pasó Bonnie… ya pasó…" Soltó una risita, su pequeño comentario bromista consiguió liberar la tensión en ambas partes. Dejó el diario en el reposabrazos del sofá, y se quedó mirándolo unos instantes.  
"Leeré el diario y ya te diré algo en la reunión de esta noche. Supongo que debería agradecerte el gesto, pero… me has despertado justo cuando acababa de dormirme y me has privado de ese aperitivo que llevas enroscado al cuello, así que…" el tono intentaba ser de burla, pero era obvio que estaba fingiendo.

La princesa sonrió. "De nada. Daba por supuesto que ibas a querer quedarte con el diario y… espera, espera. ¿De qué reunión hablas?" Frunció el ceño confusa. No recordaba tener ningún compromiso ese día. Intentó hacer memoria pero la falta de sueño y el cansancio no estaban poniendo de su parte precisamente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ya sin dormir eh? Apuesto a que has estado toda la noche en vela experimentando en tu laboratorio con inocentes animalillos." Sonrió, esta vez enseñando sus afilados colmillos. "Hoy es la reunión de la Realeza de Ooo, en la última hubo drama… originado en gran parte por ti, ejem… al final se pospuso, ya que aquella fue puro cachondeo."

"No… ¡Dios mío! Lo había olvidado por completo… ¡Y no fue mi culpa! ¡No podía presentarme en un encuentro tan importante estando calva y teñida de verde!" Replicó mientras se ponía en pie, al hacerlo, entrecerró los ojos al notar sus nalgas doloridas. Sin duda el sofá era un método de tortura efectivo.

"Calva… ¿y verde?" Soltó una sonora carcajada. "¡Hubiese **pagado** por ver eso! Sólo con imaginármelo…" A pesar de ser victima de la famosa mirada de desaprobación de la Princesa Chicle, Marceline siguió haciéndolo descaradamente, tras unos segundos más riendo fuertemente con sus manos en el estómago, soltó un gran suspiro y empezó a levitar de nuevo a unos palmos del suelo. "Igualmente… no deberías haber puesto a esos dos al cargo. Ya sabes que siempre acaban liándola."

"Si, lo que tu digas. Ya me hubiese gustado verte a ti en mi… espera, olvídalo. Tu ya te transformas en cosas horribles voluntariamente." Intentó devolverle la broma, pero fracasó.

Haciendo gala de su voz de cantante, pronunció la siguiente frase a modo de canción, para así exasperarla aun más. "¡Oh Bonnibel, hieres mis sentimientos!" al sarcasmo le siguió el sonido de su risa.

Chicle resopló. _Incorregible._ Pensó. "En fin… debería irme. Ya ha amanecido y tengo que prepararme para la reunión… Dios mío… no entiendo como se me ha podido olvidar…" Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes. "Encima con lo cansada que estoy…" la risita de Marceline la interrumpió. "Se acabó, me voy." Ya había logrado ponerla de mal humor. No obstante, de camino a la salida, Marceline la retuvo agarrando la capucha de su sudadera.

"Vamos, vamos… como se nota que no has dormido, normalmente aguantas más rato mis bromas." La princesa suspiró y se giró de cara a ella, el gesto hizo que la vampiresa sonriese, esta vez sin burla de por medio.

"Le diré a Trompy que te traiga una cesta de manzanas frescas, por las molestias." El tono de Bonnibel era completamente serio, ya que estaba ejerciendo su papel como monarca.

"Que sean dos." El entusiasmo por volver a saborear el rojo de esas famosas manzanas fue visible en el rostro de Marceline. Podía obtener esas manzanas cuando quisiese, pero la mayoría de las veces le daba pereza ir hasta allí.

"Bien… dos cestas. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme…" Tenía tanto sueño, que ni se molestó en levantar los pies al caminar hacia la salida.

Antes de que la princesa cruzase la puerta, la volvió a retener, esta vez sin necesidad de agarrarla por la ropa. "Ah y Bonnibel… una cosa antes de que te vayas."

Volvió a girarse. "Dime…" al contestarle no pudo evitar bostezar, sin embargo esta vez no se molestó en taparse la boca, estaba demasiado cansada.

La vampiresa rió entre dientes, "Creo que eres consciente de cómo estoy… y por ir, me va todo bien, igual que siempre, ya sabes." Ya que se había tomado la molestia de venir a entregarle el diario tan urgentemente, lo menos que podía hacer era responder a las preguntas 'sinceras' que le había formulado al principio.

Chicle, que sabía que no iba a obtener más gestos de cortesía por parte de su amiga, al menos por el momento, bajó su mirada y sonrió. "Buenas noches Marcy." Tras despedirse, cruzó la salida, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Marceline se quedó inmóvil levitando en el mismo sitio, cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar como los pasos de la Princesa Chicle se alejaban poco a poco. Después de cosa de un minuto, pudo oír el estruendo causado por Mañana al levantar el vuelo en dirección al Reino de Caramelo. Todo habría transcurrido en silencio para alguien normal, pero para alguien con los sentidos tan desarrollados como ella, todo podía convertirse en un ruido ensordecedor con tan solo concentrarse mínimamente.  
Cuando tuvo la certeza de que se hallaba totalmente sola, abrió los ojos. Contempló el antiguo diario y tras un suspiro lo tomo entre los brazos, seguidamente levitó escaleras arriba para leerlo en un lugar más cómodo.

La parte superior de la casa, estaba comunicada con la inferior por una escalera de mano anclada a la pared. El segundo piso, estaba formado principalmente por el dormitorio de Marceline, aunque también había un cuarto de baño y un armario empotrado, así como el acceso al desván. La decoración, no tenía nada que ver con la del piso inferior. Aquí era donde realmente se dejaba ver el estilo tan peculiar de la vampiresa. La habitación, pintada de violeta claro, ostentaba varios trofeos de caza de criaturas ya extintas, así como varios cuadros antiguos y demás artefactos. A diferencia del piso inferior, el suelo estaba entarimado en madera de Haya, la cual tenía una tonalidad clara que conjuntaba a la perfección con el violeta de las paredes.  
Justo a la derecha de las escaleras se encontraba el aseo, y en el lado opuesto, había un sofá rinconero de color rojo, que a diferencia de los del piso de abajo parecía mucho más cómodo a simple vista, enfrente, había un modesto televisor con varias cintas de vídeo a sus pies.  
Había varias alfombras repartidas por la habitación, la más llamativa era la que había bajo el lecho, una piel gigantesca de un animal oscuro de tres cabezas.  
La cama, parecía estar igual de nueva que los muebles del primer piso. Estaba tallada en madera de ébano, las sábanas exteriores eran de color púrpura y las interiores blancas al igual que los cojines. A la izquierda de la cama, estaba el armario empotrado y a su derecha equipo de grabación junto con algunos de los instrumentos musicales que la inquilina tocaba.

Una vez en el piso superior, se dirigió hacia su cama. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el centro y empezó a ojear el diario. Un rato después de haber empezado con la lectura, dio con la primera página aparentemente vacía. Aún se preguntaba el por qué de tantas páginas en blanco, ya que su tacto no era el que debería tener una hoja vacía, el relieve de estas tampoco había pasado desapercibido para ella.

No pudo evitar releer la última página, aquella que mostraba el supuesto destino que había corrido su progenitora. Pero esta vez, algo llamó su atención, en concreto la sangre seca que manchaba la maltrecha hoja. Con cautela, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por los trozos ensangrentados del papel. Fue entonces, cuando el recuerdo se abrió paso entre sus caóticos pensamientos.

'_Deberías aprender a no hacerte daño mientras juegas cielo, la sangre que pierdes por culpa de esas heridas es valiosa. Algún día, podría salvarle la vida a alguien.'_

Lo recordaba como si fuese ayer.

Sin más dilación, tomó su bajo-hacha, que estaba reposando junto a la cama. El instrumento en cuestión, era el hacha familiar de doble filo, al estilo Labrys, la cual había transformado en bajo. Era de un color rojo oscuro parecido al de la sangre. Sujetando el instrumento firmemente con la mano derecha, puso la yema del dedo índice izquierdo sobre el afilado borde y ejerció presión hasta lograr que la sangre brotase. Al conseguirlo, observó con gesto amargo como la sangre empezaba a deslizarse lentamente por la parte interior de su dedo. Dejó el bajo-hacha a su lado y buscó la primera página en blanco que había visto. Al encontrarla, posicionó su mano izquierda unos centímetros por encima hasta que una gota de sangre se precipitó sobre ella.

En unos instantes, lo que había parecido ser desde el principio un descuido por parte de la autora del diario, se convirtió en una gran revelación.


	3. La aguja de la discordia

"_A veces le entraban ganas de clavarle una estaca en el ojo."_

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde el sangriento descubrimiento, de nuevo era de noche. Sin embargo, había dado su palabra, y aunque no estaba de humor para aguantar a la realeza de la Tierra de Ooo, haría un esfuerzo.  
Marceline, quien ya andaba cerca del Palacio Real del Congreso, llegaba tarde a la reunión, cosa que le daba igual, pues tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar antes que en quedar bien con esa gente.  
Después de un largo viaje, teniendo que atravesar el Desierto Maldito y los Paramos, llegó a su destino. Por suerte para ella, había hecho todo el trayecto volando.

Al ir a aterrizar se precipitó en picado en dirección a la entrada principal del edificio, justo antes de tocar el suelo frenó en seco, posando sus pies lentamente sobre el. Ante ella, el gran edificio que se hallaba en la cima de una gran montaña, alzándose sobre las nubes que cubrían los desérticos Paramos. Tenía forma circular y su arquitectura se fusionaba con la naturaleza del lugar de tal manera, que nadie sabía si era un edificio arbóreo con partes artificiales o si de lo contrario fue construido artificialmente y luego la vegetación lo cubrió.  
El peculiar aterrizaje de la vampiresa, no pasó desapercibido para los guardias que vigilaban la entrada al palacio, quienes al ver que se acercaba se apresuraron en abrir el gran portón. Seguidamente, realizaron una reverencia y la presentaron ante los monarcas que allí se hallaban.

Se había vestido para la ocasión con unos tejanos grises ajustados y una camiseta de manga corta color granate, con una calavera blanca dibujada en el pecho. Ésta, tenía un par de cremalleras que atravesaban los costados a modo de adorno y un pequeño bolsillo en la manga izquierda. Como calzado, llevaba unas botas altas de color negro. En cuanto a accesorios, traía un bolso negro colgado a modo de zurrón, en el cual entre otras cosas, llevaba el viejo diario. Respecto a su pelo, no se había esmerado mucho, lo llevaba recogido con una coleta baja que dejaba caer varios mechones sueltos, dándole un aspecto despreocupado. Era obvio que ni su ropa ni su peinado, estaban indicados para el evento, pero eso no era algo que le importase lo más mínimo.

Nada más entrar, se hizo el silencio, que tan sólo era interrumpido por el ruido de sus tacones al andar. Pudo sentir como era objeto de todo tipo de miradas; sin hacer caso de ellas y sin mediar palabra alguna, se dirigió a ocupar su lugar en la gran mesa. Contándola a ella, eran nueve los asistentes de este año, las princesas Chicle, Frambuesa, Esmeralda, Lodo, Salchicha, Trapos, el Rey y la Reina del Espacio Bultos y el Rey Tortuga.

"Ah... Marceline. Me alegra que hayas podido llegar." El Rey Tortuga, que presidía la asamblea de los nueve, rompió el silencio con su grave y ronca voz, dándole la bienvenida al evento. "La Princesa Chicle nos avisó que te demorarías a causa de un desprendimiento en tu cueva, que ha dejado una gran roca en tu salón."  
El anciano pronunció las palabras lentamente, las cuales parecieron asombrar notoriamente a la Reina de los Vampiros, quien por unos instantes no supo que responder.

No tardó en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, concretamente al ver como Bonnibel sonreía maliciosamente mientras la miraba, era obvio que se estaba cobrando todas las burlas de la noche anterior. "Ehm... si, de hecho, la he mandado esculpir y tapizar como un sofá." Sonrió y entrecerró los ojos mientras le devolvía la mirada a su amiga.

"Eso si que es saber aprovechar el momento. Prosigamos pues…" La idea pareció tener una acogida un tanto graciosa entre los asistentes. Después, dando por zanjado el asunto, el anciano rey prosiguió con la reunión.

Bonnibel, siguió aguantándole la mirada a Marceline mientras los asistentes presentaban sus informes, estaba satisfecha por haberle gastado esa pequeña broma. Aún estaba algo fatigada por no haber podido descansar bien, pero eso no le había impedido idear esa divertida inocentada. Sólo había dormido unas dos horas, las suficientes para tener un aspecto medianamente presentable para asistir al evento del congreso. No obstante, no habían sido bastantes para quitarse el cansancio de encima.

La lucha, se vio interrumpida cuando le tocó exponer los informes del Reino de Caramelo ante la asamblea. Era un hecho ya reconocido, que desde que ella asumió el mando años atrás, se había convertido uno de los más prósperos de la Tierra de Ooo, por no decir el que más. Gracias a los conocimientos científicos que la monarca poseía, había logrado un desarrollo tecnológico impresionante. Por si fuera poco, todo avance era compartido con el resto de reinos, mejorando así la calidad de vida de todos y no sólo de unos pocos. Gracias a estas acciones, se había granjeado el favor del resto de líderes, quienes ya la consideraban la embajadora de Ooo.

La exposición, duró unos diez minutos, era el tiempo para ruegos y preguntas el que se estaba extendiendo más de lo normal. Contestó a todas y cada una de las preguntas, resolviendo todas las dudas que podían tener los asistentes. Todos preguntaron algo, todos salvo Marceline, a quien la charla parecía estar aburriendo notablemente.

El encuentro de la realeza de Ooo, se realizaba cada ciento cincuenta años. Habían sido cuatro eventos en total a lo largo de los siglos y ella había asistido a los tres últimos. Al primero no asistió, pues entonces aun no era reina y aun siéndolo, no acababa de entender su presencia allí, ya que no tenía reino alguno ni súbditos conocidos. La política la agobiaba, si más no, fue esa una de las muchas causas de la Guerra del Gran Champiñón, a la que ella sobrevivió.

Después de un largo rato intentando prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, finalmente se dio por vencida. No era un buen momento para ella y tenía la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo allí sentada. Que fuese inmortal y dispusiese de todo el tiempo del mundo no significaba que pudiese malgastarlo de esa manera.

Finalmente, tras un par de interminables horas, la exposición que estaba llevando a cabo la Princesa Chicle finalizó. Como estaba estipulado en el programa del evento, cuando la mitad de los asistentes hubiesen presentado sus informes, tocaría el descanso. Eso significaba que tendría que aguantar a cuatro asistentes más dar una charla sobre lo estupendos y maravillosos que eran sus reinos, lo cual agobió aún más a la vampiresa.  
Los ocho asistentes, se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos para dirigirse a la zona en donde estaban los aperitivos, Marceline, que estaba hambrienta les siguió de cerca. Al menos, se habían tomado la molestia de poner algo en las mesas que se adaptase a su dieta.

Se sirvió un vaso de ponche de frutas, el cual era dulce y de un intenso color rojo; en cuanto a comida no lo tenía muy claro, había sándwiches de todo tipo, fruta y algunas de las famosas tartas de fresa. Todo tenía buena pinta, pero por algún motivo solo le apetecía comer algo dulce, así que se decantó por una porción de tarta. Supuestamente, ese postre era el más codiciado de Ooo, y como no, estaba hecho en el Reino de Caramelo, las mejores fresas del continente crecían allí, y estaban muy bien vigiladas, eso era algo que sabía por experiencia propia, ya que alguna vez intentó agenciarse con unas cuantas.

Contempló la porción de tarta detenidamente, unos instantes después se la llevo a la boca, hincando delicadamente uno de sus colmillos en ella, decolorando así la mermelada de fresa. Después, volvió a dejar el trozo de tarta en el plato, cogió el tenedor y empezó a comérsela de forma normal. Un bocado tras otro, el postre fue menguando lentamente, a pesar de estar delicioso, ella no mostraba entusiasmo alguno al comerlo. Parecía como si se hubiese convertido en un autómata, imitando a los demás sin sentir siquiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba tan absorta en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le estaba acercando por detrás. Sintió como algo cálido se posaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, esa extraña sensación hizo que se sobresaltara levemente. Volviendo de entre el caos de sus pensamientos, miró su hombro en busca de la causa.

"¿Está buena?" Bonnibel, al ver que la vampiresa clavaba sus ojos en su mano, se apresuró en retirarla. Seguidamente se colocó frente a ella para poder entablar una conversación.

La princesa, iba vestida con un elegante vestido tipo imperio, que dejaba parte de su espalda al descubierto y tenía una raja en uno de los lados de la falda para mayor comodidad al andar. El color de la prenda, abarcaba dos tonos de rosa, claro para la capa superior del vestido y oscuro para la interior y algunos detalles, como bordados y lazos. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, el cual estaba alisado a conciencia, incluso el flequillo y como no, llevaba puesta su reluciente tiara real.

"¿Cómo dices?" Preguntó mientras seguía sus movimientos con la mirada. No es que le hubiese molestado la sensación de calor, simplemente le era extraña, lo que le molestó realmente había sido que la tocase.

"La tarta… estabas comiéndote un trozo." Sonrió y señalo el plato vacío que Marceline seguía sosteniendo entre sus manos.

_Estaba deliciosa…_ "No estaba muy allá la verdad." No iba a admitir que algo que proviniese de ese reino fuera perfecto.

"Hmm… Te recordaré eso la próxima vez que te pillen robando fresas del jardín real." Dijo a modo de reprimenda burlona. No es que estuviese molesta por sus hurtos ocasionales, sino porque en vez de pedírselas amablemente prefería 'cogerlas prestadas'.

"Ni que las fueses a echar en falta." Dejó el plato vacío sobre una de las mesas y cogió el vaso de ponche. "Por cierto, bonita broma, ¿se te ha ocurrido a ti solita?"

Bonnibel soltó una risita, todavía recordaba la cara que se le había quedado a Marceline. "No me negarás que ha sido divertida. Eso te pasa por llegar tarde. Además, tenías un gran desconchón en el techo del salón, si algún día van a tu casa ya tendrás la prueba del… delito. Que a todo esto… era enorme, ¿qué se supone que hiciste?"

"Es una larga historia… pero que sepas, que fue por tu culpa." El desperfecto había sido causado por cierto amigo de la vampiresa, mientras cantaba una canción dedicada a la princesa sin que esta estuviese presente.

"¿Culpa mía? ¿Por qué siempre me hechas la culpa de todo?" Frunció el ceño ofendida y luego suspiró, decidió dejar de lado el asunto, por ahora. "¿Has leído algo más del diario?" Se había puesto sería, el tema lo requería.

"Pues…" Se calló al ver que tenían compañía. No quería que nadie más se enterase de algo tan privado.

"Ehm… Perdón por molestar, es que la Princesa Lodo y yo tenemos unas dudas sobre uno de tus inventos." Interrumpió alguien con una aguda vocecilla, mientras tiraba del vestido de la Princesa Chicle. Era la inconfundible Princesa Frambuesa, la tonalidad de su pelo era la misma que la de la fruta por la que fue nombrada, rojo. Era bajita de estatura y rasgos dulces, casi aniñados.

Bonnibel, la miró. Le había fastidiado la interrupción, pero por cortesía accedió a resolver las dudas de las otras princesas. "Claro, vamos." Dijo sonriente, acto seguido y cuando se aseguró de que Frambuesa no podía oírla, miró a Marceline. "No creo que tarde mucho, así que no te vayas muy lejos, que nos conocemos."

La vampiresa se rió entre dientes. "¿Es una orden?" Preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja y ladeaba la cabeza.

Chicle entrecerró los ojos y movió levemente la cabeza hacia los lados a modo de negación. "Eres incorregible." Se dio media vuelta y fue junto a las princesas Lodo y Frambuesa.

Siguió sus pasos con la mirada mientras ponía mala cara. Estaba allí a desgana y lo que menos le apetecía, era tener que esperar a que la princesita estuviese libre para poder hablar del tema. Dio un sorbo de ponche mientras observaba el panorama, todo el mundo hablando entre si de temas aburridos, ninguno le parecía interesante, así que decidió salir a tomar el aire. Se dirigió levitando hacia la salida trasera del edificio, la cual daba a un modesto jardín con forma semicircular, allí no habría nadie, por lo que estaría más tranquila.

El lugar, a pesar no ser muy grande, parecía estar bien atendido. Un camino de piedras lo atravesaba dividiéndolo en dos partes iguales, el suelo que no formaba parte de él, estaba cubierto de hierba fresca y esponjosa. Había arbustos podados con forma ovalada y árboles, que se alzaban para proporcionar sombra durante el día, a quien se sentase bajo los bancos de piedra grisácea que había bajo ellos. Durante la noche, era iluminado por un par de farolas, que flanqueaban un pequeño estanque que había justo en el centro. Este era atravesado por un puente de madera, conectado con el camino de piedra.  
En el agua, había varios nenúfares blancos flotando, no parecía que hubiese peces, quizás por la altura a la que estaba el lugar. Después del puente, la senda de piedras se ensanchaba a modo de abanico, hasta tocar la barandilla de piedra gris que rodeaba el lugar a modo de protección.

Cruzó jardín flotando, fue directa a la baranda del fondo y se sentó en ella de cara al abismo. Como sabía volar, no necesitaba tomar precauciones. Apoyó el peso de su torso sobre la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha sujetaba el vaso de ponche. Disfrutando de la magnifica vista, dio otro pequeño sorbo. Ahora que estaba tranquila, podía volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Con paso lento y calmado, el anciano Rey Tortuga se acerco a ella, se apoyo en la barandilla y contempló el paisaje nocturno. "Todavía recuerdo la primera reunión a la que me tocó asistir. Apenas acababa de cumplir los veinte años y estaba nervioso por tener que presidir la asamblea. Sin embargo, ahí estabas tu, tan tranquila, fingiendo no prestar interés alguno…" La grave y ronca voz pareció despertar a Marceline de su estado de ensimismamiento, haciendo que mirase al anciano.

"Todavía me sigo preguntando que hago aquí." Definitivamente, hoy no era su día, ya había sido sorprendida dos veces.

"Ah… claro que lo sabes. Tú eres la voz de la experiencia. Eres quien debe velar por las decisiones de los demás, para que no cometamos los errores del pasado." Replicó el Rey Tortuga.

Marceline rió entre dientes y dio otro sorbo de ponche. "Como si no tuviese otra cosa mejor que hacer…"

"Y entonces, ¿quién lo hará?" Inquirió. El anciano era sabio, y sabía que por mucho que le pesase, la vampiresa seguiría en el papel de guardián del tiempo.

"Siempre podéis poner a vuestra princesita preferida al cargo. Seguro que le encantaría ese papel tan… importante." La última palabra la pronunció en tono sarcástico.

"Hmm… Entonces, ¿es ella la causa por la que hoy estás tan distraída? Normalmente, finges desinterés en las reuniones, pero hoy… hoy estabas realmente distraída. Si más no, me he tomado mi tiempo para llegar hasta aquí y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta." Dijo mientras se acariciaba su frondosa y larga barba gris.

"¿Qué? La pregunta es tan absurda y obvia que…" Suspiró. "No, no es por ella."

El anciano sonrió. "Entiendo."  
En estas, Bonnibel que acababa de entrar en el jardín, se acercó a ellos. "Vaya… precisamente estábamos hablando de ti princesa." El anciano rió, que fuese el portavoz de la asamblea, no significaba que careciese de sentido del humor. Sabía perfectamente que el comentario incomodaría a Marceline y que posiblemente la forzaría a delatarse, en caso de que hubiese mentido respecto a la Princesa Chicle, claro está. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a carraspear mientras clavaba su mirada en él, seguidamente miró a su amiga, quien frunció el ceño ante tal comentario de bienvenida.

"Esto… si interrumpo puedo volver en otro momento." Aunque tenía una conversación pendiente, el código de cortesía estaba claro en ese aspecto, era de mala educación interrumpir conversaciones ajenas. Ella lo cumplía a rajatabla, no como otros monarcas.

"Oh… no querida, yo ya me iba, solo salí a tomar el aire. Seguro que hay asuntos dentro que requieren mi atención." Una vez dicho eso, el Rey Tortuga se retiró al interior del edificio.

Mientras miraba como se alejaba, Marceline, se bebió de un trago el ponche que le quedaba, después cambió de posición, sentándose en la barandilla con las piernas hacia el jardín. Dejó el vaso vacío a su lado y apoyó las manos en la superficie de piedra. Apenas había podido disfrutar de su momento de paz, pero cuanto antes acabase con el tema mejor.

"Lo de que estabais hablando sobre mi, ¿era cierto? No es que me importe, pero…" Antes de que acabase la frase Marceline la interrumpió.

"Tan solo me ha preguntado si me había aburrido tu exposición. Es obvio que si, no es nada de lo que debas… preocuparte." Soltó una risita a modo de mofa.

"Ajá… bueno, viniendo de ti era de esperar, supongo que era un tema demasiado sofisticado para alguien como tú." Normalmente todo el mundo prestaba atención cuando hablaba, y en cierto modo le molestaba un poquito no poder lograr captar la atención de Marceline por mucho tiempo, cuando el tema era serio.

Soltó una carcajada. "¿Sofisticado? Pero si aburres hasta a las piedras cuando hablas."

Bonnibel entrecerró los ojos. A veces le entraban ganas de clavarle una estaca en el ojo. "En fin, sigamos por donde lo habíamos dejado antes, ¿Has descubierto algo?" Decidió no seguirle el juego, ya sabía como solía acabar y no le gustaba. La vampiresa, en lugar de contestar, empezó a escudriñar con la mirada a su amiga en busca de algún objeto punzante, ya fuese un broche, una aguja o un machete.  
La princesa, se incomodó ante la forma en que la miraba Marceline, como ella no se percataba, carraspeó. "¿Puedo saber por qué me estas mirando de esa manera?"

La miró a los ojos. "He descubierto algo, pero necesito algo afilado para poder enseñártelo."

"¿Algo afilado? Bueno, tengo un imperdible pero…" _si te lo presto se me cae el vestido. _La suerte no la favoreció a la hora de escoger su vestido, ya que una vez se lo había colocado, se dio cuenta de que el cordón que lo ataba por la parte delantera no tenía la longitud necesaria para tapar todo el escote. Esos atuendos, eran algo complicados de llevar, se requería bastante tiempo, tanto para ponérselos como para quitárselos. Por ello, lo había solucionado temporalmente uniendo con un imperdible el trozo de tela que quedaba sin atar.

"Genial, dámelo." Se bajó de la barandilla y sacó el diario del bolso, el cual había llevado colgado a la espalda todo este tiempo.

Bonnibel vaciló durante unos segundos, pero al ver de nuevo el diario, se decantó por darle el imperdible. Lo desenganchó del escote con cuidado y se lo entregó, por suerte el vestido parecía estar lo suficientemente sujeto. Mientras no realizase ningún movimiento brusco seguiría todo en su lugar. "¿Qué vas a hacer con el imperdible?"

"Ahora lo verás, toma, aguántalo." Se lo había dado abierto por una de las muchas páginas en blanco. Al sostener el diario con las dos manos, el escote del vestido, sucumbió a la presión que ejercía el busto de la princesa sobre la tela, dejando ver más de lo que debería, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para la vampiresa. "Vaya Bonnie, veo que vas mejorando tus técnicas de seducción. Normalmente, era necesario que hubiese más alcohol de por medio y que yo sepa… el ponche no llevaba."

Ante el comentario jocoso, la princesa se ruborizó. El suceso en sí no era la causa, sino las memorias de algo peor que conservaba su amiga. "C-Como… ¡¿Cómo puedes acordarte todavía de eso?!

Rió entre dientes. "Suerte que no te acordabas de nada ¿eh?" Sonrió satisfecha al ver como quien tenía enfrente se había delatado solita. "Y… respondiendo a tu pregunta, que una princesa se emborrache y se abalance sobre mi, no es algo que me pase todos los días." Al terminar la frase, hundió la punta del afilado imperdible en la yema de su dedo índice.

Eso, dio pie a Bonnibel para cambiar de tema, cosa que deseaba ansiosamente. "Pero que… No puede ser… ¿Magia de sangre? ¿Desde cuando la practicas?" No obtuvo respuesta.  
Cuando la gota de sangre entró en contacto con el papel, las letras empezaron a revelarse lentamente, en un color rojizo que posteriormente se oscurecería, dejando ver nítidamente un texto escrito. "Fascinante…" _¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?_

"Bueno, aquí lo tienes… creo que sólo se revela con mi sangre." Lamió la yema de su dedo para cerrar la pequeña herida.

La princesa seguía observando como el texto se revelaba. "¿Y si lo pruebo yo? Igual funciona con la de cualquiera…"

"No será con esta aguja. Mi sangre es… como era… ¡ah, si! Demasiado **sofisticada** para los mortales." Sonrió con aires de superioridad.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? De todas formas, siempre puedo limpiarla en los lavabos del congreso." Todavía tenía la mirada clavada en el diario, pues no se atrevía a mirar a su amiga a la cara.

"Hmm… ¿Sabes qué? Hazlo. Será gracioso verte atravesar la sala enseñando cacho." Soltó una risita. "Aunque si quieres puedo limpiarla en ese estanque con agua tan… cristalina."

Levantó la mirada tímidamente. "Ehm… No, gracias. Pero… No querrás que vuelva ahí dentro… así ¿no?"

"¿Y por qué no? ¡Sería divertido!" Sonrió. "Sería una forma de compensarme por no dejarme verte calva y teñida de verde ¿no crees?"

"Ajá, muy gracioso." Finalmente, la vampiresa consiguió que la mirase a la cara, aunque fuese clavándole su famosa mirada de desaprobación.

Marceline, respondió a esa mirada con una amplia sonrisa. "Oh, mira. Se ha revelado toda la letra. Hm… creo que sé de que lugar habla."

Bonnibel, volvió a mirar el diario. La página revelada, hablaba sobre una especie de antiguo santuario de la vida.

_**"Querida Marcy, si cuando leas esto él ya te ha encontrado,  
espero que recuerdes el camino a nuestro pequeño santuario.  
**__**Tú y yo, no somos más que una grieta indeseada en su gran castillo de cristal,  
tan diminuta que no saben cómo arreglarla sin romper lo demás.  
**__**  
Ignora los cantos de sirena,  
**__**sigue la luz del escudo,  
**__**pues él te guiará a un hogar seguro,  
**__**en donde el dolor no se digna a aparecer.**__**  
**_

_**Si dejas que sus secretos te arropen,  
**__**soñarás de forma tan vivaz,  
**__**que podrás sentir de nuevo la calidez.  
**__**Recuerda su sangre y su fruto,  
**__**pues gracias a ellos volverás a vivir.  
**__**  
Cuando no quieras ser encontrada,  
ven aquí, y que este se convierta en tu castillo de cristal,  
en donde serás reina y no grieta."**__**  
**_

"Es triste y a al vez… bello. ¿A qué o quién se refería?" Inquirió la princesa con gran curiosidad.

"El lugar, es… bueno. He estado allí varias veces. Es una especie de refugio, ya estaba allí antes de la guerra. En cuanto a él…" Frunció el ceño al recordarle.

"No tienes por qué hablarme de él si no quieres. ¿Puedo cerrar ya el diario?" La curiosidad, se veía superada por las ganas de arreglar su escote.

"No, espera a que se seque. Y no me importa hablarte de ese bastardo. Seguramente se refiere al Rey de los vampiros, a quien maté." Hizo una pausa y observó a su amiga, buscando alguna reacción visible respecto a su último comentario. "Creo que ya sabías que fue así como me convertí en reina."

_Por Dios… cuánto más voy a tener que estar así…_"Sí… sí. No me contaste personalmente la historia, me enteré por Finn y Jake. No voy a opinar, pues no sé que pasó, así que no te preocupes."

La vampiresa, se apoyó en la barandilla de cara al horizonte y se quedó mirando el imperdible que tenía en la mano. "Si te portas bien, quizás te lo cuente algún día." Dijo riendo entre dientes. "El sitio, está en el otro continente. Voy allí a veces, ya sabes. No hay nada especial, salvo un escudo y un árbol raro."

"¿Qué tienen de especial?" Miró el diario y empezó a soplar para intentar que se secase más rápido.

"El escudo, es algo así como un campo de fuerza que protege al árbol." Se giró de cara a la princesa y apoyó su trasero en la barandilla. Seguidamente empezó a juguetear con el imperdible mientras sonreía, disfrutaba al ver como su amiga lo pasaba mal. "Y el árbol…" Suspiró. "Creo que es curativo, algo por el estilo."

"¿Cómo? Vaya, eso es… ¿Puedes llevarme allí? Me gustaría tomar muestras del árbol y ver ese escudo."

Marceline, se llevó el imperdible a la boca para limpiar los restos de sangre, se acercó a la princesa y empezó a arreglar el escote de su vestido, intentando que quedase igual o mejor que antes. Aunque no quería rozar su piel lo más mínimo, acabó haciéndolo de forma no intencionada. _Oh, mierda._ Se lamentaba de haberla tocado, aunque hubiese sido por un breve instante, no obstante, la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo le resultó muy agradable.  
El contactó de los fríos dedos de la vampiresa con su canalillo, hizo que un escalofrío recorriese cada rincón de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar ruborizarse. _¿Me he puesto roja? Oh dios mío… dios mío. Seguro que se esta riendo por dentro la muy…_

Finalmente, tras unos segundos acabó. "Ves, ha quedado incluso mejor que antes." Dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Bonnibel carraspeó y cerró el diario. Todo aquello le estaba resultando muy incomodo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese responder, se percató de que las palabras de Marceline le habían provocado un déjà vu. "Vaya… juraría que ya he vivido esto antes."

"Quizás, normalmente hago todo mejor que tú, no es nada nuevo." Tomó el diario y lo metió en el bolso.

"Muy graciosa." Se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado. Seguía sintiéndose incomoda. "Además, ¿no se supone que tu sangre era demasiado sofisticada para mi? ¿Por qué me has devuelto la aguja?"

Marceline se mordió el labio inferior. "Bueno, si te pincharas ahora… no sentirías dolor precisamente, sino todo lo contrario. Sería interesante ver tu reacción, la verdad." Soltó una risita. "Sobre todo si pasase ahí dentro, delante de todos los demás."

_¿Por qué se supone que sería interesante ver cómo me retuerzo de placer? Eres incorregible, maldita. _Bonnibel resopló. "¿Me vas a llevar a ese lugar o no?"

"No veo ningún 'por favor' en esa pregunta." Dijo canturreando. Le encantaba enfadar a su amiga.

"Que te lo has creído." La incomodidad estaba causando que la tensión aumentase más rápido de lo normal.

"¿Dónde ha quedado aquello de 'por la ciencia'?" Su tono era claramente de burla.

La princesa, que no se sentía con ganas de aguantar sus bromas, decidió ignorarla y entrar de nuevo en el edificio.

Marceline por su parte, no se lo impidió, se limitó a observar como se marchaba. "Qué poco aguante…" Susurró.

"¡Te he oído, que lo sepas!" Exclamó Bonnibel antes de entrar en el congreso.

Aunque en realidad, había fingido estar enfadada. No aguantaba ni un segundo más cerca de Marceline, por lo sucedido con su vestido y por saber que ella todavía recordaba su desliz, el cual ocurrió durante la gira en la que fue manager de su grupo de rock. La sensación era tremendamente extraña y no le gustaba lo más mínimo. _Estaba aburrida, con suerte se marchará, o eso espero…_

Por desgracia para ella, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, ya que después del tiempo de descanso, se la encontró sentada en su asiento, sonriendo malévolamente mientras la miraba. Ahora sí tenía un motivo para quedarse, quería regocijarse en la vergüenza que sentía Bonnibel, ya que sus modales y enseñanzas reales, no la ayudarían esta vez. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando, ver a la siempre perfecta Princesa Chicle así de sofocada, era algo prácticamente improbable. La reunión transcurrió normalmente, se dedicó a no quitarle el ojo de encima a su amiga, a la par que fingía prestar atención, sin embargo no pudo evitar perderse una vez más en sus pensamientos.

_Igual me he pasado de la raya antes, pero ha sido tan divertido… No sé, quizás debería llevarla al refugio. Pero… es MI refugio. Si la llevo, dejará de ser solo mío. Por otro lado… sería una forma de averiguar si recuerda algo más. Porque de ser así… _Su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido, ya que la asamblea acababa de concluir.

Mientras se levantaba de la silla, pudo escuchar la conversación que mantenía Bonnibel con el resto de princesas, al parecer querían ir a tomar algo a un local que estaba muy de moda últimamente, el tipo de sitio repipi que Marceline odiaba. Sin prisa pero sin pausa, empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida. No había dejado de escuchar lo que hablaban en ningún momento, cual fue su sorpresa al oír su nombre en boca de la Princesa Chicle.

Estaba utilizando la estratagema de distraer a las demás princesas, entreteniéndolas para que perdiesen el tiempo preguntándole a ella si quería ir, para así poder escabullirse. Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Marceline, que iba levitando unos cuantos metros por delante, hizo una voltereta en el aire hacia atrás pasando por encima de ellas, para colocarse detrás del grupo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para las princesas, las cuales la observaron con entusiasmo, todas salvo Bonnibel.

"¿Planes de celebración? ¿A dónde teníais pensado ir?" Preguntó dirigiéndose al grupo de monarcas.

"¡Guau, menuda pirueta! Justamente te íbamos a preguntar ahora Marceline." Dijo alegremente la Princesa Frambuesa.

"Hemos oído hablar de un local que regenta un tal Paco Fiestas, ¡dicen que está en el estomago de un monstruo!" La Princesa Lodo, prosiguió.

"¡Y encima allí sirven la mejor hidromiel de todo Ooo!" Añadió la Princesa Salchicha.

"He tocado con mi grupo en peores lugares… aunque lo de la hidromiel es un buen gancho." Soltó una pequeña carcajada. "¿Verdad Princesa Chicle?" Pronunció la pregunta con retintín. Solo llamaba a su amiga por su título nobiliario cuando quería mofarse de ella.

Bonnibel respondió a esa pregunta poniendo mala cara, su plan no había salido como ella quería, no había logrado ahuyentarla al mencionarla, si no todo lo contrario. Finalmente respondió. "De todas formas… ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro día? La semana que viene, por ejemplo, así podrían venir el resto de princesas."

"Buena idea, espero que tengas tu gran palacio libre para entonces. ¿A que sí chicas?" La propuesta de la vampiresa, quien sonreía maliciosamente mientras miraba a Chicle, había tenido muy buena acogida entre las demás. _Así aprenderá a no intentar empaquetarme marrones._

"Incluso podríamos quedarnos a dormir, ¡cómo una fiesta de pijamas!" La Princesa Frambuesa estaba realmente entusiasmada con la idea.

Acto seguido, las tres princesas fueron adelantándose, mientras hablaban de lo que podrían hacer en la próxima fiesta en el palacio del Reino de Caramelo, dejando atrás a Chicle y Marceline.

"No me mires así, tu te lo has buscado." Dijo la Reina de los Vampiros en respuesta a la mirada de desaprobación de su amiga.

"No se a que te refieres." Miró hacia otro lado enfurruñada.

"¿Ah, no? Ahí intentando encasquetarme a esas tres mientras tú te escabullías…" La acusó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Te salió mal la jugada Bonnie." Canturreó.

Bonnibel suspiró y puso mala cara, la había pillado. "Pues espero que no vengan todas. Si no nos va a costar mucho organizar algo de tal magnitud…"

"Perdona… ¿nos?" Soltó una risita. "Es tu reino, así que… tú solita te encargas." Tras pronunciar la última frase, se fue levitando rápidamente mientras se reía a carcajadas.

"¡¿Qué?! Pero serás…" Se quedó sola en mitad del pasillo de salida, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. _En fin… quizás con la excusa de la fiesta, pueda insistirle para que me lleve a aquel lugar…_

Justo antes de salir del congreso, el Rey Tortuga que se hallaba en la entrada, la detuvo. "Princesa Chicle, ¿puedo pedirte un momento de tu valioso tiempo?" Preguntó con su grave y ronca voz.

"Claro, dime, siempre tengo tiempo para ti." Sonrió.

"Veras… encontramos esto en la misma antigua sección que visitaste el otro día." Dijo refiriéndose al antiguo libro que sostenía. "Está en buen estado. Trata sobre vampiros, pensé en entregárselo a Marceline al final del evento, pero ha salido como alma que lleva el diablo… nunca mejor dicho. Dudo que ella vaya a pasarse por la gran biblioteca, y mis mensajeros digamos que… le tienen respeto. Y yo no estoy para ese tipo de viajes." Hizo una pausa.  
"Estaría muy agradecido si se lo pudieses entregar, pues seguro que la verás mucho antes que yo." Dijo sonriendo. Era obvio que se había dado cuenta de que algo había pasado entre ellas durante la segunda parte de la reunión.

_¿Lo está haciendo a propósito? Se perfectamente que puede entregárselo cuando quiera e incluso en persona, pero…_ "Si, claro, no hay problema, de hecho tenía que verla mañana." Era mentira, pero sentía curiosidad por lo que le dijo sobre su sangre estando en el jardín.

"Magnífico, toma. Oh… y dile de mi parte que espero que le guste el obsequio. Y también que venga a visitarme más a menudo." Satisfecho por haberse salido con la suya, el viejo monarca se retiró al interior del edificio.

Mientras tanto, la vampiresa, volaba por encima de las nubes en dirección a su guarida, tenía ganas de entretenerse, así que descendió por debajo de estas, por si había algo interesante que ver de camino a su casa. Para su sorpresa, vio algo al pie de la montaña, en la zona en la que los carruajes reales aparcaban. Se paró en seco y observó el lugar, estaba buscando a alguien. Descendió hasta situarse unos dos metros por encima del aparcamiento. Allí estaba. Necesitaba respuestas y ahora era un buen momento para obtenerlas, así que no dudó en ir a conseguirlas.

Se posó de forma grácil en el carruaje abierto, sin que su victima, la cual se hallaba en el asiento del conductor, se percatara. Seguidamente, se sentó en uno de los asientos, sin que el vehiculo se moviese lo más mínimo. "Tú…" Antes de proseguir con su asalto, se aseguró de que no había nadie alrededor. "Me aseguraste que lo único que no recordaría sería su muerte, en lugar de eso, le borraste todas sus malditas memorias respecto a mi. Está empezando a recordar, lo se… ¡Todo es culpa de tu estúpido y defectuoso conjuro!"  
Marceline lo atravesó con la mirada, estaba convencida de que el hechizo que afectaba a la Princesa Chicle, estaba dejando de hacer efecto. "Joder… ¡Me dijiste que solo yo podría romperlo!" Espetó, estaba tan furiosa que parecía que iba a transformarse en algo letal en cualquier momento.


	4. Valeriana

"_Con el movimiento, el escote del vestido volvió a soltarse, pero esta vez estaba a salvo en su habitación."_

"Ah… Señorita Marceline... q-que, sorpresa…." Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del Mayordomo Menta, el principal asistente de la Princesa Chicle. Era bajito, delgado, tenía pelo blanco con algunas mechas rojas e iba vestido con un esmoquin azul marino, el cual usaba de uniforme. Estaba sentado, en la silla del conductor del carruaje real.

El asalto verbal de la vampiresa, lo había puesto realmente nervioso, no por el susto, si no por el motivo. Aunque en ese momento, el más perjudicado era el caballo, el cual estaba relinchando asustado por la situación. Después de un par de minutos consiguió apaciguar al equino.  
El mayordomo suspiró, le había costado gran esfuerzo tranquilizarlo. Ahora solo le quedaba intentar aplacar a la Reina de los Vampiros. "Puedo asegurarle que no recuerda lo sucedido…" Tragó saliva. "Quizás tenga la sensación de haber vivido una situación con anterioridad… pero eso es algo tan común que dudo que le preste atención."

"¿Por qué tuviste que hacerle caso a ese engreído? Maldita sea Menta, sabes que no deberías haberlo hecho." Replicó Marceline, intentando calmarse.

"Pero era mi deb…" Antes de acabar la frase fue interrumpido. A lo lejos, se veían algunos de los asistentes al evento hablando entre sí, acercándose cada vez más al aparcamiento. Inquieto, observo de quien se trataba antes de seguir hablando. Por desgracia para él, cuando fue a acabar la frase, estaba completamente solo. Suspiró aliviado, aunque aún estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor de vez en cuando.

Aproximadamente cinco minutos después, apareció La Princesa Chicle. Al pasar por al lado de su asistente, notó que algo raro le pasaba. "¿Menta? ¿Estás bien? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma."

"Más o menos, la… La Princesa Fantasma pasó por aquí y me pilló desprevenido. No es nada de lo que deba preocuparse." Estaba mintiendo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

"Si… a mi también me costó acostumbrarme. Pero es muy simpática una vez la conoces." Sin profundizar mucho más en el tema, se subió al carruaje para emprender el viaje de vuelta.  
Estaba empezando a refrescar, como quedaba casi una hora de camino para llegar a la ciudad, subió la capota del vehiculo pulsando un botón junto a una de las puertas y luego, encendió la pequeña lámpara elástica que había adherida al techo plegable. Ahora que ya lo tenía todo en orden, podría empezar a leer el libro sobre vampiros, que el Rey Tortuga le había encomendado para entregárselo a Marceline.  
Eventualmente, acabaría dándoselo, pero primero quería ojearlo ella. Sentía curiosidad, por saber por qué su amiga se había tomado tantas molestias para limpiar el imperdible y por saber si realmente su saliva provocaba placer en sus victimas.

_Código de honor, clanes… jerarquía… oh, aquí está lo de la sangre. _Conforme leía el capítulo, su rostro cambió. Al parecer, la mordedura de un vampiro no era lo que te convertía. Para transformar a alguien en uno de los suyos, primero drenaban tres cuartas partes de su sangre, al hacerlo, era tradición ofrecer al moribundo una segunda oportunidad. Por norma general, eran pocos los elegidos para convertirse.  
En la mayoría de los casos la victima moría en el proceso, pero si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder responder con coherencia a la propuesta de una nueva vida, le era concedido el don de la inmortalidad bebiendo la sangre del propio vampiro.  
Bonnibel frunció el ceño, no tenía la certeza de si lo que sentía en ese momento era asco o curiosidad científica. Siguió leyendo, para que la conversión fuese efectiva, la victima no debía tener suficientes anticuerpos en su organismo para combatir la intrusión, de ahí lo de drenar el cuerpo casi en su totalidad. _Grotesco…_ pensó al imaginarse la escena.  
Por otra parte, beber la sangre de un vampiro estando sano, reforzaba temporalmente el sistema inmunológico de quien la consumía.

_Hmm… Si es beneficiosa, ¿por qué no quería que entrase en contacto con ella? Hay algo que no cuadra. A ver si encuentro algo respecto a su saliva. _Por más que leía al respecto, las cosas no le cuadraban, de momento. Buscando el capítulo que mencionase algo sobre la saliva, dio con el titulado 'La Ponzoña'.  
Para asegurarse de que sus presas no escapasen, sólo tenían que morderles, inyectando así su saliva repleta de toxinas. Esta, se extendía rápidamente al entrar el contacto con el agitado torrente sanguíneo, provocando un adormecimiento progresivo del cuerpo de la victima. Otra cosa que no encajaba.

'_Si te pincharas ahora, no sentirías dolor precisamente, sino todo lo contrario.' _Al recordar la frase exacta que había pronunciado su amiga, se quedó pensativa mirando al cielo estrellado. Apenas había nubes y la luna aun estaba en fase menguante, iluminando tenuemente el paisaje nocturno. Todavía quedaba un rato hasta llegar a palacio, así que se decantó por seguir leyendo, quizás así encontraría la respuesta al rompecabezas. Pasó al siguiente capítulo, curiosamente se titulaba 'El sol nocturno'. Al leerlo, rió entre dientes, era un bonito nombre que darle a la luna.

Les era imposible disfrutar de la luz del sol, por ello renombraron a la luna de esa manera en su honor. Leyendo esa página, algo llamó su atención. El fenómeno de la luna de sangre, o luna carmesí, era conocido por influenciar a los vampiros convirtiéndolos en bellos ángeles de la muerte, cosechando toda vida a su paso. "Pfft… todo el mundo sabe que la luna roja no es más que una ilusión óptica…" Se dio cuenta tarde de que lo había pronunciado en voz alta.

"¿Cómo dice princesa?" Inquirió el Mayordomo Menta con su aguda pero no menos masculina voz.

"Nada… nada. Es un libro sobre astronomía que me ha prestado el Rey Tortuga antes. Es muy antiguo… y no veas como está de desactualizado." Sonrió.

El crédulo Menta rió entre dientes. "Continúe pues, ya sabe que yo de esos temas lo justo."

_Qué inocente es. De todas formas, tendría que preguntarle sobre lo de la luna a Marceline la próxima vez._ Al percatarse de que ya estaban llegando a las puertas de la ciudad, cerró el libro. Continuaría con su lectura en sus aposentos, donde nadie la molestase.

"Hoy entrare por la puerta del servicio Menta, es tarde y no me apetece hacer ruido entrando por la puerta principal, además, así aprovecho para pasar por la cocina, que tengo algo de sed." Dijo la princesa.

"Pero alteza, puedo llevarle lo que quiera a su habitación." El mayordomo era servicial a cualquier hora del día.

"Nah… es tarde, creo que deben de ser casi las doce de la noche." Realmente quería estar sola.

"Son las doce y veintiocho minutos para ser exactos, majestad. No será molestia alguna llevarle un tentempié." Intentaba convencer a la princesa sutilmente, pero falló en el intento.

"Insisto. Ya sabes que no me gusta que me traten como una inválida Menta." No quería ponerse seria, al fin y al cabo, era con la persona con la que tenía más confianza de palacio.

"Como desee. Entonces, ya ha llegado a su destino. Que pase una buena noche." Esperó a que la princesa se bajase del carruaje y a continuación llevó el vehiculo a los establos.

_Al fin sola._ Dijo para sus adentros. Sin perder tiempo, entró al palacio real por la puerta del servicio, la cual daba a la cocina.

La gran sala, tenía forma rectangular y la estructura del techo estaba compuesta por grandes y antiguos arcos de piedra, pues era una de las pocas salas originales que se conservaban del primer palacio. El centro de la sala, estaba ocupado por una larga y robusta mesa de madera, sobre ella, había una estructura metálica, utilizada para colgar los utensilios de cocina. En uno de los laterales de la sala, había una antigua chimenea de leña, estaba apagada porque se usaba pocas veces, por ello, la pila de troncos estaba recogida en el hueco en el que se quemaban, así no estorbaban.

Al entrar, dejó el viejo libro en la mesa central y luego, se dirigió a uno de los cuatro refrigeradores que había en una de las esquinas de la cocina. Estaban separados por el tipo de comida que contenían, carnes, pescados, verduras y bebidas. Siendo previsora, había guardado una jarra de valeriana en la nevera antes de ir al congreso, ya que sabía que llegaría cansada. Y en cierto modo, también la ayudaría a ahuyentar a los pocos nervios que todavía tenía aferrados a su cuerpo, por lo sucedido con Marceline.

Chicle era una persona que disfrutaba más de un té o una infusión, que de un refresco artificial.

Tomó la jarra helada y vertió la mitad de ella en un gran vaso de cristal, que había cogido de uno de los armarios suspendidos de la cocina. Después la azucaró igual que siempre, con dos cucharadas y media. Agitó la bebida con una pajita y se la llevó junto con el libro a sus aposentos.  
Desde la cocina hasta su habitación, había bastante distancia, por no hablar de las cientos de escaleras que había que subir. Definitivamente, se llegaba antes desde la entrada principal, que desde la sección del servicio. _Demonios… como puede hacer esto Menta todos los días. Quizás debería instalar un ascensor…_ Pensaba mientras soltaba pequeños jadeos por subir tantas escaleras seguidas. Hay que decir que los aposentos reales, se encontraban prácticamente en el otro extremo de la zona de servicio. Sin contar las mazmorras, la altura aproximada a la que se hallaban era de diez pisos, teniendo en cuenta que el gran salón del palacio contaba como la mitad. Por lo tanto, desde la entrada principal solo había que subir cinco pisos, mientras que entrando por la zona de los criados había que subir los diez.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de su habitación, estaba que no podía ni con su alma. Entró y nada más dejar el libro en la mesilla de noche, se bebió el vaso entero dando largos tragos. Por desgracia, se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había hecho. _Estupendo, espero que no me haga efecto enseguida…  
_Dejó el vaso junto al libro y fue al cuarto de baño para quitarse el vestido. Una vez frente al espejo, desenganchó el imperdible con sumo cuidado, cogiéndolo del extremo no contaminado. Lo miró de cerca en busca de algún indicio extraño, pero parecía normal. Quizás podría analizarlo a fondo en el laboratorio, la muestra había sido contaminada, pero probaría suerte de todas maneras. Siempre guardaba bolsas aislantes en el mueble del baño, por lo que aisló el imperdible en una de ellas y lo guardó en uno de los cajones.

Con el movimiento, el escote del vestido volvió a soltarse, pero esta vez estaba a salvo en su habitación. Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo, clavó sus ojos en la zona en la que Marceline la había rozado y pasó sus dedos por ella. Ahí estaba de nuevo, el escalofrío que había recorrido con anterioridad todo su cuerpo provocando que sonriese de forma fugaz. Al darse cuenta de que acababa de sonreír, frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su reflejo a los ojos. _¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar?_ _Creo que debe de ser por el cansancio, sin duda… _Pensó.  
Tras batallar con el complejo vestido durante unos minutos, acabó por quitárselo, lo colgó detrás de la puerta y salió en ropa interior del aseo, ya que había dejado el pijama en la cama. Tras colocárselo, fue a lavarse los dientes, empezaba a bostezar, incluso con la boca llena de espuma mentolada.

Para cuando por fin pudo ponerse a leer el libro, la infusión de valeriana tomada precipitadamente, ya estaba haciendo efecto. Aun así no se rindió, una vez acomodada dentro de la cama, abrió el libro por el primer capítulo, titulado 'Código de Honor'.

Debían ayudarse unos a otros, tanto estando en situaciones de peligro, como fuera de ellas. Como también se respetaba la propiedad de las victimas. Si un vampiro alegaba que una presa era **suya**, ningún otro tendrá derecho a tocarla. Infringir esta norma, era castigado duramente.  
_Ahora entiendo porque es tan posesiva con su comida, incluso con sus cosas, pero no sabia… que también se… aplicaba a las victimas._ Presa del cansancio, finalmente sucumbió al sueño. La habitación se quedó en silencio, la luz de la mesilla encendida y el gran ventanal que daba al balcón entreabierto.

De repente, algo parecido al ruido blanco producido por un televisor empezó a taladrar su cerebro. Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba todo a oscuras, se quedó quieta unos instantes hasta que su vista se adaptase a la penumbra. Todavía estaba algo espesa por acabarse de despertar, miró a su alrededor en busca de la fuente de ese molesto sonido, pero no encontró nada.  
Se frotó los ojos y se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras intentaba despejarse mirando una zapatilla, escuchó un susurró a sus espaldas. Contuvo la respiración por el susto, era de noche y era imposible que alguien hubiese podido entrar en su habitación. Para su sorpresa, al girarse en dirección al origen de la voz, no había nadie. Asustada, se levantó y observó la habitación. Lentamente, caminó hacia el centro de la sala.

…_Es mía…_

Otro susurró que destacaba entre el ruido blanco. Seguía sin ver a nadie.

…_y nada ni nadie va a interponerse entre ella y yo…_

"¿H-Hola? Sé que es una pregunta estúpida… pero ¿Hay alguien ahí?" Nadie respondió. "Si te estás haciendo un sándwich en la cocina… también puedes contestar." Rió nerviosa. Tampoco obtuvo respuesta esta vez.

…_mucho menos tú…_

"¿Yo?" Preguntó a la nada. Miró a sus espaldas, de donde provenía el susurro, no había nadie. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse, estaba tan alterada que estaba empezando a faltarle el aire. Si se trataba de una broma, era de muy mal gusto. Fue en ese momento en el que se le ocurrió que quizás Marceline, quien podía volverse invisible, estaba detrás de todo aquello.

"¿Marceline? Si eres tu… muéstrate, esto no tiene gracia." Dijo intentando calmarse.

De repente, algo frío y suave empezó a acariciarle la nuca. Al girarse lentamente, el ruido blanco aumentó de volumen, haciéndose insoportable, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se tapó los oídos. Tras unos instantes ensordecedores, el sonido cesó. Pero al abrir los ojos, lo que vio, lo que sintió, era surrealista. Una bestia negra de grandes fauces, mirándola fijamente con sus brillantes ojos, rodeando su fino cuello con sus garras heladas. Ante la imagen, gritó horrorizada, y el monstruo como respuesta, rugió al mismo tiempo que la estrangulaba, ahogando así su voz.  
Cuando estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento, una luz cegadora inundó el lugar. Fue entonces cuando despertó.

Todo estaba en su sitio, tal y como lo había dejado horas antes. Ya era de día y el sol entraba por todas las ventanas de la habitación. Bonnibel, estaba realmente alterada por esa horrible pesadilla. Respiraba rápidamente por la boca, por más que intentaba calmarse no lo lograba. No podía dejar de temblar y de recordar lo sucedido en el sueño. Se quedó sentada en la cama, mirando a su alrededor, pasó la mano por su rostro, estaba sudando y sangraba por la nariz. Al ver el liquido carmesí impregnando sus dedos, se alteró todavía más, tan rápido como pudo cogió un pañuelo de papel, extrayéndolo del dispensador que tenía en uno de los cajones de la mesilla de noche.

Un par de minutos después, un horrible dolor de cabeza empezó a aparecer, apoderándose lentamente de cada rincón de su cerebro, al menos había logrado calmarse. Mientras se frotaba las sienes intentando apaciguar al dolor, escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. "¿Alteza? ¿Se puede pasar? Le traigo el desayuno." Era la voz del Mayordomo Menta, tan puntual como siempre. Antes de contestar, se apresuró en dejar los pañuelos desechables manchados de sangre escondidos bajo las almohadas. "Ah… esto, sí, pasa… está abierto." Se recostó e intentó fingir que no había pasado nada.

El asistente entró portando una bandeja, en la que llevaba un suculento y energético desayuno. "Me va a disculpar, todavía no se han repuesto las naranjas, por lo que el zumo de hoy es de mandarina." La princesa asintió, estaba realmente espesa a causa de la jaqueca y no podía evitar darle vueltas a lo que había soñado.

"¿Se encuentra bien? No tiene buen aspecto… dejando de lado que se acaba de despertar." El mayordomo sonrió, podía permitirse el lujo de bromear con ella.

"Estoy bien…" Dijo con un hilo de voz. Carraspeó y siguió hablando. "Tan sólo he tenido una larga y horrible pesadilla. Pero seguro que con este estupendo desayuno que me has preparado se me olvida todo en un pis-pas." En la bandeja, aparte del zumo de mandarina, había un plato con varias tostadas, junto a un tarro de mermelada de fresa y un par de pequeños envases de mantequilla. Para coronarlo un bol con varias piezas de fruta fresca.

"Me alegro que le guste. Por cierto, tiene la agenda libre hasta la hora de comer. Si se lo está preguntando, ahora son las ocho de la mañana." Era eficiente hasta la médula. "Si me disculpa, debo retirarme, tengo que organizar los pedidos de comida de hoy."

"Claro… claro, faltaría más. Gracias por traerme el desayuno." Dicho esto, el asistente salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él. Agradecía los gestos que tenía Menta con ella, pero a veces los consideraba fuera de lugar, que fuese princesa no significaba que fuera a romperse en pedazos por hacer las cosas por si misma.

Empezó a untar las tostadas, primero una fina capa de mantequilla y luego la mermelada. Mientras llevaba a cabo esta simple tarea, pensó en los susurros que el odioso ruido blanco había dejado escapar en la pesadilla. _Es mía… y nada ni nadie va a interponerse entre ella y yo… mucho menos tú. _Parecía que juntando los fragmentos, se formaba una frase, con algo de sentido. No obstante, no había tenido éxito al identificarla, estaba difuminada y algo distorsionada, apenas podía decir si quien la pronunciaba se trataba de un hombre o una mujer.  
Al dar un mordisco a la tostada, recordó a la terrorífica bestia, la imagen de sus brillantes ojos y sus grandes colmillos se le había quedado grabada. El solo hecho de imaginarla, hacía que le entrasen escalofríos.  
Tras comerse cuatro tostadas y beberse todo el zumo, se percató de que el viejo libro sobre vampiros no estaba a la vista. Posiblemente se deslizó entre las sabanas cuando se quedó dormida. Para buscarlo mejor, se levantó de la cama y puso la bandeja del desayuno en la mesita de noche, ya de paso incluyó en ella el vaso de valeriana vacío que había dejado la noche anterior. Acabó encontrando el tomo bajo las almohadas, no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero al menos lo había encontrado.

Tenía ganas de ducharse, por lo que cerró la puerta con llave y aprovechando que el ambiente estaba caldeado gracias al sol, empezó a desnudarse de camino al baño. Aún llevaba la lencería de encaje a juego con el vestido de la noche anterior, la cual dejaba ver escasamente sus encantos. Una vez en el aseo, se miró en el espejo que había encima del lavabo y comprobó que no tuviese ningún rastro de sangre en su nariz. Luego se quedó observando detenidamente su cuello de cerca, en busca de alguna marca de estrangulamiento, pero todo estaba normal. Suspiró, se alegraba de que solo hubiese sido una pesadilla. Antes de que empezase a quitarse la ropa interior, sonó el teléfono. _Quién debe de ser… si son las ocho y media._ Pensó extrañada.  
Fue responder de mala gana, pero al descolgar el teléfono y escuchar la voz de quien había al otro lado, su cara cambió por completo.


	5. Lagunas mentales

_"Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared. Delatarse y preguntarle el por qué de esa fotografía o no decir nada y dejar que la duda la consumiese lentamente."_

Era una soleada mañana de sábado, habían pasado ya seis días desde aquella llamada de teléfono. Y quien la realizó, se encontraba ya en palacio.

"¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión? Todavía sigo sin creérmelo la verdad." Preguntó Chicle intrigada.

"Me aburría. Además, así me aseguro de que no sea una fiesta cursi, que viniendo de ti, lo más probable es que fuese así." Respondió la bella dama que portaba el parasol.

Mantenían la conversación mientras caminaban por los jardines traseros del castillo, el día estaba despejado y aunque el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, apenas calentaba el ambiente. La princesa, se había tomado la molestia de ir a buscar a su invitada a esa parte del palacio.

"¿Era necesario que vinieses a buscarme? Se de sobra el camino." Rechistó la vampiresa.

"No quiero arriesgarme a que me robes más fresas. ¿Y qué es eso de que organizo fiestas cursis?" En realidad había ido a buscarla porque quería saber los motivos que la habían hecho cambiar de opinión.

"Ahora me dirás que en realidad tu no mueves un dedo y dejas que el servicio lo haga todo, ¿no?" Marceline iba levitando a su lado, sosteniendo una sombrilla, de esa forma podía salir tranquilamente de día, sin carbonizarse instantáneamente por la luz solar.

Bonnibel guardó silencio ante el comentario de su amiga, había dado en el clavo, realmente solo quería que la ayudase con los preparativos para insistirle en que la llevase al santuario. Pero posiblemente, si lo admitía abiertamente enfadaría a su invitada, así que intentó desviar el tema. "¿Y qué se supone que tienes pensado entonces?"

"¿Yo? Bueno, si quieres puedo levantar unos cuantos cadáveres para que animen el cotarro." Sonrió ampliamente, sabía perfectamente que su idea la molestaría.

La princesa paró en seco y observó a Marceline con mala cara. Ella, que no se dio por aludida siguió levitando. Bonnibel suspiró y caminó rápido hasta alcanzarla de nuevo, posteriormente entraron al palacio.

El trayecto hasta la gran sala transcurrió en silencio por ambas partes, las dos iban vestidas con algo cómodo.

La vampiresa, hacía gala de su peculiar estilo a la hora de vestir, llevaba el pelo recogido con una coleta baja, que dejaba caer varios mechones sueltos. Calzaba unas viejas deportivas e iba vestida unos pantalones vaqueros rasgados de color gris, en la parte superior, una camiseta holgada de manga corta color negro, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, mostrando los tirantes de la camiseta interior roja. También había traído una chaqueta corta de color granate que llevaba colgada al hombro.

Por otro lado, Chicle se había decantado por algo más simple. Se había dejado la melena suelta, alisada, como siempre y por supuesto llevaba puesta su tiara real. Había elegido un vestido corto de tirantes color morado, complementado con un pañuelo largo de seda rosada alrededor de su cuello. Como calzado, unas botas que le llegaban justo por debajo de la rodilla, de un color rosa oscuro. No era una ropa apropiada para esa fría mañana, sin embargo, era perfecto para una fiesta de interior.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón real, el mayordomo Menta ya se encontraba allí junto al resto del servicio, acabando de organizarlo todo. Prácticamente no quedaba nada por hacer, salvo servir la comida, cosa que se haría a la hora de la fiesta.

Al ver llegar a la invitada, el asistente se sorprendió, sobre todo después de la conversación que mantuvo hace una semana con ella.

"Bienvenida señorita Marceline, si me permite, puedo guardarle el abrigo y la sombrilla en el armario de invitados." Dijo el mayordomo tras hacer una reverencia.

"Hola Menta… cuanto tiempo. Tan servicial como siempre ¿eh?" Era obvio que lo decía con doble sentido. Una vez le entregó las prendas, el mayordomo se retiró.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba todo organizado. Empezó a preguntarse el motivo real por el que Bonnibel quería que la ayudase. Ambas tenían segundas intenciones, la cuestión era quien las iba a revelar primero.

"Veo que no has traído tu bajo. Pensé que tocarías algo esta noche." La música a la que su amiga daba vida, era algo que la princesa realmente disfrutaba.

"No, la verdad es que no creo que saliese nada bueno de eso…" Desde que obtuvo el diario, su estado de ánimo se había visto seriamente perjudicado.

"Lo dices por…" Suspiró. "No pierdes nada por probar y lo sabes. Además, ya sabes que me gusta escuchar tus maquetas." Sonrió

Su comentario le trajo muy buenos recuerdos, por ello intentaría ser amable. "Puedo ir a buscarlo. Total, estoy aquí al lado. Además, seguro que necesitaré entretenerme cuando la fiesta se amuerme."

"¿Lo harías?" No pudo evitar sonreír alegremente. "Quiero decir… apreciaría el gesto." Intentó mantener la compostura. "A todo esto, ¿has traído el diario?"

"Sí, está en la chaqueta. Revelé otra página, por lo que supuse que querrías echarle un vistazo." No es que le incumbiese el contenido secreto de esas hojas en blanco, pero en cierto modo, era una manera de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella hasta el momento.

"Creo que sería mejor guardarlo en mi habitación, al menos hoy, va a venir mucha gente y es un objeto demasiado valioso como para dejarlo ahí." Estaba en lo cierto, por muy vigilado que estuviese el palacio, en las grandes celebraciones nunca se sabía lo que iba a faltar al día siguiente. "Vamos a buscarlo anda."

El armario en donde se guardaban las prendas de los invitados a palacio, estaba tras el gran salón, era empotrado y enorme. Al llegar y entrar en el, Marceline se percató de que había varias vestimentas guardadas. "¿De quién es todo esto? Si soy yo la única que ha llegado ¿no?"

"Bueno, hay veces que mis invitados se olvidan de su abrigo, o de alguna bufanda, cosas así." Respondió mientras buscaba la chaqueta granate.

"¿Y no se las devuelves? No te hacía yo en el papel de vil ladrona." Dijo con tono burlesco.

"¡Claro que se los devuelvo! Les aviso de que se han dejado algo… si vienen a buscarlo o no es cosa suya." Había encontrado la prenda, pero como dudaba de si coger el diario o entregarle la prenda para que ella lo cogiese, se decanto por señalarle donde estaba. "Mira, aquí está la chaqueta."

"Por cierto Bonnie, ¿donde van a dormir?" No se incluyó en la pregunta, pues normalmente no solía dormir de noche.

"Pues la verdad es que no lo tengo claro, la cosa sería dormir todas en una misma habitación, pero somos muchas, la enfermería no es tan grande y a saber como quedará el salón de actos después de la cena…" Se quedó pensativa, realmente no sabía donde meter a tanto huésped.

Mientras la princesa reflexionaba al respecto, Marceline, cogió la chaqueta y la sombrilla. "¿Por qué no asignas habitaciones compartidas?"

"Porque no tendría gracia, se supone que en una fiesta de pijamas duermen todas las asistentes juntas." Miró a su amiga, no estaba sacando el diario y no parecía que fuese a hacerlo.

"Si prefieres escuchar los ronquidos de la Princesa del Espacio Bultos tú misma. Pero de todas formas, si tú vas a dormir con ellas… me pido tu habitación." Así podría cotillear en las cosas de la princesa en busca de información.

"¿Qué? ¡No voy a prestarte mi habitación! A saber que harías en ella… conociéndote, seguro que me la vuelves a llenar de lobos rabiosos." Replicó.

"Oh, eso. Fue tan divertido…" Rió entre dientes. "Además, qué más te da, si vas a dormir con el resto de princesas."

Bonnibel entrecerró los ojos. "¿Para qué se supone que la usarías?"

"Hmm… buena pregunta. Digamos que me gusta tu cama." Era cierto, la vampiresa tenía por costumbre colarse en casas ajenas para pasar el rato, incluido el palacio del Reino de Caramelo.

La cara de la Princesa Chicle era un cuadro. "Pero que… ¿Has dormido en mi cama? ¿Cuándo?"

Marceline no respondió, bajó la mirada y sonrió. Instantes después, salió por la puerta y se dirigió rápidamente a los aposentos reales de la princesa.

Bonnibel se quedó sola en el gran armario, había oído que Marceline se colaba ocasionalmente en el castillo del Rey Hielo o en la casa árbol donde vivían Finn y Jake, pero nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que también campase a sus anchas por palacio. Eso le llevó a pensar en la pesadilla que tuvo hace unos días, si ella entraba en su habitación cuando quería, igual había tenido algo que ver. Estaba realmente molesta con el tema, así que sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo tras ella.

Cuando finalmente llegó, se encontró con las cortinas del gran ventanal cerradas y a la vampiresa tumbada sobre la cama. Entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella y se acercó a Marceline, que yacía con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y la pierna izquierda doblada, apoyando su pie en el colchón, ni siquiera se había molestado en descalzarse. El silencio se había apoderado del ambiente, Bonnibel quien estaba a los pies de la cama, mirando con mala cara a Marceline, finalmente habló. "No te he dado permiso para que invadieses mi habitación…"

La vampiresa ante el comentario, abrió los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa que daba a entender que no necesitaba permiso alguno para hacer lo que quisiese. "Podrías haberte descalzado al menos." Dijo Chicle intentando mantener la compostura.

Marceline se incorporó, apoyando su peso en el brazo izquierdo. "¿Bonnie? Creí que te lo currarías más antes de pedirme que me desnudase para tí… me sorprendes."

"Serás…" Chicle entró en la cama gateando, en busca de una de las muchas almohadas que había en ella. Una tras otra empezó a lanzárselas a Marceline, intentando golpearla, sin éxito alguno, pues ella las esquivaba todas. La diversión paró cuando sonó su teléfono móvil, momento que aprovechó Bonnibel para golpearla finalmente con uno de los cojines.

"¡Ouch! eso ha dolido Bonnie…" Rió entre dientes y contestó a la llamada. "¿Si? Ah, hola Finn… sí, está aquí conmigo." Dijo volviendo su mirada a la princesa. "¿Ah sí? No sabía nada… ¿En serio?" Soltó una risita. "Sí… claro, claro, ahora se lo digo, no creo que le importe… vale… hasta luego tío."

Tras colgar, guardó el siniestro teléfono con forma de lamprea azul y miró de nuevo a Chicle. "Así que… has invitado también a la Princesa Llama. Qué bien te sienta eso de que tu ex se haya echado nueva novia ¿no?"

"Finn no es mi ex." Frunció el ceño. "No lo puedo considerar como tal, además, eso fue hace seis años… y tan sólo eran sus hormonas, las tiene revolucionadas a causa de la adolescencia. Todo tiene una explicación científica, incluso el supuesto amor." Dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde opuesto de la cama.

La vampiresa por su parte, se recostó de lado, de cara a la princesa. "¿Hormonas?" Suspiró. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "No metas a la ciencia en esto. Te olvidas que lo que para ti fueron seis años, para él fueron apenas unas semanas. ¿No estás ni un poco celosa? Eso de que el chico que has tenido en la 'friendzone' durante años, deje de irte detrás y se eche una flamante novia…"

Cambió de posición para poder mirar a la cara a su amiga. "No estoy celosa, es más, me alegro por él y más ahora que ella está estabilizada… ¿Qué es eso de la friendzone?" Aunque era difícil de creer, estaba siendo sincera.

"¿Me estas tomando el pelo?" Observó a Bonnibel, era obvio que no tenía ni idea de que significaba ese termino anglosajón. "Vale… veo que no, es… cuando mantienes en 'rango' amigo a alguien que siente algo más que amistad por ti. ¿Lo entiendes o te hago un dibujo?"

"¿Insinúas que he tenido a Finn en esa zona imaginaria de amigos, durante años? Yo nunca haría algo así… intencionadamente." Bajó su mirada, no podía evitar sentirse mal por su falta de perspicacia en el tema sentimental. "Tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme que de tener citas. Y… por muy héroe que fuese, había una gran diferencia de edad."

"Siempre estás con lo mismo. Oh miradme, soy la Princesa Chicle y estoy súper mega ocupada ¿sabes? Porque soy súper importante y todo el mundo es inferior a mi." Dijo imitando a su amiga, quien puso muy mala cara ante tal interpretación.

"Además, lo de la edad es otra tontería. Yo te saco mil años de edad y me…" La mirada asesina que le lanzó Bonnibel la interrumpió. "Supongo que te van más los tíos maduros… como Tipo." Sonrió, todavía recordaba el tonteo que hubo entre la princesa y el teclista de su grupo de rock, Tipo. La princesa no respondió ante el último comentario, no pareció siquiera inmutarse. "De todas formas, no se que te vieron, con lo aburrida que eres…"

"¡¿Aburrida yo?!" Preguntó indignada.

"Ah… por cierto. Se me olvidaba, Finn quería que enseñases a la Princesa Llama a tener cuidado con las cosas de palacio, están de camino así que no creo que tarden mucho en llegar." Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¡¿Pero por qué no me has preguntado?! Nunca lo haces… siempre poniéndome en compromisos…" Resopló mientras se ponía en pie. "¿Estuviste aquí el domingo pasado? Inquirió con tono serio.

Levantó una ceja. "¿En tu habitación? No. Después de la reunión, fui a la Nochesfera. ¿Por?"

"¿Seguro?" Confiaba en Marceline, pero aquella noche se ensaño con ella especialmente, quien sabe si decidió culminar la noche con una broma macabra.

"Si no te lo crees puedes preguntarle a mi padre, le caes bien, así que supongo que no te absorberá el alma si le visitas…" Sonrió malévolamente y empezó a levitar. Cogió la sombrilla, la cual había dejado sobre el tocador y se dirigió al gran ventanal.

Bonnibel siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, tenía ganas de corroborar la coartada de Marceline, pero si lo hacía se vería obligada a revelarle la existencia del diario al Señor de la Nochesfera, cosa que no le apetecía lo más mínimo. "¿A dónde se supone que vas?"

"A por mi bajo, te lo dije antes. Dejo mis cosas aquí y por tu bien espero que no toques nada. Volveré por la tarde." Abrió las cortinas y salió al balcón el cual no había cerrado, el sol ya no iluminaba esa zona y había suficiente sombra como para poder salir al exterior sin quemarse. Desplegó su sombrilla y se fue levitando hacia su casa antes de que Bonnibel pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna.

_Lo ha vuelto a hacer, la lía y luego la que lo tiene que arreglar soy yo… creo que la mal acostumbré cuando fui su representante… _pensó. Miró de un lado a otro en busca de la chaqueta. Su propietaria, la había dejado colgada en la silla del escritorio. _¿Por qué ha dejado una cosa en cada extremo?_

Escudriñó el lugar, comprobando que no faltase nada, lo único que había cambiado de sitio, era una vieja foto enmarcada, en la que aparecía la princesa jugando con un oso de peluche. La cogió y le dio la vuelta, comprobando que estuviese en perfecto estado. Mientras observaba la foto, sonrió, luego se dio cuenta de que seguramente Marceline se habría reído de las pintas que tenía en ella y puso mala cara. Suspiró y colocó el objeto en su lugar correspondiente.

Agarró la chaqueta con sumo cuidado y buscó el diario en los bolsillos exteriores, no estaba ahí. Mientras palpaba los bolsillos interiores, un aroma dulce y embriagador acarició su nariz. No pudo evitar oler el cuello de la chaqueta, parecía floral pero no lograba identificarlo, cerró los ojos y volvió a olerla de nuevo. _Que bien huele… _pensó. Instantes después frunció el ceño, no podía evitar sentirse como una especie de pervertida por lo que acababa de hacer. Intentando olvidar el asunto, metió la mano para coger el diario, lo sacó y lo dejó encima del escritorio.

En el otro bolsillo interior, estaba la cartera. Sentía curiosidad por saber lo que guardaba en ella y el hecho de que su dueña no fuese a volver hasta pasadas unas horas la acabó de tentar. Tomó el monedero y se sentó en la silla, dejando la chaqueta sobre su falda.

El monedero, era de color negro, tenía varias mariposas esqueléticas bordadas en su respectivo color, alas verdes y huesos blancos, el relieve resaltaba notablemente sobre la superficie aterciopelada.

A simple vista no había nada fuera de lo normal, algunos billetes, monedas, tarjetas de clubes de los que había formado parte, etc. _¿Club de informáticos enfurecidos? Dios mío… _

También había un par de fotografías, una de ellas, era de su grupo de rock Las Reinas del Grito, recordaba perfectamente cuando se la hicieron, fue tras el concierto que dieron en 'Misfit City'. Ese día fue divertido, dejando de lado que Marceline agrediera al representante de la mejor discográfica de Ooo, en un ataque de 'Furia Roja'.

Bonnibel sonrió al recordar el incidente, aquel día tuvo que dar la cara por el grupo por primera vez. Pero era parte de su trabajo.

La otra foto, estaba detrás de la primera, su cara cambió por completo al ver de quien era. En ella, aparecía la princesa de niña junto con su abuela y Marceline. No recordaba haberse tomado esa foto, siendo que debería, pues por la apariencia debió ser tomada cuando tenía unos seis años.

Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared. Delatarse y preguntarle el por qué de esa fotografía o no decir nada y dejar que la duda la consumiese lentamente. Por otra parte, podía intentar localizar a su abuela, quien siempre estaba de viaje y a la que era prácticamente imposible de localizar. _¿Y ahora qué hago? Maldita sea… no debería haberme puesto a curiosear sus cosas…_

Tenía un horrible presentimiento al respecto, no quería que esa sensación se apoderase de ella, por lo que se apresuró en poner la cartera en la chaqueta, dejando todo de la misma manera en la que lo había encontrado. Seguidamente, guardó la prenda en el armario ropero que había junto al tocador, en la parte izquierda de la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta del armario, recordó que la única cosa que estaba cambiada de sitio era la foto enmarcada del escritorio. Volvió allí y la cogió, la sostuvo con las dos manos mientras la observaba, tampoco recordaba ese peluche. _No entiendo nada, ¿por qué no me acuerdo?_

Estaba tan concentrada intentando recordar, que no se percató de que Finn y la Princesa Llama, acompañados por el Mayordomo Menta habían entrado en su habitación.

"¡Hey Princesa! ¿Te avisó Marceline de que veníamos no? ¿Se ha ido?" Dijo Finn con sumo entusiasmo.

Más conocido como Finn el Humano, un joven y valiente héroe de catorce años que siempre estaba dispuesto a apuntarse a un bombardeo. Como su nombre indicaba, era humano, adoptado siendo un bebé por la familia de Jake, pues nadie sabía quienes eran sus verdaderos padres. Era delgado y de estatura media, algo más bajito que Bonnibel, pero eso no le impedía desempeñar su papel de campeón y lanzarse a la aventura junto a su hermano.

Era rubio con ojos azules, iba vestido con una camiseta corta y unos pantalones cortos de color azul, solía llevar puesto un gorrito blanco con dos picos en la parte superior, simulando las orejas de un gato u oso, este era cerrado y sólo dejaba ver su cara. Hoy también aun siendo una ocasión especial, llevaba la mochila verde y su espada roja hecha de sangre de demonio.

Chicle apartó su mirada de la fotografía enmarcada y miró a sus invitados. "Esto… sí, se ha ido a buscar su bajo, volverá luego. Gracias por acompañarles hasta aquí Menta."

"Siempre es un placer alteza, si me disculpan debo atender la cocina, ¡el banquete no se va a preparar solo!" Dijo alegremente, seguidamente hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

"Oh… dónde están mis modales. Bienvenida a palacio Princesa Llama, sé que no empezamos con buen pie… pero espero que hoy podamos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva." Sonrió. Bonnibel presidía el circulo de las Princesas de la Tierra de Ooo, por ello debía ser educada con la nueva incorporación.

"Claro, no hay problema… se que lo hacías con buenas intenciones. Gracias por invitarme." Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Anteriormente, la Princesa Chicle, la mandó encerrar por su alta inestabilidad. Si se hubiese descontrolado el planeta ya no existiría, pero gracias a la intervención de Finn pudo ser estabilizada.

Ella, era un elemental de fuego con una edad aproximada de trece años, hija del Rey Llama, gobernante de las tierras de fuego. Estable, tenía forma humanoide, su rostro estaba definido por rasgos aniñados y en su frente tenía engarzado un gran rubí tallado con forma de rombo. Su altura, era casi la misma que la Finn, aunque a veces le superaba gracias a su pelo.

A pesar de arder siempre, vestía igual que cualquier otra princesa. En esa ocasión llevaba un vestido largo anaranjado, a juego con su piel ígnea, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, este también tenía engarzado en el escote un rubí con la misma forma que el de su frente.

Su pelo, de un color rojo anaranjado, le llegaba por los hombros, no obstante, su estado siempre ardiente lo elevaba, proporcionándole una forma de llama.

Cuando perdía los estribos, ardía intensamente, desatando una tormenta de fuego destruyendo todo a su paso.

Antes de colocar el marco en su sitio, Finn se acercó a ella para ver de quien era la fotografía. "¿Tu también tenías un oso de esos Chicle? Inquirió alegremente.

"¿También?" Era improbable, pero quizás, su respuesta podría eliminar alguna de las lagunas mentales de las que estaba siendo victima.

"Síp, Marceline tenía uno igual, aunque su ex lo vendió sin su permiso y… bueno, fue todo un lío. ¿Lo comprasteis en la misma tienda?" Se había excedido en la explicación, pero inocentemente confiaba en que ella no le fuese con el cuento a la vampiresa.

"¿Dónde está ese oso ahora?" Preguntó fingiendo desinterés, mientras colocaba la fotografía en su sitio.

"Ehm… no lo sé. El pringao de su ex se lo vendió a un mago ambulante a cambio de una varita, por eso… por eso rompieron. No se lo dirás ¿verdad?" Preguntó mientras chocaba sus puños por el nerviosismo. "Me mataría si supiese que te lo he contado." Añadió.

"Oh no… tranquilo Finn, pero, había pensado que quizás… sería un bonito regalo que hacerle a Marceline, ¿no crees?" Ya que sus respuestas no estaban arrojando luz sobre el asunto, puede que el peluche sí.

"Creo… creo que se de que mago ambulante se trata." Afirmó la Princesa Llama. "Cuando estaba encerrada, venía señor muy peludo vestido con pieles a visitar a mi padre de vez en cuando, siempre le ofrecía todo tipo de cosas raras."

"Un… señor peludo y vestido con pieles. No me suena nadie así, ¿recuerdas algún detalle destacable?" La excusa del regalo la estaba llevando por buen camino.

"Pues… era muy alto… y…" Miró hacia arriba, intentando recordar al individuo. "¡Ah! Llevaba una corona de runas flotantes encima de su cabeza."

Chicle se frotó la barbilla, ya tenía la descripción y podía ponerse a buscar el oso sin necesidad de delatarse ante Marceline. "Hmm… bueno, es un comienzo." Sonrió. "Muchas gracias Princesa Llama, has sido de gran ayuda." El agradecimiento hizo que esta sonriese. "¡Bueno! Vamos, te mostraré el palacio."

Ahora, sólo tenía que encontrar un momento a lo largo del día para contactar con el Gran Maestro Hechicero, quien posiblemente le revelaría el nombre y el paradero del peludo individuo que poseía un fragmento de sus recuerdos.


	6. Ve al norte

_"Era el único lugar en el que se sentía completamente humana, de ahí que nunca se lo hubiese revelado a nadie."_

Habían pasado unos meses desde su última visita, pero el lugar seguía como siempre. Mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada trasera del edificio algo llamó su atención, las flores de estramonio estaban empezando a florecer, se acercó levitando y olió una de las que estaban ya abiertas, la fragancia embriagadora que desprendían era su preferida.

Se hallaba en la parte de atrás de una cabaña de madera, construida sobre una base de piedra. Situada a la orilla de un pequeño lago, el edificio era prácticamente imposible de encontrar, ya que aparte de estar a gran altura estaba bien camuflado entre las verdes montañas de la zona.

Era de aspecto rústico, la madera exterior que formaba la fachada se había oscurecido con el tiempo. La parte trasera, estaba a escasos metros de la pared rocosa de una de las montañas, por la que se abría paso una estrecha cascada, la misma que proporcionaba agua al lago que había en la parte delantera del edificio. En medio de este, se alzaba un majestuoso árbol de gran tamaño. El lugar, se trataba de nada menos que de el santuario descrito en las páginas sangrientas del diario de Hera Abadeer.

Marceline, quien gozaba de tiempo libre hasta la tarde, decidió visitar su refugio, había llegado allí a través de un portal de la Nochesfera. Era una manera rápida de recorrer grandes distancias con tan sólo dar unos cuantos pasos. Antes de entrar en el edificio, echó un último vistazo a las flores y sonrió. Una vez dentro puso mala cara, la última vez que estuvo allí olvidó cerrar una de las ventanas y había entrado suciedad del exterior.  
El interior de la cabaña, al contrario que su guarida habitual, era muy luminoso. Había varias ventanas que dejaban entrar el sol sin reparo alguno y gracias al campo de energía que protegía la zona, nuestra Reina podía disfrutar de la luz del sol sin el más mínimo peligro, pues esa tecnología filtraba, en cierto modo, los rayos nocivos provenientes del astro rey. Había un gran contraste entre el exterior y el interior del edificio, nadie que lo viese desde fuera podría adivinar lo modernizado que estaba por dentro. Y dejando de lado la suciedad que había logrado invadir temporalmente parte del salón, el resto tenía un aspecto impecable.

Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la ventana de amplio tamaño que daba al salón, observó el exterior durante unos segundos, estaba nublado y por su aspecto parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta. Soltó un suspiro de pesadumbre, no le apetecía limpiar toda la hojarasca que se había colado en su casa, pero tampoco le gustaba ver el salón sucio. Apartó con la mano las hojas que había sobre el sofá y se sentó. El mueble en cuestión, tenía el armazón de madera robusta y los cojines de color blanco. Sin pensárselo dos veces, usó su sus poderes telequinéticos sobre las hojas que habían invadido su propiedad, moviéndolas todas rápidamente. Tan sólo haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha, pudo capturarlas todas en su red invisible. Una vez amontonadas, cual mimo hizo como si levantase el amasijo de hojas con la mano y las lanzó contra el hueco de la chimenea que se hallaba frente al sofá. Sonrió satisfecha, se había ahorrado tener que barrer el estropicio, ella y las escobas no se llevaban nada bien.  
Colocó sus pies sobre la robusta mesa de centro que había delante del sofá, y se quedó mirando por el ventanal. Estaba planteándose seriamente traer a Bonnibel a ese lugar tan privado y especial para ella. Era el único lugar en el que se sentía completamente humana, de ahí que nunca se lo hubiese revelado a nadie. Pero la princesa y su maldita curiosidad la habían llevado a descubrirlo. Chicle había hecho mucho por ella y por su grupo de rock, y también en cierto modo, tenía la esperanza de que al mostrarle este pequeño pedacito de paraíso, sería más fácil ganarse su perdón tras contarle su horrible secreto. Suspiró y recostó su cabeza en los mullidos cojines del cómodo sofá.

Un par de horas después en el Reino de Caramelo, el ambiente de celebración ya empezaba a palparse en palacio. Había pasado un buen rato desde que Marceline fue en busca de su bajo y todavía no había vuelto, Bonnibel empezaba a preguntarse si realmente iba a presentarse. Por una parte ansiaba su regreso, pero por otra lo temía, descubrir aquella fotografía entre sus pertenencias la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Ahora que tenía algo de tiempo libre, decidió llevar a cabo su plan, recuperar sus recuerdos. Pero una vez en su habitación, vio el viejo diario sobre su escritorio. A causa del mal estar emocional que sufría, había olvidado por completo que tenía una página sangrienta por leer.

**_"Hunson se empeñó en que conservara esta mansión junto al océano. Es tan "romántico" cuando quiere… Dijo que si quería vivir en el plano mortal debía hacerlo como una reina._**

**_Aunque no sé que tiene de romántico conservar una mansión gigantesca al borde de un peligroso acantilado. Cuando hay tormenta es horrible estar aquí. Esta tierra tiene un tiempo demasiado inestable para mi gusto._**

**_Echo de menos el viejo continente… aunque, no echo en falta la escena de la cacería._**

**_De todas formas cielo, si algún día falto… que sepas que es tuya. Es el único edificio en medio de esas dichosas montañas rocosas, no tiene perdida."_**

La idea de que el Señor de la Nochesfera pudiese llegar a ser romántico era de lo más escalofriante. No pudo evitar poner cara de asco. Pero por suerte el fragmento sangriento confirmó lo que ya sospechaba, ya había estado en esa mansión.  
No se iba a mover de ahí, así que el asunto podía esperar.  
Por el momento, su prioridad era la de disipar la neblina que había difuminado sus recuerdos. Así que tras guardar el diario bajo llave en uno de los cajones del escritorio, llamó por videoconferencia al Gran Maestro Hechicero, utilizando la aplicación holográfica de su teléfono móvil.

Finn por su parte, como aún quedaban varias horas para el evento, se había ofrecido a enseñar parte de la ciudad a la Princesa Llama.

"¿Te apetece una paloma de chocolate? ¡Están de muerte!" Preguntó Finn alegremente.

"Hmm… no entiendo por qué te hacen pagar un dólar por una paloma de chocolate, la ciudad está hecha de cosas comestibles ¿no?" La ardiente princesa solía echar por tierra las afirmaciones de su novio.

Se quedó pensativo, en cierto modo ella tenía razón. "Sí pero… sería como… como comerse una chuchería que ha estado años en el suelo. Además si todo el mundo pensase así no tendrían casas donde vivir. ¡Se las habrían comido!"

Solía decirse que en la ciudad capital del Reino de Caramelo, todo lo construido era comestible, pero como decía nuestro héroe, sería lo mismo que comer algo que había estado a la intemperie durante siglos.

Tras comprar un par de aves de chocolate en el puesto ambulante, se sentaron en un banco cercano junto a la fuente. Estaban esperando a Jake y a Lady Arcoiris, habían quedado en encontrarse con ellos en esa plaza de la ciudad antes de ir a palacio.

Iba rompiendo en pedazos al animal de cacao, para dárselos a su amada uno a uno, ya que ella dada su temperatura corporal los derretiría nada más tocarlos, era una escena del todo romántica.

"Hum… Finn." Hizo una pausa para masticar el trozo de chocolate. "¿Crees que habrá suficiente madera para mi cama improvisada? No quiero acabar quemando el palacio de Chicle por culpa de alguna pesadilla."

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Allí había madera como para construirte un palacio! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Sería total!" Dijo el entusiasmado héroe.

"Por cierto… no es que me moleste, pero parece que tienes una amistad muy especial con la Princesa Chicle y Marceline ¿no?" Preguntó de manera aparentemente desinteresada.

"Ellas son mis mejores amigas. Aunque… no se llevan bien entre ellas. ¡Parecen el perro y el gato! A veces es hasta divertido y todo verlas pelear." No pareció percatarse del significado completo de la pregunta.

"Me refería… a que a veces parecen tus novias." Rió entre dientes.

"¡¿Q-Qué!? Yo nunca… claro que no. Esto… no digo que no sean guapas." Empezó a ponerse algo nervioso. La flamante princesa no sabía que en el pasado había estado enamorado de Chicle, como tampoco el intento fracasado de ligar con Marceline. "E-escucha, mi novia eres tú, a ellas las quiero sí, pero como amigas."

La princesa rió entre dientes. "Tranquilo Finn. Ni que te estuviese interrogando, sólo tenía curiosidad." Sonrió.

Al acabar de responder, Jake apareció delante de ellos. "¡Hey Jake, un día de estos tenemos que construir un palacio de madera tío!" Gritó Finn ansioso por cambiar de tema.

Más conocido como Jake el Perro, el hermano adoptivo de Finn, era un can mágico de veintinueve años caninos, que vendrían a ser unos catorce años humanos. Su pelaje era color dorado-anaranjado y tenía unos negros ojos saltones que resaltaban mucho en su rostro.  
Su raza había evolucionado a lo largo de los siglos, dotándoles de habla e inteligencia superior a la de sus parientes más primitivos. Por si fuera poco, Jake había obtenido poderes mágicos cuando al ser nada más que un cachorro se revolcó en una charca mágica. Posiblemente con alto contenido en residuos radioactivos. No obstante, en vez de matarle, esa agua le dio la habilidad de moldear su cuerpo, pudiéndose convertir prácticamente en cualquier cosa.

"No sé tron… eso es sinónimo de trabajo duro." Repuso con total desgana.

"¡Vamos tío, luego lo podríamos quemar! O… ¡volar en pedazos con petardos!

"Esto… ¿para qué me vais a construir un palacio de madera si luego lo vais a destrozar? Además, yo ya tengo un palacio en las Tierras de Fuego…" Replicó la princesa poniendo fin a las ideas de bombero que estaba teniendo su novio.

"Oh… cierto." Se puso serio al ver que sus ideas no tenían muy buena acogida. "¿Dónde esta Lady? ¿No venía contigo?"

"Quería ir a ver primero a Chicle, cosas de chicas y todo eso." Miró las palomas de chocolate que aún estaban comiendo. "¿Y mi paloma de chocolate? Yo también quiero una…"

"Quédate la mía Jake, si me la acabo ahora luego no cenaré." Dijo la princesa mientras sonreía. Seguidamente el can alargó el brazo para quitarle a su hermano no una, si no lo que quedaba de las dos aves de chocolate. Provocando que Finn fuese tras el para quitarle la suya, su intento fue en vano, pues cuando lo placó, se metió lo que quedaba de los dulces en la boca.

"¡Tío! ¡Había pagado por esas palomas!" Exclamó.

"Qué más te da tronco, si nos vamos a poner moraos en el banquete." Respondió entre risas.

Mientras tanto en los aposentos reales. La princesa estaba acabando de apuntar todos los datos que le había proporcionado el Gran Maestro Hechicero en un bloc de notas, cuando se percató de que había alguien en el balcón. Por algún motivo, siempre dejaba el gran ventanal entreabierto, nunca había tenido problema alguno, su habitación se hallaba a gran altura y nadie malvado podía llegar hasta ahí sin ser detectado a tiempo por los Guardianes de la ciudad.  
Vaciló por momentos, no estaba preparada aún para tratar con Marceline, necesitaba más tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan. Por fortuna, las dudas se disiparon cuando escuchó que golpeaban el cristal.  
Al abrir el ventanal suspiró aliviada, era su mejor amiga Lady Arcoiris. Se alegró tanto de que fuese ella que no pudo evitar abrazarla.

Lady Arcoiris era un unicornio, de cuerpo largo y colorido, con una amarilla crin y ojos negros como el azabache. Su especie, tenía el físico de los unicornios, esos mágicos equinos de fantasía, sin embargo su color de piel era variado, abarcando varios colores, los cuales imitaban a la perfección el fenómeno óptico llamado arcoiris. Al ser seres mágicos, tenían la habilidad de volar y de lanzar rayos luminosos bastante dañinos a través de su cuerno frontal. Lady, servía a la Princesa Chicle como transporte en la mayoría de los casos, aunque eso no había impedido que desarrollasen una relación amistosa y cercana.

"¿Princesa, estás bien?" Preguntó Lady con su dulce voz al notar que el abrazo se alargaba más de lo normal. Bonnibel no se soltó, ella era su mejor amiga, siempre había estado ahí para lo bueno y para lo malo, pero esta vez dudó si ponerla al tanto de lo que estaba pasando.

Suspiró. "Creo que estoy metida en un lío Lady…" Finalmente se soltó, aguantó la puerta e indicó a su amiga que entrase en la habitación. "He descubierto algo perturbador sobre Marceline." La confusión se hizo visible en el rostro del equino. "Estaba guardando sus cosas en mi armario cuando su cartera se cayó de la chaqueta…"

"¿Se cayó o la cogiste?" La conocía y sabía de su gran curiosidad.

"La… cogí. Pero no pude evitarlo ¿vale?" Resopló y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. "El caso es que en ella, había una foto mía y no cualquier foto, si no una de cuando era una niña. Lo peor de todo es que en ella sale Marceline y mi abuela. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue…"

"Pero si ya os conocíais de antes, ¿Qué tiene de raro?"

"Sí que nos conocíamos, pero fue cuando yo era una adolescente. Antes de eso no recuerdo nada que tenga que ver con ella." Empezó a frotarse la frente, el estrés estaba empezando a afectarla. "Y eso no es todo, el osito de peluche que sostengo en esta foto… creo que era de ella." Dijo señalando la fotografía enmarcada sobre el escritorio.

"Oh… la verdad es que saliste muy mona en esa foto." No pudo evitar soltar una risita. Pero al ver que la princesa estaba seria carraspeó. "¿Estás segura de que era suyo? Quizás sólo era uno parecido."

"Míralo, está parcheado y descolorido, mi tío nunca hubiese permitido que tuviese un juguete viejo y en tan mal estado. Es imposible que ese oso fuese mío. No recuerdo nada al respecto Lady, eso es lo que me preocupa…" Se quedaron mirándose en silencio.

"No sé que decirte." Hizo una pausa. "¿Y si en realidad mató a tu abuela y la convirtió en un zombie esclavo y por eso no la puedes ver a menudo?"

"¡Lady, esto es serio! Tienes que dejar de ver esas películas con Jake. ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con las que ponen los findes?" Replicó la princesa con tono de desaprobatorio.

"Lo siento… ya sabes que siempre que veo esas pelis acabo soñando cosas raras." Rió entre dientes. "Te diría que hables con ella pero no quiero que se le crucen los cables y te haga daño. Tu abuela siempre está de viaje, creo que no recuerdo la última vez que hablaste con ella… así que quizás deberíamos buscar ese oso en casa de Marceline."

"No lo tiene. Lo sé del cierto. Además, no seas ingenua, si nos colásemos en su casa nos mataría." Cogió el bloc de notas. "Sé donde encontrar el oso, pero necesito tu ayuda."

"Pero tengo hambre, creía que íbamos a comer juntas. Además… ¿Y la fiesta?" Inquirió con gesto de preocupación.

"Hay que ir a la Ciudad de los Magos. Son las doce y algo, podemos comer allí. Digo yo que tendrán comida. Total, hasta las siete aun queda, nos da tiempo de sobra para ir y volver." Metió la libreta en su bolso y se lo colgó a modo de bandolera.

"¿La Ciudad de los Magos? ¿No se supone que sólo ellos pueden entrar? Oh ya veo lo que ha pasado… seguro que le has sonsacado el modo de entrar al Gran y peludo Maestro Hechicero, ¿me equivoco?"

Sonrió de forma fugaz. "He tenido que ofrecerle diez gatitos para que me dijese la contraseña, es tan absurda… pero bueno, ya se sabe como son los magos. Vamos, antes de que se haga tarde." Lady asintió, seguidamente salieron hacia el balcón para emprender el viaje.

"Tendrás que irme diciendo el camino, porque yo no tengo ni idea." Dijo el equino mientras empezaba a elevarse.

"Ve hacia el norte" Indicó la princesa.

Tras unos minutos en esa dirección llegaron al bosque de algodón de azúcar. Desde esa altura, los árboles rosados destacaban notablemente sobre la verde hierba que crecía bajo ellos. "¿Y ahora qué? Estamos en el bosque…."

"Tú sigue yendo hacia el norte." Afirmó.

Lady se detuvo, no estaba muy segura de que su amiga supiese el camino. "Seguiremos estando en el bosque si voy hacia el norte Princesa."

"El Gran Maestro Hechicero me dijo que después del arroyo fuese hacia el norte y…" Miró a su alrededor. "Caray, tienes razón, sólo veo bosque."

"Te lo he dicho, por mucho que vayamos hacia el norte sólo hay bosque…" Replicó Lady preocupada. "¿Qué hacemos? Llevamos un buen rato yendo hacia el norte y aquí no veo ninguna ciudad."

"Uhm… no creo que me haya tomado el pelo. Supuestamente la ciudad está en un valle rocoso. Sigue yendo hacia el norte a ver." Estaba convencida de que estaban yendo por el buen camino.

Por desgracia, por mucho que avanzaban en esa dirección sólo veían árboles y más árboles. Lo extraño, es que el bosque de algodón de azúcar no abarcaba tal cantidad de territorio. Algo no cuadraba.

Lady Arcoiris ya cansada, disminuyó la velocidad. "Chicle, de verdad… llevamos casi una hora yendo hacia el norte y seguimos en el bosque. Quizás te has equivocado y lo has apuntado mal…"

"No digas tonterías, sabes que yo nunca me equivoco." Dijo con tono arrogante. "A ver espera… quizá hayamos estado frente a la ciudad todo este tiempo. Desciende un poco, justo por encima de los árboles. Despacio…"

Mientras descendían lentamente, el paisaje fue perdiendo calidad visual. Era como estar frente a la pantalla de un televisor gigantesco. "Fíjate… si nos movemos despacio la ilusión se distorsiona." Sonrió satisfecha, seguidamente pronunció la contraseña en voz alta. "**¡Los magos molan!**"

La ilusión se disipó por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho y ante ellas se mostró la antigua ciudad de los magos. Se alzaba en medio de un escarpado valle, sus altos muros de ladrillo marrón rodeaban los viejos edificios de fachada blanca y tejados de pizarra negra. Las estrechas y sombrías calles estaban llenas de tiendas de todo tipo, a pesar del antiguo aspecto de todo lo que allí había, era un lugar de lo más encantador. Sin embargo, los que allí habitaban miraban con recelo a las recién llegadas, eran famosas en el lugar, pero no pertenecían al gremio, quien sabe si habían venido a robar sus secretos.

Con cautela, descendieron a ras de suelo en busca del peludo mago. El lugar se quedó prácticamente en silencio, salvo por los murmuros de los que casualmente andaban por la calle a esa hora. "Esto no me gusta… da la sensación de que no nos quieren aquí." Susurró Lady Arcoiris.

Bonnibel se inclinó hacia delante para poder responder sin ser escuchada por los habitantes. "Tranquila, no nos harán nada, como mucho se pelearían entre ellos por mi, lo cual incluso nos favorecería." No pudo evitar soltar una risilla tonta.

Antes de incorporarse, notó por el rabillo del ojo como algo o alguien se había interpuesto en su camino. "Vaya vaya… mira a quien tenemos aquí." La princesa alzó la vista, quedando sorprendida ante la imponente imagen de quien tenía frente a ella.


	7. Sólo Magos, tontos

**- ADVERTENCIA: Contiene spoilers, para los que no habéis visto el capítulo "Wizards Only, fools."** **Si lo leéis, que sea bajo vuestra responsabilidad, ¡pero luego no os quejéis! -**

_"La calle estaba aparentemente vacía, la princesa tenía un mal presentimiento, tanta calma en una ciudad tan poblada no podía ser buena señal."_

Su cuerpo, colapsado a causa del dolor se precipitó contra el suelo, quedando a escasos centímetros de la asaltante.  
La victima, yacía inmóvil sobre el suelo de piedra desgastada, con los ojos en blanco y la boca entre abierta, por donde brotaba una sustancia negra y viscosa como el alquitrán, que gota a gota iba creando un pequeño charco bajo su cabeza.

"세상에! (¡Oh, Dios mío!)" Exclamó Lady Arcoiris.

"¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! ¡Esto no formaba parte del trato!" Exclamó la princesa, quien por la impresión del suceso estaba aferrada a su amiga.

"Tranquilizaos, se recuperará." Dijo la maga entre risas.

"¡¿Cómo va a recuperarse si lo has dejado como un colador?! Maldita sea..." Intentaba mantener la compostura, pero si lo ocurrido llegaba a hacerse público su reino podría llegar a entablar una guerra con el gremio de magos, otra vez.

"Te sorprendería la cantidad de daño que pueden aguantar estos bastardos. Verás como en menos de diez minutos se le han cerrado todas las heridas." Afirmó mientras arrancaba del cuerpo las pocas flechas que no habían logrado atravesarlo. "Así que si yo fuera tú… me apresuraría a encontrar lo que buscas."

Dios mío, ha pasado todo tan rápido. Si lo hubiese sabido antes… ¿cómo he podido meterme en este lío? Bueno… al menos no me he ensuciado las manos. Pensaba mientras rebuscaba entre las pertenencias de la víctima. Su mente no pudo evitar rememorar lo ocurrido antes de llegar hasta ese punto. Pues minutos antes del fatídico suceso, nada parecía indicar que el encuentro con una desconocida en medio de la calle iba a tener tal desenlace…

**[Flashback]**

Tras la curiosa bienvenida que les había proporcionado aquella joven enmascarada, esta se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia uno de los callejones sombríos que había a su derecha. Su aspecto le resultaba familiar, pero no acababa situarlo entre sus recuerdos.  
Bonnibel miró a Lady Arcoiris, estaban indecisas, por una parte la desconocida era la única que se había dignado a hablarles, pero por otra el hecho de que quisiera atraerlas a un oscuro callejón era de lo más sospechoso.  
Anteriormente la Princesa Chicle había visitado la ciudad de incógnito junto los héroes Finn y Jake, y de poco le valió ser una de las monarcas de la Tierra de Ooo, pues acabó siendo arrastrada a la cárcel por entrar en una zona restringida y negarse a obedecer al Gran Maestro Hechicero. Quien la había perdonado, al menos por el momento, al recibir gatitos como regalo. Nadie puede resistirse a la carita angelical de esos animales, ni siquiera el poderoso líder del gremio de magos.

"¿La conoces? Susurró Lady disimuladamente. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellas y estaba empezando a ponerse algo nerviosa por la situación. Por si fuera poco los guardias de la ciudad tenían orden de vigilarlas de cerca, cosa que la incomodaba aún más.

"No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Pero creo que no tenemos otra opción… si intenta algo raro ya sabes." Respondió la princesa en voz baja.  
Seguidamente siguieron los pasos de la desconocida enmascarada. A juzgar por la apariencia y olor a humedad del estrecho callejón, probablemente la luz del sol nunca llegaba entrar en él. Caminaban con cautela, observando detenidamente a la mujer mientras se acercaban a ella.

Se hallaba apoyada en la pared, hacía levitar mágicamente una flecha sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, casi parecía estar jugueteando con ella, pues tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, no obstante más que por los malabares sonreía de satisfacción, ya que había conseguido atraer a las recién llegadas.  
Vestía cual montaraz, algo extraño, dado el lugar en el que se encontraban. Calzaba unas botas altas de cuero azul, cordones marrones y bordes superiores morados. Sus pantalones eran de tela robusta color caqui, a juego con la capucha que cubría su rostro. De la misma tela era la camisa morada. En su cintura, un grueso cinturón negro, que marcaba la silueta esbelta y femenina de la desconocida.  
Para resguardarse de los elementos, portaba una capa oscura que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, que poco dejaba de su verdosa piel al descubierto. Lo que realmente llamaba la atención de la supuesta maga, eran sus cuernos, semejantes a los de un ciervo, y su carcaj lleno de flechas.

Una vez frente a ella, la encapuchada alzó la vista, buscando los ojos de la princesa, quien sintió como si la propia madre naturaleza acabase de atravesarla con la mirada. Por si fuera poco, el antifaz negro que llevaba puesto hacía que sus verdes y brillantes ojos felinos fuesen realzados de forma intensa, creando un efecto del todo agresivo, cómo si de un predador se tratase.  
Tras hacer bailar una última vez la flecha entre sus dedos, la colocó de nuevo en el carcaj. Seguidamente se cruzó de brazos y observó a las intrusas en silencio. Mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Bonnibel, jugueteaba con uno de los mechones de pelo verde cubiertos de hojarasca que la capucha dejaba escapar, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, parecía incluso estar deleitándose con la vistas que la joven princesa le estaba proporcionando.

Lady Arcoiris carraspeó presa de la impaciencia. "Lo siento bonita, no tengo ningún azucarillo para ti." Dijo la maga.

"실례하겠습니다? (¿Disculpa?)" Preguntó Lady con mala cara. La persona que tenía delante no era de fiar, de ahí que hablase en coreano, su lengua materna, quien sólo Jake y la Princesa Chicle solían entender.

"¿Qué se supone que ha dicho?" Inquirió la maga adoptando una pose más intimidatoria.

"Nada, no ha dicho nada ofensivo. Déjame esto a mi Lady…" El equino entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a la maga. "Dime, ¿por qué nos has traído aquí?"

"¿Acaso queréis que os maten? Puede que seas una famosa y… deseada princesa, pero después de la que armaste la última vez, los guardias no dudarán en volver a detenerte, incluso por poner mala cara, y por supuesto tu amiguita correría la misma suerte." Sonrió. "Digamos… que te estoy ofreciendo mis servicios como guardaespaldas por un módico precio."

"그녀를 신뢰하지 않는. 또한 마술사입니다. (No confíes en ella. También es un mago.)" Susurró Lady al oído de la princesa.

Bonnibel frunció el ceño, su amiga tenía razón. "¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? Ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre y también eres una maga. ¿Quién dice que no intentarás matarnos tú?"

"Tú ni siquiera me has dicho como has vuelto a entrar en la ciudad." Sonrió.

"Tengo acceso temporal. Además, no habéis cambiado la contraseña." Rebatió Chicle.

"Para qué cambiarla si la ilusión solo desaparece cuando un mago la pronuncia… y tú no eres uno de nosotros."

La princesa se quedó pensativa. Esta vez no había traído la grabadora en la que tenía grabado al Rey Hielo diciendo la contraseña, ella misma la había pronunciado. _Mi raza tiene origen semi-mágico, pero no creo que sea suficiente para que la ilusión mágica reaccione. Seguramente sea porque han cambiado el registro de voz…_

"Como ya he dicho, acceso temporal. Ahora dime tu nombre." Su tono era serio.

"Tengo muchos nombres. Maga del Bosque, Maga Cazadora, Guardabosques…" Rió entre dientes. "Si cierto idiota no hubiese hecho trampas en el último torneo de magos me recordarías, créeme."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Había cientos de participantes en ese torneo." Replicó la princesa.

"Los buenos besos no se olvidan." Afirmó la Maga del Bosque con total seguridad.

La princesa se quedó de piedra, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que alguna fémina pudiese ganar el torneo de magos, ya que el gremio estaba formado casi en su totalidad por varones. Y la idea darle un beso a una dama estando lúcida, era algo que no lograba imaginar, pues su experiencia en ese terreno estaba borrosa a causa de los efectos secundarios del alcohol.

Tras unos instantes de vacilación la monarca finalmente se pronunció. "Me vas a disculpar, pero creí que todas las participantes femeninas se habían retirado al saber el premio."

"El premio da lo mismo, lo importante es que la pelea sea buena. Además, ni que no hubieses besado nunca a una mujer." Dijo riendo entre dientes.

"No estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida privada." Espetó. "¿De cuanto dinero estaríamos hablando?"

"¿Dinero? ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera dinero? Y no, no quiero un beso tuyo, por ahora." Sonrió de forma maliciosa. "Eres propensa a ser secuestrada por cierto energúmeno, quiero que me ayudes a darle una lección."

"¿Por qué quieres darle una lección al Rey Hielo?" Inquirió la princesa con gran curiosidad.

"Ya te lo he dicho, hizo trampas. Y también porque es un pesado." Bufó disgustada. "Ir a su reino sería arriesgado, y aunque aquí hay muchos que no le aguantan no osan hacerle nada."

_Con lo fácil que es darle una paliza…_ Pensó. "Sé de sobra que es un plasta, lo que no entiendo es porque creéis que es intocable. A mi me parece bastante inofensivo."

"Digamos que tiene algún tipo de guardaespaldas. Nadie sabe quien es, pero los que le han intentado hacer algo serio han acabado muy mal. Y créeme, no tengo ninguna intención de morir joven. Ahora dime, ¿qué habéis venido a buscar?"

Bonnibel miró a Lady Arcoiris, sabía que no aprobaría hacer un trato con la Maga del Bosque, pero ella conocía bien la ciudad y lo más probable es que conociese al troll que buscaban. Se cruzó de brazos y se frotó la barbilla. Toleraba a los magos hasta cierto punto, pero para ella no eran más que bufones que jugaban con los principios de la ciencia inconscientemente y encima alardeaban de ello. Pero, hasta los bufones podían llegar a ser útiles en algún punto de su vida.  
Tras meditarlo brevemente suspiró. "Está bien, ¿cuántos trolls magos conoces?" Inmediatamente después de formular la pregunta Lady le dio un codazo a la princesa y puso mala cara, era obvio que desaprobaba su decisión.

"¿Trolls? Sólo sé de uno lo bastante… inteligente como para usar magia, y ni eso. Es uno de los tenderos de la ciudad, suele traer artefactos extraños que supuestamente recuperan sus familiares menos agraciados."

"Ajá… Sólo necesitaríamos que nos llevases a esa tienda. El resto es cosa nuestra."

"Seguidme." La maga empezó a caminar, callejeando por las sombrías y viejas calles de la ciudad. "Te advierto que no vende objetos a los extranjeros. Aunque tratándose de ti… bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero."

El recorrido fue de lo más incomodo, ya que los guardias que patrullaban la ciudad las miraban con recelo al pasar. La policía de la ciudad, estaba formada por fornidos cíclopes de pelo largo y piel verdosa. Aunque llevaban su ojo tapado podían ver igual a través del vendaje. No iban armados, eran magos. Y tan sólo tenían que quitarse la venda para lanzar un potente rayo que convertiría en una inofensiva rama al intruso.

Frente a ellas, una simple puerta de oscura madera; la tienda, pasaría desapercibida para cualquiera que no entendiese el extraño símbolo grabado en el letrero, el cual colgaba sobre la entrada.  
La calle estaba aparentemente vacía, la princesa tenía un mal presentimiento, tanta calma en una ciudad tan poblada no podía ser buena señal. Por suerte, su objetivo estaba tan sólo a un paso, así que ansiosa por acabar con todo aquello de una vez se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que su mano llegase si quiera a rozar el picaporte fue detenida. La Maga del Bosque la agarró por la muñeca y apartó su mano de la puerta, mientras hacía el gesto de negación con la cabeza.

"Yo primero." Dijo la guía tras soltar el brazo de la princesa. Seguidamente se giró para abrir la puerta.

"Te dije que era cosa nuestra. No necesitamos que entres con nosotras…" Trató de despedirla de la forma más educada posible.

"Si tú entras por esa puerta como si nada, lo más probable es que ese cabeza hueca reaccione de forma hostil y acabes convertida en una ramita ¿quieres eso?" Ante el comentario, Bonnibel resopló.

"No me interesan los trapicheos que tengas con él. Y si estás pensando en que tú amiguita puede protegerte estás muy equivocada." Dijo volviendo la mirada a Lady Arcoiris.

Con las prisas, no había cogido ningún arma del arsenal. Se dio cuenta tarde de que había actuado de forma imprudente y egoísta al arrastrar a su mejor amiga a ese lugar hostil, ella tenía familia, y si le pasase algo no se lo perdonarían. Si había una mínima posibilidad de salir ilesas de esa aventura debía tenerla en cuenta, por mucho que le repatease. "Está bien, pero nada de violencia. ¿Entendido?" No obtuvo respuesta. "¡¿Entendido?!" Insistió.

La maga suspiró y puso mala cara. "Como desee… alteza." Tras hacer una pequeña reverencia entró en la tienda, y se quedó aguantando la puerta para que las indeseadas turistas entrasen.

La Princesa Chicle y Lady Arcoiris se quedaron en el umbral de la puerta durante unos instantes. El establecimiento estaba poco iluminado, la poca luz que entraba lo hacía a través de unas pequeñas ventanas situadas en la parte izquierda de la sala. El suelo era de piedra desgastada y en las paredes había cientos de estantes de madera repletos de todo tipo de objetos mágicos.

El propietario, se hallaba sentado tras el robusto mostrador, mirando a la pantalla del ordenador, aparentemente mataba el tiempo navegando por la red. Al ver a las inusuales visitantes, se levantó rápidamente de la silla y clavó sus ojos en la Maga del Bosque. "¿Es esto una broma?" Preguntó seriamente con su grave voz.

Su figura era del todo intimidatoria. Debía de medir aproximadamente unos dos metros y medio de altura. Su denso pelaje marrón cubría todo su cuerpo. Su vestimenta consistía en varias pieles ligeramente más oscuras que su pelo, probablemente eran de oso. Sobre su cabeza la corona de runas flotantes mencionada por la Princesa de Fuego.

"¡Cálmate burro! Exclamó la maga. "No creo que quieras espantar a unas clientas tan adineradas."

"¿Clientas?" Carraspeó. "Discúlpeme alteza, no solemos tener visitantes de su estatus en la ciudad." Dijo sin perder de vista los movimientos de la monarca.

"No pasa nada." Respondió amablemente la princesa. Una vez dentro del local observó los estantes en busca del oso, pero no había nada que se le pareciese. Lady Arcoiris por su parte se quedó al lado de la entrada, estaba recelosa y no dejaba de mirar a los dos magos, a la espera de que realizasen un movimiento en falso.

"Me han dicho que en ocasiones sueles viajar por los reinos vendiendo objetos raros. ¿Es cierto?" Inquirió mientras se acercaba lentamente al mostrador.

"Cuando tengo exceso de mercancía. Suelo recorrer varios reinos en los que sé que me los van a comprar. Podría haber ido personalmente al Reino de Caramelo sin necesidad de que viniese aquí Princesa Chicle." Pronunció las palabras lo más amablemente que pudo.

Bonnibel metió la mano en el bolso en busca de su teléfono móvil, en el cual guardaba una fotografía del oso hecha justo antes de viajar a la ciudad, al encontrarla se la mostró al peludo tendero. "Busco esto."

El Mago Troll se inclinó levemente hacia atrás haciendo que su abultada joroba fuese menos visible. Era obvio que no esperaba ver la imagen del peluche. "Ya no tengo ese objeto…" Dijo intentando disimular su asombro.

La princesa se apoyó sobre el mostrador. "¿Ya no? ¿Quién lo tiene?"

"No puedo revelar información sobre mis clientes." Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso.

"Doblo la cantidad que te pagase ese cliente si me dices quién es." Aunque tenia ganas de utilizar la violencia para doblegar al tendero, decidió controlarse y pasar a la siguiente opción, el dinero.

"Si por dinero fuese, ni toda la fortuna de tu reino podría pagar su precio. No voy a decir quien…" Su mirada se clavó en la Maga del Bosque, quien se había posicionado tras el mostrador y mantenía todas las flechas de su carcaj flotando en el aire, apuntando hacia el tendero.

"Será mejor que le digas lo que quiere saber zoquete. O de lo contrario serás el conejillo de indias de mi nueva técnica." Dijo la maga con tono amenazador.

왕녀! (¡Princesa!) Exclamó Lady Arcoiris.

Bonnibel al ver la escena retrocedió unos pasos. "Pero qué…" Antes de que pudiese seguir con la frase, una de las flechas salió disparada hacia el troll, clavándose en la pared, rozándole el hombro en su trayectoria.

"¡ARGH!" Gritó el enfurecido tendero. "¡ESTÁS LOCA… LOCA!" Otra flecha salió disparada hacia el, esta vez pasando a escasos milímetros de su cabeza. "Ese objeto está maldito, por eso se lo devolví a la bruja que me lo vendió…"

"Di su nombre y todo irá bien…" Dijo la Maga del Bosque con total calma. Era perturbador observar la escena. La princesa la observaba aferrada a su amiga, por una parte estaba obteniendo resultados, su afán por recuperar su memoria estaba yendo demasiado lejos y lo sabía.

"Detente… ¡Ahora!" Intervino Chicle. "No quiero que me vuelvan a arrastrar a la cárcel por tu culpa."

La maga miró a la princesa. "Aquí no tienes autoridad preciosa, además, estás consiguiendo resultados, eso es lo que te importa ¿no?"

El Mago Troll, no dudó en aprovechar ese pequeño instante para abalanzarse sobre su asaltante, firmando así su propia sentencia de muerte. Por desgracia para él, la mayoría de las flechas que se hallaban suspendidas en el aire atravesaron su gran cuerpo, antes de que pudiese si quiera rozar a su objetivo. "Los otros… te lincharan… por… esto…" Dijo con la voz ahogada.

**[En el presente]**

Bonnibel puso cara de asco cuando tuvo que sortear el cuerpo del tendero, su sangre desprendía un hedor realmente nauseabundo. Una vez frente al ordenador, empezó a buscar en la base de datos, si había algo relacionado con el oso estaría ahí. Sólo tuvo que introducir la palabra 'bruja' en la barra de búsqueda del inventario y la información apareció ante ella.

_**"El día que vi a ese loco del Rey Hielo mirando fijamente a ese muñeco supe que estaba maldito. Lo sé. La bruja que vive en ese jardín raro del gran pastizal, no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas mientras me iba. Ya sabía yo… para ser un objeto tan valioso según ella no me lo vendió nada caro. Prácticamente me lo regaló. Padre siempre dijo que a caballo regalado no le mires el diente pero… esta vez se equivocó. Se lo devolví a esa bruja jorobada, no quiero saber nada más de ella ni de sus cachivaches."**_

Rápidamente, apuntó toda la información en su bloc de notas. Pero al girarse y ver el cuerpo del tendero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. "¿Qué va a pasar con él? No puedo dejar que esto salga a la luz…"

"Bueno… mientras tú husmeabas por allí y tu amiga vigilaba la entrada, yo he encontrado algo interesante." Se agachó junto al cuerpo y vertió el contenido de la botellita de cristal dentro de la boca del troll. "Según pone en la etiqueta, esta poción borra la última hora vivida. Sólo hay que sentarlo en su silla y aquí paz y después gloria."

"No hay forma viable de levantarlo, es demasiado grande… Uhm, de la misma manera que haces levitar las flechas…" Reflexionó la princesa.

"La realeza siempre dispuesta a ensuciarse las manos…" Murmuró la maga. Seguidamente y con gran esfuerzo hizo levitar el cuerpo del gran troll y lo sentó en la silla de madera que había tras el mostrador. "Espero que cumplas tu parte del trato."

Bonnibel fue junto a Lady Arcoiris. "Un trato es un trato…" Fue interrumpida por los quejidos del Mago Troll, aparentemente estaba empezando a despertarse. "Te veo en el callejón de al lado." Susurró la princesa antes de salir de la tienda. Una vez en la calle, había dos guardas esperándola.

"Has tardado mucho ahí dentro para no haber comprado nada." Afirmó seriamente uno de los guardas.

"El dueño estaba… durmiendo. Intentamos despertarle y… bueno, no hubo manera." Improvisó la princesa, quien aún estaba sorprendida por la aparición repentina de los guardias.

Los policías, se miraron el uno al otro y empezaron a reírse mientras Bonnibel los contemplaba con cara de incredulidad. "Ese vago… siempre roncando, ¿cuántas veces le han robado ya? ¿Cien?" Preguntó el de pelo oscuro.

"Creo que ciento treinta y dos." Contestó el rubio entre risas. "¿A todo esto, dónde está tu acompañante? La Guardabosques. No estará robándole, ¿verdad?"

"Esto…" Antes de que la monarca acabase la frase, los guardias irrumpieron en la tienda.

"¡Despierta burro!" Gritó la Maga del Bosque.

"Qu… ¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó el troll al despertar.

"La Princesa Chicle ha venido a comprar a tu tienda y se ha marchado al ver que estabas durmiendo… menuda forma de espantar clientes, perdedor."  
Ante la escena, los guardias empezaron a reír a carcajadas, y aunque el tendero se levantó indignado y rugió siguieron haciéndolo.

Dejando atrás al furioso tendero y a los guardias, la montaraz salió de la tienda y fue a reunirse con sus protegidas que la esperaban en callejón cercano al establecimiento. "Ya puedes largarte. Está perfectamente, tal y como dije."

"Respecto al trato… entenderás que soy una persona muy ocupada." No estaba segura de que fuese buena idea cumplir su parte del trato, ahora que había visto de lo que era capaz.

"Tranquila… alteza. Yo te haré saber dónde y cuándo." Sonrió. "Ha sido un verdadero placer volver a verte." Seguidamente se marchó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Lady Arcoiris clavó su mirada en la princesa. "Espero que haya valido la pena, como le de por contar lo que ha pasado ahí dentro…"

"No lo hará. Y si lo hace… mientras sea fuera de esta maldita ciudad no habrá inconveniente cerrarle el pico." Suspiró. "Aunque parece maja, para ser un mago claro. No creo que diga nada." Abrió la libreta para repasar la información que había sacado de la base de datos. "Me pregunto si con 'gran pastizal' se referirá a lo que yo creo… ¿viven brujas cerca de la casa de Finn y Jake?"

"¿Brujas?" Espera… mejor vayámonos de aquí primero, hablemos en el aire." Insistió Lady.

Al elevarse lo suficiente y salir de esa condenada ciudad Bonnibel siguió con la conversación. "Menciona una bruja que habita un extraño jardín en medio del gran pastizal. Tiene que referirse a la zona de los Prados Verdes."

"Creo que Jake me contó una historia sobre una bruja que tenía un jardín de donuts en una zona apartada del prado. Nunca le di mucha importancia… ya sabes la imaginación que tiene." Sonrió al recordar la anécdota de su novio.

"¡Genial!" Exclamó. "Vayamos allí pues."

"Ehm… no sé Chicle, creo que ya he tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes por hoy…" Replicó. "¿Y si esa bruja nos cambia el cuerpo como hizo con Jake? ¿Acaso te gustaría tener un cuerpo gordo y fofo?"

"Ugh… no. Pero esto es importante Lady. Si no quieres ir déjame en el suelo, llamaré a Mañana." No quería ponerla en peligro de nuevo, pero la necesidad de recuperar la memoria estaba controlándola por completo.

"No voy a dejarte sola. Además mañana es un broncas, como tú. Juraría que has estado apunto de darle una paliza a ese troll, cuando se ha negado a decirte lo que querías la primera vez." Dijo riendo entre dientes.

"Quizá… pero es culpa de los demás. Les pides las cosas amablemente y se ponen en modo repelente. Normal que me pongan de malas." Bufó.

Lady suspiró y puso rumbo a donde supuestamente estaba el jardín de la Bruja del Prado.  
El camino de vuelta fue mucho más corto que el de ida, pues no había ninguna ilusión que las desviase. Los Prados Verdes, eran extensos pastizales que abarcaban el centro del continente de Ooo, no tenían perdida.

"Creo que es aquí… me dijo que el jardín de esa señora tenía una cara fea dibujada en la entrada y que estaba cerca del Bosque Embrujado. ¿Entramos por arriba?"

"No… ya hemos invadido suficiente hoy. Llamemos a la puerta…" Se acercaron con cautela a la entrada, la cual era una vieja verja de hierro forjado. No había timbre visible por ninguna parte. La princesa desmontó y se acercó a los barrotes. "¿Hola?" Antes de que siquiera rozase la verja, esta chirrió de forma estridente y se abrió como si alguien la hubiese empujado. Bonnibel, extrañada, miró a su amiga y le indicó que se quedase vigilando en la puerta, ésta acepto a regañadientes.

Conforme fue adentrándose en el jardín, se percató de que el tamaño de este era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba desde fuera. Había todo tipo de vegetación, desde pequeños arbustos a gigantescos árboles. De repente algo tiró del pañuelo de seda rosa que llevaba enroscado al cuello. Al girarse suspiró aliviada, tan sólo era una rama de zarza espinosa que se había enganchado en la delicada prenda. Cuando logró desengancharse sintió otro tirón, esta vez optó por desengancharlo a ciegas. Cual fue su sorpresa al notar que no era rama si no mano lo que estaba aferrado a su pañuelo, por desgracia, antes de que pudiese reaccionar todo se volvió negro.


	8. Curiosidad científica

_"No pudo evitar contener la respiración cuando sintió como la fría lengua viperina rozaba suavemente su dedo."_

La suave y fría brisa del lugar, hacía ondear levemente los mechones de pelo que la goma no había logrado apresar. Sentada frente a la entrada de la cabaña, en uno de los escalones de oscura madera con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, la vampiresa intentaba relajarse sin éxito alguno, pues su maraña habitual de pensamientos hacía que le fuese difícil lograr que la calma llegase a visitar su mente alguna vez.

Suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando sus codos en las escaleras. El aire empezó a soplar con más fuerza, la tormenta se estaba acercando al santuario, por suerte, dada la diferencia horaria entre el viejo continente y la Tierra de Ooo, tardaría varias horas en cruzar el charco, puede que ni siquiera llegase a hacerlo.

El viento, tan bromista como siempre, decidió molestar a Marceline revolviendo su pelo, haciendo que varias mechas fuesen a meterse bruscamente en sus ojos. Molesta con lo ocurrido, se pasó éstas por detrás de sus puntiagudas orejas. "¡Estúpido aire!"

Tras soltar un bufido, se percató por el rabillo del ojo de lo larga que tenía ya su melena. "Vale, capto el mensaje, maldito viento. Ya toca cortarme el pelo." Puso mala cara, le daba una pereza horrible.

Se puso en pie, ya habían pasado unas dos horas y media desde que había salido del palacio del Reino de Caramelo. Para su sorpresa, su dispositivo móvil empezó a sonar, al sacarlo de su bolsillo frunció el ceño. _Hmm... que raro que me llame por videoconferencia. Espero que sean buenas noticias._

Al descolgar, tanto la imagen como el sonido estaban distorsionados, la señal no llegaba bien al santuario a causa del campo de fuerza que lo rodeaba. Marceline empezó a levitar de un lado para otro, buscando el lugar exacto en que la señal pudiese llegar con claridad. Recordó que el escudo era más débil justo dónde se hallaba el árbol, así que se dirigió allí.

"M…e… rec… cibes? … … ¿Hola?" Repetía constantemente la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Una vez junto al árbol, las interferencias desaparecieron casi por completo. "Ya está. Habla ahora, ¿para qué me llamas?" Inquirió seriamente la vampiresa.

"Le he perdido la pista." Afirmó temerosamente su contacto.

"Que tú… ¿qué?" Pronunció entre dientes.

"Simplemente desapareció del mapa… ¡te juro que estuve vigilándola de lejos todo el tiempo! Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfumó. La he buscado durante horas, pero no hay ni rastro." Fuese quien fuese, la persona a la que Marceline había contratado para ocuparse de otro asunto importante que tenía entre manos, le había fallado.

Apretó con fuerza el móvil y siseó furiosa. **"¡TENÍAS UN SÓLO TRABAJO QUE HACER! ¡UNO! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ME COSTÓ ENCONTRAR A ESA BRUJA DEL DEMONIO!" **Espetó.

"L-lo s-siento de veras… nunca había estado en el nuevo continente y…" El lacayo intentó explicarse en vano.

"**¡Encuéntrala o te juro que desearás no haber nacido!**" Cada vez apretaba con más fuerza el teléfono, estaba empezando a agrietarse.

"Pero a-alteza… ya lo he intentado. Es impos…" La conexión se interrumpió repentinamente. El móvil había sido pulverizado.

Presa de la rabia, se enzarzó a puñetazos contra el viejo árbol. Sin embargo, la dura corteza de éste volvió la descomunal fuerza de la vampiresa contra ella, sacudió sus manos para intentar paliar el dolor, pero fue en vano. Furiosa por no lograr hacer siquiera una grieta en él, fue directa a clavar sus afilados colmillos en una de las raíces que sobresalían del suelo.

Para su desgracia, el resultado fue el mismo, provocando que sus colmillos le doliesen de forma horrible. Dándose por vencida, cayó de rodillas junto al árbol, estaba dolorida y llena de ira, una ira que la estaba consumiendo lentamente. De pronto, una palabra se abrió paso entre sus iracundos pensamientos. **_Ella…_** Entrecerró los ojos y cerró los puños, hundiendo sus dedos en suelo. Si la princesa no hubiese aparecido de nuevo en su vida, no habría tenido que dejar de lado la búsqueda de la Bruja de los Cielos, quien le había arrebatado algo muy importante para ella. "Joder… ¡Joder!" Exclamó furiosa, seguidamente suspiró y recogió lo que quedaba del dispositivo móvil, rebuscó entre los restos el chip de memoria, por suerte había quedado intacto, por lo que podría instalarlo en otro móvil sin perder la información que tenía almacenada en él.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, abrió un baúl que había a los pies de la cama y sacó de él una caja llena de móviles idénticos al que había destrozado. Sólo tuvo que introducir el chip de memoria en uno de ellos y usarlo como si nada hubiese pasado, no estaba de humor para recibir llamadas, por ello ni se molestó en encenderlo.

Aunque aún estaba furiosa por la mala noticia, había logrado tranquilizarse lo justo para no ir destrozando todo a su paso. La cama en la que se había sentado, era de tamaño doble y estaba situada a la derecha de la entrada principal, justo en frente de un gran ventanal con vistas al lago. Las sábanas exteriores eran de color naranja y las interiores amarillas, una combinación del todo cítrica.

_Si dejo que se enfríe el rastro, perderé su pista para siempre, maldita sea… pero por otro lado, ¿y si mi madre aún está viva? Viva… que extraño suena eso aún. Si tardo en descifrar el diario puede que muera… joder… ¿por qué no puede haber nada fácil? Oh… el diario, ¡el diario! Lo he dejado allí. Un momento… indirectamente ha sido culpa suya, así que…_ Sonrió. La idea que tenía en mente parecía ser la solución definitiva para ambos asuntos. Sin más dilación tomó su bajo-hacha, el cual había estado descansando sobre la gran cama y se lo colgó a la espalda. Fue directa a la parte trasera de la cabaña, para emprender el breve camino de vuelta al palacio del Reino de Caramelo, atajando por los portales de la Nochesfera.

El portal la llevó a la guarida de su padre, Hunson Abadeer, Señor del Mal, quien en ese momento se hallaba en casa, tomándose un descanso. "¡Marceline! ¿Has venido a visitar a tu querido padre? Últimamente me tienes abandonado." Dijo alegremente.

"Ehm… papá, pensé que no estabas en casa, sólo estoy de paso." Intentó disimular su mal estar, no le apetecía darle explicaciones.

"Vaya… ¿qué puede ser más importante que tu propio padre?" Inquirió en tono bromista.

"Tengo una fiesta. ¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?" Miró a través de la gran ventana que daba al exterior, todo seguía igual de caótico que siempre.

La guarida del señor de la Nochesfera estaba situada en la montaña más alta de la dimensión. Era lúgubre y estaba llena de cuadros y trofeos antiguos.

"Ya hay suficiente caos en la zona por hoy, así que una fiesta eh… ¿Va a ir esa amiga tuya que prepara tartas? Ya sabes, la que iba contigo en la gira aquella que hiciste." Toleraba a sus amigos, pero no solía acordarse de sus nombres.

"Van a ir todos. Y esa amiga que dices es la que monta la fiesta, aunque sea de pijamas… tope cursi." Contestó con desinterés, su padre era capaz de presentarse a esa fiesta con tal de ponerla en evidencia.

Hunson rió fuertemente. "¿Fiesta de pijamas eh? Así que eso es lo que hacéis los niños hoy en día para divertiros."

"¡Papá! ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no soy una niña!" Bufó y abrió un portal que la llevase directamente a palacio.

"¡Acuérdate de tráeme un trozo de tarta!" Exclamó a modo de despedida.

Marceline se apresuró en llegar al otro lado del portal y cerrarlo rápidamente, no quería que su padre se colase por él y le arruinase la fiesta. Con las prisas, olvidó que en la Tierra de Ooo eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y el portal la había dejado justo en el balcón de los aposentos de Chicle, donde pegaba el sol parcialmente. Al haber olvidado su sombrilla en la cabaña, intentó entrar en la habitación lo más rápido posible escudando su rostro con los brazos, desgraciadamente eso no evitó las quemaduras en ellos.

Ya dentro de la habitación siseó molesta, le dolían los nudillos, la boca y ahora se había quemado los brazos. Se recuperaría rápidamente de las quemaduras, no obstante el resto del dolor era interno, por lo que tardaría más en curarse sin beber sangre. Absorber el color rojo de los objetos, plantas y demás, la mantenía fuerte, pero los efectos no eran comparables a los de la sangre fresca.

Contempló sus brazos con gesto amargo, lentamente las quemaduras empezaron a sanar, dejando tras de si una incómoda sensación de escozor, parecía como si mil agujas se estuviesen clavando a la vez en su piel.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba sola hasta un rato después. Dejó el bajo sobre la cama y miró a su alrededor en busca de sus cosas, pero no había nada a la vista. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se asomó al pasillo, estaba desierto. No había comido, así que decidió asaltar la cocina y ya de paso al Mayordomo Menta.

El atareado sirviente ayudaba a los cocineros quienes ya habían empezado a preparar los ingredientes para el festín. Entre tanto ajetreo la vampiresa pasó desapercibida, no se percataron de que la tenían en la cocina hasta que ya estaba asaltando la nevera. "Señorita Marceline, no tiene necesidad de robar la comida… puedo prepararle algo si lo desea. Quizás preferiría esperar a la princesa." Dijo amablemente.

Clavó sus colmillos en una manzana fresca todo lo delicadamente que pudo para no sentir dolor, absorbiendo rápidamente el rojo de su brillante piel. Luego como quien no quiere la cosa, dejó la manzana de nuevo en el frigorífico, acción que contemplaron horrorizados los cocineros. Cerró la nevera y clavó su mirada en Menta. "Tengo demasiada hambre para esperar a la princesita, que por cierto ¿dónde está?" Inquirió con aires de superioridad.

"Bueno, ahora mismo no se encuentra en palacio. Si me acompaña al comedor del servicio le sirvo allí la comida." Impaciente por sacarla de allí le indicó que le siguiese a la sala contigua. Los cocineros, esperaron a que saliesen de la sala para rápidamente sacar la manzana decolorada de la nevera, pues no sabían si esa infección se propagaría al resto de comida.

Cuando Marceline hubo tomado asiento, el mayordomo cerró la puerta. "¿Qué desea tomar?"

"¿A qué ha venido esa prisa por sacarme de la cocina?" Dijo cortando al sirviente. "Que los cocineros sean nuevos no significa que no pueda coger lo que me de la gana de la nevera. Siempre lo he hecho y no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora…" Suspiró. "En fin, ¿dónde se ha metido Bonnibel? Tiene todas mis cosas."

"Sinceramente… no lo sé. Nadie la ha visto salir, y tampoco está en palacio, de eso estoy seguro. De todas formas, en su agenda figuraba que hoy comería con Lady Arcoiris, de ahí a que vaya a servirle la comida individualmente." No le gustaba cuando la princesa se esfumaba sin avisar.

"Deja de tratarme de usted, me haces mayor." Ante el comentario el sirviente se quedó perplejo, que alguien que tenía mil cuatro años de edad se ofendiese por hacerla sentir mayor no tenía mucho sentido. "Ah y hoy me apetece un filete al punto y unas patatas con mucho ketchup, aunque mejor tráeme el bote directamente." Ya que iba a comer gratis, no tenía intención de pedir algo que le saliese barato a la princesa.

Mientras preparaban su comida, absorbió el rojo de tres manzanas más, gracias a eso sus quemaduras sanaron completamente. Diez minutos después, el mayordomo le sirvió el suculento plato, con una presentación impecable. La carne era tan tierna, que parecía deshacerse en la boca, cosa que sus doloridos dientes agradecían. "Entonces, no sabes dónde ha ido." No le importaba hablar con la boca llena, no había nadie que fuese a juzgarla por ello. "Dime… ¿ella tiene idea de tu naturaleza?" Sonrió maliciosamente.

"Esto… no lo creo, bueno, no estoy seguro. Es lista, extremadamente lista. Y si lo sabe, no parece darle importancia. A su… a tu padre le daba igual." Menta sabía por donde iba encaminada la conversación y lo más probable es que saliese perdiendo.

"Ya veo, ¿qué crees que pasaría si ella supiese que intentas abrir un camino al reino de las sombras? Sería una lástima, ¿verdad?" Ya se había acabado el filete, ahora tocaba embadurnar todas y cada una de las patatas con ketchup. "Aparte de ser despedido, probablemente te lincharían."

"Los guardianes de la ciudad lo saben, por ende ella también…" Se había puesto a la defensiva.

"Quizá. Pero no estaría mal que yo se lo recordase ¿no crees?" La preocupación se hizo presente en el rostro del mayordomo. "No soy estúpida Menta, sé perfectamente que puedes romper el hechizo. El único motivo por el que quieres que lo haga yo, es porque de esa manera tú quedarías como el héroe, el servicial guardián que sólo quería lo mejor para ella… y bla bla bla." Se estaba mofando. "Deshazlo y no te delataré… ni mataré."

"¿Matarme?" Rió entre dientes. "No voy a deshacer el hechizo. Dudo que quedase como el héroe si te hiciese caso, es más, da lo mismo quien se lo diga ambos saldríamos perdiendo."

"Yo no tengo nada que perder. Lo que perdería según tú, ya lo perdí hace años. Y me da lo mismo que tu carne se regenere, estoy completamente segura de que si desintegro tu cuerpo no podrás volver a revivir." Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Menta estaba indignado, ella lo tenía bien acorralado y fuese cual fuese la manera en la que se deshiciese el hechizo que afectaba a la Princesa Chicle, tenía las de perder. Significaría quedarse sin acceso a la mejor tecnología del continente y convertirse en un desterrado, entrar en la lista de busca y captura entre otras cosas. Había infinidad de inconvenientes. Sabía de lo que ellas eran capaces, tanto la reina como la princesa, ambas no dudaban en arrollar todo a su paso con tal de conseguir lo que querían.

Antes de que pudiese responder un cocinero irrumpió en la sala, solicitando la presencia de Menta en la cocina. Marceline se quedó sola, seguía sonriendo, estaba realmente satisfecha, tanto por el curso que había seguido la conversación, como por la comida que acababa de llenar su hambriento estómago.

Ya que la princesa no estaba en palacio podía volverse invisible y dedicarse a deambular por él, o aún mejor, pegarse una buena siesta en la cama real, seguro que eso pondría hecha una furia a Bonnibel.

Tras un buen rato vagando por los interminables pasillos de palacio a uno de los laboratorios. _Aquí hay tantos cacharros que parece un trastero… ¿para qué demonios querrá todo esto?_ La sala estaba repleta de los inventos de la Princesa Chicle, así como de cientos de productos químicos.

Lo que llamó la atención a nuestra joven reina, fue que entre todo aquel caos, allí había alguien que había logrado construir su pequeño hogar, aunque más que lograr, parecía estar siendo obligado a vivir allí. Se acercó al pequeño terrario que había encima de una de las encimeras blancas y lo golpeó con el dedo dos veces, quería llamar la atención de la pequeña ratita que había dentro.

El curioso animalito se puso a dos patas al escuchar el ruido, pues no veía a quien había golpeado el cristal. _Qué mono…_

No pudo evitar soltar una risita, seguidamente se reveló ante él. "¿Cómo puede tenerte aquí tan solo?" La ratita, pareció indignarse ante la pregunta, se colocó en la esquina del terrario y señaló la etiqueta que había pegada. "Ciencia ¿eh? ¿Te llamas así? Caray… su obsesión llega hasta sus mascotas. Si tienes ese nombre, supongo que eres una chica ¿no?"

Increíblemente el animal asintió, seguidamente se situó junto al comedero vacío y miró a Marceline, quien rió entre dientes ante la carita angelical de Ciencia. "¿Pienso seco? ¿Está forrada y te pone esta comida tan mala? La próxima vez que venga te traeré algo rico ¿vale?" Dijo mientras rellenaba el recipiente de comida. "Muérdela de mi parte, por mala." Añadió.

Dejando al adorable animal atrás, se dirigió a los aposentos reales para echarse una buena siesta, de esa manera compensaría el haber tenido que madrugar, cosa que odiaba. Antes de desplomarse sobre la mullida cama, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave y pasar todas las cortinas, dejando la habitación sumergida en la penumbra. Tras dejar el lugar a su gusto, se dejó caer sobre el montón de cojines y suspiró. "Un día tengo que venir a robarle la cama…" Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y no había ni rastro de la princesa. Al acomodarse en la cama, su mano fue a encontrar el libro sobre vampiros que Chicle escondía bajo las sábanas.

Levantó una ceja al contemplar la portada del libro, estaba realmente sorprendida ante tal descubrimiento. Tenía curiosidad por saber que había escrito en él, por ello encendió la lámpara de mesa cercana, apartó los cojines y el bajo a un lado y se tumbó bocabajo, hincando los codos en el colchón para poder leer cómodamente. "Esto es… más antiguo que yo." Rió entre dientes. Al abrir el libro, había un sobre sellado, aparentemente dirigido a ella. Vaciló unos segundos, su nombre estaba en el sobre, pero no sabía de quien era, finalmente se decidió a abrirlo, rompiendo el sello de cera roja.

**_"Marceline, quería entregarte este ejemplar que encontré en una antigua sala de la biblioteca, pero te fuiste antes de tiempo. Por ello, le encomendé la tarea a la Princesa Chicle._**

**_PD: A ver si así empezáis a llevaros bien de una vez."_**

"Maldito viejo…" Musitó. _Un libro que era para mí y ha acabado entre las sábanas de la cama de Bonnie… ¿qué tramará? _

Tenía algo de sueño, así que empezó a leer rápidamente, prácticamente devorando el contenido de cada página. "Esto está desfasado no, lo siguiente… No puedo creer que los mortales se tragasen esto en su día." Suspiró y se tumbó de lado. Al acercar el libro hacia ella, la esquina de una blanca hoja que claramente no pertenecía al tomo, asomó entre las últimas páginas. Al parecer la princesa había estado tomando notas, cosa que era algo normal viniendo de ella. Lo que no le pareció nada normal a Marceline fue lo que decían.

**_"_****_Luna Carmesí:_****_ he de preguntarle de forma desinteresada qué sabe de esto. Espero que su especie no esté tan poco desarrollada como para creer en fenómenos ópticos de ese tipo._**

**_Ponzoña:_****_ Está claro que hay una gran confusión respecto a la saliva y la ponzoña, claramente no son lo mismo._**

**_¿Serviría un antídoto contra la parálisis corriente para combatirla? Tengo cientos de ellos._**

**_Me pregunto si le importaría seguir el mismo procedimiento de extracción de veneno que se usa con las víboras, o mejor aún, extraerle la ponzoña directamente de las encías. Se lo propondré cuando esté de buen humor… (Cosa que es difícil)_**

**_Sangre:_****_ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que consumió sangre humana? A pesar de sus exigencias extrañas durante la gira, nunca me pidió que le consiguiese sangre. ¿Es por eso que su forma física es tan pésima?_**

**_¿Y qué hay de las propiedades energizantes? Quizá antaño se usaba la sangre de vampiro como remedio, o peor aún, como droga._**

**_Es más, ¿Y si ingerir la sangre estando sano provoca un efecto vacuna? ¿No sería esta la manera de inmunizarse ante un futuro intento de conversión? Me pregunto si a los cazadores de vampiros de la época se les ocurrió esto._**

**_ADN: He de lograr muestras de sangre, ponzoña y saliva. Sea como sea, con ellas quizás podría salvar millones de vidas en caso de que estallase una guerra. Y también podría descifrar la manera para lograr la inmortalidad, o al menos alargar la esperanza de vida de mucha gente. Con lo descuidada que es… no será difícil conseguirlas."_**

"Pero qué… ¿Pésima forma? ¡Pero si tengo mejor tipo que ella!" Exclamó indignada. "¿Quiere muestras? Que lo intente... será divertido." Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras guardaba la hoja en su lugar correspondiente, seguidamente cerró el libro y lo volvió a colocar entre las sábanas. Se quedó tumbada boca arriba y tras unos instantes mirando al techo hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos. Pero cuando estaba ya apunto de dormirse, escuchó unas voces que provenían del balcón.

"Ha sido muy amable al regalarnos tal cantidad de magdalenas. Y pensar que Jake la pintaba como una señora horrible…" Dijo Lady Arcoiris mientras masticaba una suculenta magdalena proveniente de una de las plantas del Jardín de la Bruja.

"Guardaré una para analizarla, así podré obtener la receta y hacerlas yo." Añadió la princesa.

Marceline, al ver que iban a entrar en la habitación se volvió invisible y empezó a levitar, cotillear de esa manera era una de sus aficiones preferidas. Intentó aguantarse la risa al ver el aspecto tan lamentable que traía la princesa, parecía que se había estado revolcando por el suelo, su ropa estaba sucia de tierra y su cabello completamente despeinado y lleno de hojarasca.

"Lo que es una pena es que no lo tuviese… ¿Te dijo dónde estaba?" Preguntó Lady nada más entrar. "Oye ¿qué oscuro está esto no?

Chicle que había entrado primero, se dirigió al escritorio para dejar la cesta de magdalenas sobre la mesa. "Sí, Marceline dejó todo a oscuras antes. Ya sabes, por lo de tener miedo al sol y todo eso." Soltó una risita. "Respecto a la bruja, no quiso… decírmelo."

"Eso nunca ha sido un inconveniente para ti. ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado ahí dentro mientras estaba fuera?" La respuesta de la princesa la preocupó.

"Es complicado, incluso para mi, aún estoy asimilándolo." Suspiró. "Deberías ir con Jake, seguro que debe de estar preguntándose dónde estás."

"Esta bien… pero dame unas cuantas de esas para el camino. De todas formas, la opción de preguntárselo directamente no es tan mala... piénsalo. " Dijo mientras elegía que magdalenas llevarse.

"No digo que no tengas razón, pero recuerda que el asunto va más allá de un simple juguete." Tomó la foto enmarcada entre sus manos. "No le digas nada a nadie, mucho menos a la cotilla de la Princesa del Espacio Bultos ¿vale?"

Lady asintió, seguidamente salió al exterior a través del gran ventanal. Al otro extremo de la habitación la vampiresa se había quedado completamente petrificada al contemplar la escena. Había cometido el error de subestimar la inteligencia de Chicle, pues involuntariamente había iniciado una carrera contrarreloj en la que tenía todas las de perder.

La princesa tras despedirse de su amiga acercó el teléfono fijo y marcó un número. "¿Teléfono apagado o fuera de cobertura?" Suspiró y puso mala cara. "Era de esperar, seguro que no vuelve." Tras colgar, entró en el baño, para quitarse las hojas secas y ramitas que llevaba enganchadas en el pelo, a causa de su intrusión en el Jardín de la Bruja.

Con cautela, Marceline se acercó a la puerta del baño, aún estaba algo perturbada por la idea de tener a Bonnibel investigando su pasado, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y en cierto modo le resultaba divertido ver a su amiga con ese aspecto tan lamentable. _Debería hacerle una foto y difundirla por todo Ooo…_ pensó mientras la observaba. Un instante después, la mala suerte quiso que una espina hiriese a la princesa al tirar de una de las ramas secas enredadas entre su pelo.

Varias gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el lavabo, impregnando la habitación con un dulce e intenso aroma. Marceline no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz, lejos de gustarle el olor, le repugnaba. "Caray, ¡qué mal huele! Exclamó.

Chicle dio un respingo al oír a su amiga, odiaba cuando aparecía por sorpresa de esa manera. "¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso!" Gritó.

"Deberías haberte visto la cara, ¡ha sido épica!" Soltó una carcajada. "Ah… en fin, ¿qué te ha pasado? Tienes pinta de haberte revolcado por un estercolero."

"Algo tenía que hacer mientras la persona que se había ofrecido a ayudarme estaba desaparecida." Puso mala cara. "¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí? Te acabo de llamar y tienes el móvil apagado."

"Nah… no mucho, lo justo para ver como te pinchabas con esa espina y apestabas toda la habitación." Volvió a arrugar la nariz, el olor le estaba empezando a resultar nauseabundo. "Y el móvil… uhm, por ahí anda."

"¿Apestar la habitación? Pero si no huelo mal…" Dijo tras oler su vestido.

Marceline se situó junto a ella y tomó su mano derecha, de la pequeña herida seguían brotando pequeñas gotas líquido carmesí, deslizándose lentamente por la yema del dedo índice de la princesa. "Me refiero a esto, apesta." Dijo señalando el dedo con la mirada.

Chicle, confundida, frunció el ceño. _¿Tan mal huele mi sangre?_ La indignación siguió a la confusión. "Si tan mal huele, ¿qué haces todavía aquí?" Intentó soltarse en vano. "Sueltame…"

La vampiresa rió entre dientes. "No." Aprovechando el momento, Marceline se humedeció los labios y acercó el dedo a su boca.

Bonnibel clavó sus ojos en su amiga, normalmente no permitiría que alguien le babease una herida, pues la saliva contenía miles de bacterias, sin embargo este no era el caso. Podía experimentar de primera mano los efectos curativos y así saber si funcionaba en todo el mundo o sólo en la propietaria de los fluidos. Estaba impaciente por satisfacer su curiosidad científica, pero la mirada de la vampiresa estaba empezando a incomodarla de verdad. "¡Deja de mirarme así!"

"¿Cómo?" Contestó la vampiresa perpleja por la interrupción.

"Ya sabes, esa es la cara de… Me voy a beber todo el rojo de tu rosada piel… muajajaja…" Dijo intentando imitar la cara y el tono de voz de Marceline." "¡Es realmente incómodo!"

La reina se quedó en silencio unos instantes, se había quedado boquiabierta. No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. "Esa sí que ha sido buena…" Siguió riendo.

La princesa suspiró. "Eres incorregible. Desagradable hasta la médula."

"Ah… es que si fuese como el resto…" Hizo una pausa para intentar parar de reírse. "¡Si fuese como tú sería un muermo!" A pesar del ataque de risa, no había soltado a la princesa. "De todas formas… no iba a hacerte nada, sólo era para ver la cara que ponías. Huele demasiado mal… no te haces a la idea. Es como, no sé, como si te obligasen a comer verdura."

"¿Qué tienen de malo las verduras? A mi me gustan…" Nada iba a impedir que saciase su curiosidad científica. "No seas una cría quejita y comételas."

"Hah… estás en racha ¿eh?" Rió entre dientes. "Ya podrías ser siempre así de divertida. Seguro que encontrarías novio enseguida." Se burlo sacándole la lengua.

"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que buscar novio." Replicó de malas.

"¿Como estar aquí conmigo? Oh… Bonnie, vas a hacer que me ruborice." Dijo mofándose de ella.

"Serás…" Musitó molesta. Eso hizo sonreír a su amiga, quien volvió a acercar el dedo ensangrentado a su boca. No pudo evitar contener la respiración cuando sintió como la fría lengua viperina rozaba suavemente su dedo.

Lentamente, la vampiresa lamió todo el líquido carmesí que había osado invadir la delicada piel de la princesa, dejando la herida para el final. Rió entre dientes al notar el nerviosismo de Bonnibel, incluso aguantando la respiración el sabor de su sangre era demasiado intenso, pero sólo por poder presenciar su reacción valía la pena.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, recorrió la herida con la punta de la lengua y una vez se hubo asegurado de impregnarla por completo, besó con suma delicadeza la yema de su dedo, provocando que la victima dejase escapar un pequeño gemido.

Fue entonces cuando Marceline dejó ir finalmente su mano. _Eso si que ha sido… raro. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Con lo pirada que esta igual le ha gustado y todo que le chupe el dedo…_ Dijo para sus adentros. Por una parte estaba sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga, por otra estaba realmente satisfecha por haberla incomodado de esa manera. "¿Y bien?" Inquirió la vampiresa.

Inmediatamente después de liberarse, Chicle clavó su mirada en su dedo, pues la herida había sido sustituida por un leve enrojecimiento. _Funciona… _Pensó. Aunque se sentía muy incomoda, no podía dejar de fascinarse con los resultados obtenidos con el experimento. "Tengo que ducharme…" Dijo seriamente sin apartar la vista de su mano.

"Hey… que sólo te he curado una heridita de nada." Soltó una risita. "¿No crees que ducharme contigo ya sería ir demasiado rápido?"

Fingiendo hacer caso omiso, Bonnibel abrió el grifo del lavabo y rápidamente taponó la boca con la mano izquierda, usando la presión del agua para dirigir el chorro hacia Marceline, salpicándola de lleno. "Ahí tienes tu ducha." Sonrió.

"Uf… ¡eso no mola! Encima que he comido verdura..." Sin quedarse de brazos cruzados le devolvió la salpicadura y salió levitando rápidamente del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia el ventanal, ya no podía aguantar más el nauseabundo olor, necesitaba aire fresco. Abrió de par en par la puerta del balcón, bastaron unos segundos para recuperarse, pero por si acaso no se apartaría de ahí, no quería volver a tener que oler esa horrible fragancia sangrienta.

Se apoyó de espaldas en el marco de la puerta, dada la hora el sol ya no pegaba en el balcón, lo cual agradecía. Cuando ya llevaba un par de minutos tomando el fresco, se percató de que se le había quedado un regustillo dulce en la boca, no pudo evitar sonreír. Al final a pesar de su asqueroso olor, la verdura había acabado sabiendo bien.

"¿Marceline?" Preguntó Chicle al salir del baño. "Ah, estas ahí. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor e ir a por mi mochila?"

"¿Tú no te ibas a duchar? Estás igual de sucia." Respondió intrigada.

"Sí, bueno… verás." Sacó el diario del cajón del escritorio. "La mansión que menciona tu… madre en el diario, sé donde está. Si te parece bien podemos ir las dos. Son… las cinco menos cuarto y…"

"Wo wo wo… para el carro princesa. ¿Qué es eso de que sabes dónde está? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?" Su indignación parecía estar creciendo por momentos.

"Si no me has dejado hablarte del tema…" Volvió a ser interrumpida.

"Pero podrías habérmelo dicho igual ¿No?" Reiteró.

La princesa puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos. "¡¿Y qué estoy haciendo ahora?!" Carraspeó para intentar mantener la compostura. "Como decía… Sé donde está. ¿Quieres ir o no?"

"Uhm… claro. Pero no me has dicho porqué sabes dónde está. Borde, que eres una borde." Levitó hasta el escritorio y se sentó encima, cruzándose de piernas.

"Hicimos una fiesta de misterio hace un año o así." Aprovechó y se sentó en la incómoda silla frente al escritorio, seguidamente se quitó la tiara real, dejándola sobre el mesa.

"¿Quiénes? ¿Tú y tus amigos imaginarios?" Sonrió.

"Ja Ja. Qué graciosa. Fuimos varios, Lady, Finn, Jake, BMO, Don Polvorón y… la princesa del Espacio Bultos."

"¿Y por qué no me invitasteis?"

"Yo no mandé las invitaciones… De todas formas no creo que te hubiese gustado aguantar a PEB lloriqueando por su ex novio…" Rió entre dientes. "Oh… no le digas que he dicho eso, que ya sabes como se pone con el tema…" La vampiresa ladeó la cabeza, Chicle podía ser muy cruel cuando le daba por hablar de los demás a sus espaldas. "Pero… no creo que nadie quiera volver allí. Entonces qué, ¿vamos?"

"Ehm...claro." Afirmó extrañada, la reciente predisposición de la princesa para ir con ella a algún lugar no dejaba de sorprenderla.

"Pues va, ve a por mi mochila de expedición mientras me ducho, está en el laboratorio principal. La reconocerás nada más verla." Se levantó y fue hacia el baño. "Arreando que es gerundio." Añadió al ver que Marceline no se había movido del sitio.

"Señor sí señor…" Hizo el saludo militar a modo de mofa, seguidamente salió levitando de la habitación.

Bonnibel suspiró, al fin había sacado a Marceline de la habitación. No se sentía cómoda duchándose sin poder cerrar la puerta con llave. La cerradura estaba rota, aún no la había arreglado desde que Finn y Jake irrumpieron en el baño para intentar salvarla de las garras del Lich. Había estado demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse de una simple puerta.

Abrió el agua de la bañera y empezó a desnudarse, volvió a mirar su dedo, estaba totalmente curado, claro que la herida era superficial. _¿Funcionaría de la misma manera con una herida profunda?_ Pensó. A pesar de que la experiencia le había gustado, no estaba segura de si merecía la pena repetir el experimento. Dejando de lado lo delicada que había sido Marceline al tratarla, le había dolido que cicatrizase a la fuerza, por ende, experimentar con una herida más grande provocaría un dolor terrible sin anestesia. Se miró al espejo, de repente las palabras de la Bruja se abrieron paso entre sus pensamientos. _'Oh querida, ese objeto contiene mucho poder sentimental, por eso es tan codiciado para pociones. Si me respondes bien a la siguiente pregunta te diré quien lo tiene. Pero si MIENTES, correrás el mismo destino que tu amiguito el perro roba donuts. ¿Para quién quieres recuperar el oso realmente?' _ Frunció el ceño, seguía igual de confusa como en el momento de escuchar la pregunta.

Aunque le apetecía darse un buen baño caliente debía darse prisa antes de que volviese Marceline, se metió en la bañera blanca con forma de cisne y pulsó un botón junto al grifo, para que la cortina se desplegase desde la parte trasera.

Ya bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha, reflexionó al respecto. ¿_Realmente me va a devolver la memoria un simple oso de peluche?_

Minutos después de haber entrado en la ducha, escuchó como la puerta se abría lentamente. Las bisagras no habían sido engrasadas y chirriaban de una forma nada sutil. La princesa asomó la cabeza por las cortinas para ver de quien se trataba, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie. "¿Marceline? ¿Ya estás haciendo el moñas otra vez en invisible?" No obtuvo respuesta.

Suspiró disgustada y volvió a resguardarse bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Momentos después, a pesar de estar la luz encendida, todo se volvió extrañamente oscuro. **…****_Entrégamela y no devoraré tu alma…_**Una voz retumbó en su cabeza. Bonnibel abrió los ojos asustada, estaba sola y la luz seguía encendida. Sin embargo, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de colocarse la tiara de nuevo, pero su cuerpo se negaba a seguir sus órdenes. **_…Entrégamela… _**Esta vez a la voz la siguió una siniestra carcajada. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, la princesa finalmente pudo liberarse de esa parálisis temporal que se había aferrado a su cuerpo de forma inexplicable. Salió a trompicones de la bañera y se apoyó en el lavabo intentando no resbalarse. De repente, la luz del baño empezó fallar, parpadeando y emitiendo un zumbido producto de un oportuno cortocircuito. "Genial…"

Apoyándose en la pared, empezó a caminar torpemente para salir en busca de su tiara, estaba completamente empapada y la corriente de aire fresco proveniente del balcón la estaba dejando helada.

Exhausta, finalmente llegó al escritorio, se aferró al mueble con una mano y con la otra se puso la tiara, la siniestra risa cesó y su cuerpo volvió a responder de nuevo con total normalidad.

Por desgracia, no estaba sola en la habitación.


	9. Cámara Indiscreta

_"Era como estar sobre una suave cama de algodón, blanda, cómoda y con ese aroma tan embriagador."_

Con total desgana, arrojó la gran mochila sobre la cama real, al caer, sonó como si un cristal se acabase de romper. _Uh… eso no ha sonado nada bien._ La vampiresa miró en dirección al cuarto de baño, la puerta estaba entreabierta pero no parecía que la princesa hubiese escuchado el ruido.

Cuidadosamente, abrió la mochila y empezó a sacar lo que había dentro de ella. Aunque la mayoría de los objetos eran artefactos parecidos a los que se acumulaban en los laboratorios de palacio, también había cuerdas, un termo, comida deshidratada, utensilios de cocina, equipo de acampada y bajo todo eso, varios tubos de ensayo rotos dentro de su correspondiente envoltorio esterilizador, no se había salvado ninguno.

Para no ganarse una reprimenda de Chicle, optó por tirar los tubos rotos por la ventana más cercana, cayesen donde cayesen estarían fuera de vista. Al volver junto a la mochila, algo llamó especialmente su atención, unas gafas de visión nocturna. "Guau… hacía tiempo que no veía unas de estas." Dijo mientras se las ponía.

Aparentemente, habían sido modificadas por la princesa para abarcar más usos que el de poder ver en la oscuridad. Como una niña con un juguete nuevo empezó a trastear con las gafas, pulsando los distintos botones del lateral para cambiar de modo de visión. "Hmm… rayos X, luz ultravioleta, ¿y esto?" Se miró las manos. "Oh… vaya, parece que estoy mas fría de lo normal." Soltó una risita al ver sus manos utilizando el modo térmico de las gafas.

De repente escuchó un ruido que provenía del cuarto de baño, segundos después la princesa salió a trompicones por la puerta en dirección al escritorio para ponerse la tiara real. Todavía tenía el modo de visión térmica activado, por lo que no estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar, lentamente, se levantó las gafas para poder ver con nitidez, estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía como reaccionar. Bonnibel estaba jadeando a causa del cansancio, aferrada al escritorio y sin ningún tipo de prenda que tapase su esbelta figura.

"¿Hola? ¡Princesa Chicle! ¿Estás ahí?" Preguntó alguien con una voz extrañamente grave. "¡OH DIOS MÍO! O sea… ¡Estás desnuda!" Exclamó la Princesa del Espacio Bultos, quien había decidido pasarse por palacio mucho antes de la hora de la fiesta.

PEB, a pesar de ser una princesa, tenía unos modales un tanto vulgares. No le importaba montar una escena con tal de ser el centro de atención, ya que su aspecto físico de por sí no se la proporcionaba. Era regordeta y solía recoger su morado pelo en un abultado moño. Al igual que la Princesa Llama, su corona estaba engarzada en su frente.

Como tenía diferencias con sus padres, solía llevar un estilo de vida nómada, gorroneando inconscientemente comida y recursos de cualquier sitio o persona. Su raza, tenía ciertas habilidades especiales, eran capaces de levitar y si te mordían te transformaban en uno de ellos, eso ocurría en raras ocasiones, por ello guardaban el antídoto en un lugar seguro dentro de su reino.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Marceline te estaba grabando!" Exclamó señalándola de forma acusatoria al verla con las gafas puestas.

La vampiresa ante la acusación no pudo evitar ruborizarse, no porque tuviese razón, si no porque la estaban poniendo en evidencia y no tenía ni idea de cómo defenderse. "¡¿Qué?! Yo no…" Su mirada fue de PEB a Chicle y viceversa. "¡Cómo voy a estar grabándola! ¡Este cacharro no graba! Uh… creo." Se quitó las gafas y clavó su mirada en ellas.

Bonnibel por su parte estaba muriéndose de vergüenza, en un acto reflejo se había tapado sus encantos con los brazos, pero no sentía que fuese suficiente. **"¡¿Es que acaso no sabéis llamar a la puñetera puerta?!"** Gritó indignada. Tras lanzar su mirada de desaprobación a sus dos amigas entró corriendo en el baño dando un portazo.

"¿Ves lo que has conseguido queriendo grabar a Chicle a escondidas?" Se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara. A pesar de que había sido todo culpa suya, PEB insistía en cargarle el muerto a Marceline.

"¡Retíralo ahora mismo!" Exclamó furiosa.

"No voy a hacerlo…" La cesta de magdalenas llamó su atención y rápidamente fue a por ellas. Su apetito era prácticamente insaciable, por lo que al llegar al escritorio empezó a comérselas sin reparo alguno. "La estabas grabando con ese cacharro, soy experta en esas cosas, o sea… tengo un móvil mega moderno, por eso lo sé." Dijo mientras masticaba con la boca abierta.

Marceline apretó los dientes, le repateaba el comportamiento de PEB, sobre todo después de fastidiarle la gira con su grupo propagando rumores falsos sobre ella. "¡Te vas a enterar!" Espetó.

Voló rápidamente hacia la hambrienta princesa, quien al ver a la furiosa vampiresa dirigirse hacia ella, salió corriendo con la cesta en brazos.

"¡AHHH! ¡AYUDA!" Se metió otra magdalena entera en la boca. "¡AHHH QUIERE CHUPARME MI SANGRE!" Su velocidad no era comparable con la de la reina, que se situó frente a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cortándole así el paso. Asustada arrojó la cesta de magdalenas al aire y corrió hacia el baño. Por suerte para los deliciosos postres, cayeron en buenas manos, pues la vampiresa logró coger la cesta al vuelo y encestar todas las magdalenas dentro de ella sin que ninguna cayese al suelo.

PEB irrumpió en el cuarto de baño en busca de la Princesa Chicle. "¡Ayúdame, soy demasiado joven y bella para morir así!" Exclamó asustada, agarrando a su amiga por la ropa.

Bonnibel, quien ahora estaba ya vestida, sonrió y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de PEB, le dio la vuelta y la empujó fuera. "¡Vosotras dos, dejadlo ya! Parecéis dos crías…" Dijo seriamente.

"¡Ha empezado ella!" Dijo Marceline. "¡Ha sido ella!" Exclamó PEB casi al unísono.

Chicle frunció el ceño, realmente parecían dos niñas. "Basta ya, las dos." Aún no se le había pasado la vergüenza, pero la situación requería que aparentase que no había ocurrido nada. "Tú, ¿podrías haber avisado de que habías vuelto no?"

"Uh… pero si estabas…" Fue interrumpida.

"Y tú PEB, se llama antes de entrar, además te he dicho que siempre que vayas a venir me avises, más ahora que vives aquí al lado." Miró la cesta medio vacía que todavía portaba Marceline y entrecerró los ojos. "Y no comas más magdalenas."

"Jo… yo sólo quería ayudar y…" Hizo el amago de ponerse a llorar.

Suspiró ante la escenita. "Esta bien, puedes coger una más, pero sólo si llevas el termo a la cocina para que lo rellenen, Menta ya sabe que tiene que poner."

"Bien, ya verás, seguro que gracias a mi lo que te ponga estará mega bueno." Cogió una magdalena de chocolate y salió de la habitación. Al doblar la esquina, sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a alguien. "¿Melissa? Tía, no sabes lo que acabo de ver… o sea… ¡agárrate los bultos porque es súper flipante!"

De vuelta en los aposentos reales, un incómodo silencio se había apoderado del ambiente. Sin mediar palabra alguna, Chicle cogió las gafas de visión nocturna y se sentó en el taburete del tocador. Marceline por su parte, dejó la cesta sobre el escritorio y fue junto a la princesa; al llegar observó como abría un pequeño compartimento en el lateral de las gafas y sacaba de él una minúscula tarjeta de memoria SD. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

"Venga ya… no hay manera de que pudiese saber que realmente graba. Ni siquiera se nota dónde está la ranura." Reprochó.

Bonnibel carraspeó. "No serías capaz ni de encontrar un elefante dentro de un armario."

"¿Ah sí?" Con un rápido movimiento se adueñó de la tarjeta de memoria. "Me pregunto cuánto pagarían por esta grabación. Podría venderla y no sé… vivir como una reina. Oh… espera, pero si ya lo soy." Sonrió maliciosamente.

"Devuélvemela." Extendió su mano, estaba fatigada y no se sentía con fuerzas para lidiar con las bromas de la vampiresa.

"Uhm… ¿No te molesta que todo el mundo pueda verte en bolas?" No parecía que estuviese teniendo mucho éxito a la hora de molestarla.

"Precisamente… por eso la he sacado de la habitación." Suspiró. "Tenemos que llevarla con nosotras, de lo contrario empezará a escampar rumores. ¿O es que quieres que la gente empiece a hablar de ti otra vez?"

"Yo no saldría mal parada esta vez, como tampoco he sido la que iba en pelotas por ahí en buscando su sombrero real. Pero vaya, que si te da igual… me quedo con la tarjeta." Tampoco parecía causar el efecto deseado esta vez.

La princesa finalmente miró a su amiga. "Preferiría que no. Tengo que analizar la grabación con varios filtros." Se levantó y fue a meter todas las cosas que había esparcido Marceline por la cama de vuelta en la mochila.

"¿Analizar? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Preguntó extrañada, la princesa estaba más rara de lo normal. "Si sólo te he grabado a ti, sin querer, que yo no sabía ni que estaba grabando." Reiteró.

Encajó todo rápidamente en la mochila, la había usado tantas veces que se sabía de memoria el orden. "Ahora no puedo explicártelo. Así que dame la tarjeta." Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Estaría bien que me mirases cuando me lo pides ¿no? ¿Dónde has dejado tus modales?" Tras un suspiro de la princesa, esta se giró y la miró a la cara.

Todavía tenía el pelo húmedo y sin tener a nadie que los alisase, algunos mechones ya estaban empezando a ondularse. Había cambiado el sucio vestido morado por uno blanco a rayas rosas que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, aunque este era de manga larga, se había puesto encima una chaqueta corta de color blanco. Como iba a necesitar comodidad, en vez de las botas altas, llevaba unas deportivas de lona color rosa oscuro con la puntera de goma blanca.

Intentando ignorar a Marceline, quien estaba apoyada en el tocador, se acercó al espejo para colocarse bien el pañuelo de seda rosa, pues el frío no se le había ido todavía del cuerpo. "¿Puedes apartarte? Necesito coger las gafas del cajón."

Confusa, se apartó del medio. "¿Vas a decirme de una vez que te pasa?" No obtuvo respuesta. La princesa se limitó a sacar del cajón las gafas que utilizaba cuando se le cansaba la vista, para después ponérselas mientras se miraba al espejo. "¿Eo? Te estoy hablando."

"Dame la tarjeta, antes de que PEB vuelva y tenga más motivos para cotillear." Dijo con total desgana.

"No. No voy a dártela hasta que me digas que demonios te pasa." Estaba empezando a desquiciarse con su comportamiento.

"Te he dicho que ahora no. En cuanto ella vuelva iremos a la mansión." Ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes.

"¿Estás incluyéndola a ella en ese 'iremos'? No voy a dejar que venga, ya tengo suficiente contigo." Escupió de malas.

"¿Qué prefieres? ¿Tenerla controlada o dejarla suelta y que le cuente a todos lo que ha visto?" Frunció el ceño. "¿Y qué significa eso de que ya tienes suficiente conmigo?"

"Nada… nada. Es sólo que esto es muy privado y no quiero que nadie más se entere." Bajó la mirada.

"Te contradices. Te niegas a devolverme la tarjeta de memoria pero vas luego y me sueltas eso." Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza.

"¡No es lo mismo! ¿Vale?" Clavó su mirada en ella. "Aquí dentro sólo sales tú, en el diario salen cosas sobre mi…" Suspiró. "Lo que digo es que… lo que hay escrito no es mío."

"Entonces te da igual que invadan mi privacidad, incluso estás dispuesta a colaborar para que lo hagan, mientras no te afecte a ti y yo lo pase mal ¿verdad?" Le dio la espalda y fue a por la mochila.

¡Princesa Chicle! ¡Traigo tu súper deliciosa manzanilla!" Oportuna como siempre, PEB apareció portando el termo bajo el brazo y comiendo patatas de bolsa. "Me encanta tu modelito, es o sea… es total. ¿Me prestas alguno así para la fiesta? Quiero que las demás se mueran de envidia al ver como luzco mis bultos." No había dejado de comer patatas en ningún momento.

Marceline ante el comentario dejó de levitar y puso los pies en el suelo. No estaba segura de si lo que sentía era indignación o remordimiento. "¡Hey! ¡Yo no he dicho eso!" Exclamó ignorando por completo a quien acababa de entrar.

"¿Os habéis peleado por mi culpa?" Preguntó con aparente preocupación. "O sea… quiero que estéis guay y que sigáis siendo súper amigas.

"Todo va bien, ¿verdad Marceline?" Ni siquiera la miró a la cara. Estaba algo molesta, sabía lo brusca que solía ser la reina a la hora de decir ciertas cosas, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratar a los demás como trapos.

"Claro… todo guay." Suspiró e intentó aparentar que no había pasado nada. "Bueno… ¿y cómo pensáis llegar hasta allí?"

"¿A dónde? ¿Vamos a algún sitio chachi antes de la fiesta? Como… ¿a comprar ropa?" Preguntó ilusionada.

"¿Recuerdas aquella fiesta del misterio que hicimos hace tiempo en una mansión abandonada? vamos a ir allí." Cargó con la mochila. "Aunque esta vez nos llevará Marceline."

"¿Qué?" Se acababa de enterar que sería el transporte y no le gustaba para nada la idea.

"¿Por qué vamos allí? No pensaras imitar aquella decoración tan cutre ¿no?" Metió la mano en la bolsa de patatas y al ver que no había más la tiró encima del tocador.

"¿Y por qué tengo que llevaros yo?" Insistió, pero fue ignorada.

"Tranquila PEB, es que me olvidé algo importante allí que necesito para esta noche. Y me gustaría que me ayudases a encontrarlo." Sonrió, hacer sentir a importante a la Princesa del Espacio Bultos era la mejor manera de que colaborase.

"¡Cuenta conmigo! O sea… soy una súper detective. Aprendí viendo las pelis de detectives que ponen en el hotel." Su mirada se fue directa a la cesta de magdalenas.

"¿Hola? ¿Qué os hace pensar que os voy a llevar allí? ¿Qué soy una mula de carga o algo? Además, aún hay… sol" Miró por la ventana, por desgracia para ella ya estaba anocheciendo.

"La vez anterior Lady Arcoiris nos llevó, puedo llamarla si no te apetece llevarnos… aunque está con Finn y Jake." Dijo con un sutil tono de superioridad, sabía perfectamente que no accedería a involucrar a más gente, por lo que tendría que resignarse a cargar con ellas.

Marceline apretó los dientes y suspiró de malas. "Vale, muy bien." Empezó a levitar hacia el balcón de mal humor. Al salir al exterior miró a su alrededor, la puesta de sol había teñido el cielo de naranja, proporcionando un tono amarillento a las escasas nubes que lo poblaban. Se apoyó en la baranda de piedra mientras esperaba, por un momento sintió envidia de la Princesa Chicle, tenía oportunidad de disfrutar de esas maravillosas vistas a diario y en lugar de ello se encerraba en su laboratorio. _Los mortales no saben lo que se pierden..._ Pensó mientras dejaba que la fría brisa removiese sutilmente su cabello.

"Llevas comida en la mochila ¿no? O sea… no es que tenga hambre ni nada, sólo por si acaso." Preguntó con gran interés.

"PEB deberías dejar de comer tanto." Le reprochó Chicle, todo el mundo sabía el problema que tenía con la comida, a veces daba la impresión de que era un pozo sin fondo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Estoy gorda? Oh Dios mío, ¿Me ves gorda?" Se tomaba muy apecho su aspecto físico.

"No… claro que no. Tu gente es así por naturaleza…" Frunció el ceño, se dio cuenta tarde de que su respuesta había sido equivocada.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Preguntó con indignación.

La vampiresa, que sabía como iba a acabar la cosa, interrumpió la conversación. "Lo que aquí la Princesa Chicle quiere decir, es que tus bultos están igual de estupendos que siempre. No le des más vueltas."

"Claro… era eso a lo que me refería." Añadió rápidamente Bonnibel. "Bueno… vamos tirando." Al mirar a Marceline, recibió una mirada asesina como respuesta, era obvio que seguía molesta por tener que cargar con ellas.

Teniendo ganas de alardear, la Reina de los Vampiros desplegó sus grandes alas negras, su bella figura cambió rápidamente tomando forma de un gigantesco murciélago de unos seis metros de altura. Sus extremidades se alargaron y tomaron un tono verdoso de piel, dejando ver claramente unas mortíferas garras que destrozarían a cualquiera con tan sólo rozarle. El resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad de un sedoso y oscuro pelaje.

Una vez la transformación hubo acabado, abrió sus grandes y brillantes ojos color turquesa y sonrió, mostrando así sus afilados colmillos.

"Ahhhh…" Asustada, la Princesa del Espacio Bultos se aferró a Chicle.

"No seas miedica." Le reprochó seriamente. Aunque en realidad, a pesar de haberla visto varias veces transformarse seguía dándole bastante impresión, sobre todo de cerca. "¡Me pido arriba!"

"¡Jopelines! No quiero ir abajo, ¿Y si me deja caer?" Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada.

"Se siente, yo lo he dicho antes." Se burló sacándole la lengua. "Va… ya te dejo mi sitio la próxima vez que vayamos a ver pelis a casa de Finn y Jake." Sonrió.

"¡Guay!" Por una vez podría disfrutar del sillón cómodo. "Marceline, tengo una duda. O sea… ¿Cómo conservas la ropa al transformarte?"

"¿Acaso vosotros no la conserváis?" Se agachó levemente para que Chicle pudiese trepar a su espalda.

Los habitantes del Espacio Bultos, tenían una forma física un tanto peculiar, aunque la mayoría son regordetes, no es porque tengan problemas de peso.

El nombre de su reino, proviene de las nubes que quedaron solidificadas en el espacio, cuando el núcleo del planeta estalló; de ahí que su cuerpo se asemeje a las nubes, tanto por los bultos como por su habilidad para flotar. No obstante algunos de ellos pueden transformarse en 'lisos', que equivale a la forma humanoide normal y corriente

"¿Me ves cara de lisa?" Preguntó indignada mientras se acercaba a Marceline.

"Creía que todos os podíais… uh, alisar." Respondió confusa.

"Sólo los faroleros. Lo que sea… da igual, pero igualmente, su ropa cutre aparece así porque sí." Miró de arriba abajo a la vampiresa desconfiando durante unos segundos, seguidamente dejó que la cogiera con sus mortíferas garras.

"Los animales no llevan ropa, o sea… tú ahora eres uno y… ¡Ahh!" Se quedó sin habla al elevarse rápidamente a gran altura.

"¡Hey!" Exclamó. "Que tenga forma animal no significa que vaya desnuda. Eso se lo dejo a otras…" Giró sobre sí misma cual montaña rusa mientras se reía.

"¡Vale, lo que sea! ¡Pero no sueltes mis bultos!" Gritó aterrada.

Chicle, para no caerse, se había aferrado con más fuerza al cuello de Marceline. Su olor, era tan familiar y agradable a la vez, el mismo que había olido horas antes en el cuello de su cazadora roja. Disimuladamente, recostó su cabeza sobre la nuca de la vampiresa para poder disfrutar más de cerca su fragancia, con suerte estaría tan ocupada intentando no dejar caer a la Princesa del Espacio Bultos, que no se daría cuenta de que la estaba abrazando. Era como estar sobre una suave cama de algodón, blanda, cómoda y con ese aroma tan embriagador.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que la siniestra camiseta que utilizaba todas las noches como pijama, tenía ese mismo olor. Sonrió fugazmente al recordar el origen de la prenda, fue durante la gira de Las Reinas del Grito, nunca supo exactamente cómo ocurrió, pero al final Marceline le acabo dando esa camiseta. Aun habiéndola lavado varias veces desde entonces, seguía conservando ese olor que la ayudaba a dormir por las noches y tanto la animaba cada mañana.

Inconscientemente cerró los ojos y se aferró con más fuerza a su amiga, se sentía tan cómoda allí que probablemente no tardaría en quedarse dormida.

Había recorrido cientos de veces la Tierra de Ooo, pero no sabía exactamente dónde estaba aquella vieja mansión. Miró hacia atrás extrañada por no recibir ningún tipo de indicación. "¡Eh princesa, despierta!" Exclamó al notar lo quieta que Chicle estaba.

"Que…" Abrió los ojos y se echó hacia atrás confusa, se había quedado dormida por unos instantes, era un milagro que no se hubiese caído al vacío. "No estaba durmiendo, estaba… descansando la vista."

"Ya, claro…" Aminoró la velocidad. "¿Voy bien por aquí?"

"Ehm… sí, está por los acantilados que hay cerca del Mar de la Muerte Segura." Rió entre dientes. "Ahora entiendo de dónde vienen tus gustos." Le dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza.

La vampiresa entrecerró sus grandes ojos. "Hah… muy graciosa. ¿Quieres que de otra voltereta como la de antes?"

"¡Ahh! ¡No por favor! ¡Mis bultos no lo soportarían!" Exclamó PEB desde abajo.

Marceline soltó una carcajada. "Por cierto Princesa Chicle…" Bajó el tono de voz para que la de abajo no la oyese. "La próxima vez no lo hagas tan fuerte, casi me ahogas."

"Oh… vale." Sintió como un leve calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas por culpa de la vergüenza.

Miró hacia atrás y puso mala cara. "Y no me des palmaditas, ni que fuese una maldita mascota." Nada más acabar la frase, la princesa estiró su mano y empezó a rascarle detrás de la puntiaguda orejota. Marceline no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos, le encantaba esa sensación. "Uh… no hagas eso." Al notar que Bonnibel le hacía caso se volvió a quejar. "¿Quién te ha dicho que pares?" Confusa, la princesa siguió acariciándole la peluda cabezota, hasta que la vampiresa, dejándose llevar por el placentero masaje, dejó caer a la Princesa del Espacio Bultos.

Su grito de terror al precipitarse al vacío alertó a la Princesa Chicle. "**¡MARCELINE!** ¡La has dejado caer! ¡Rápido vamos a por ella!"

"¿Qué?" Se miró las garras. _Oh mierda… _No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. "Pero… ¡Pero si sabe volar! No va a pasarle nada…"

"¡No seas idiota! ¡Desciende ya o lo próximo que encontremos de ella será una tortilla de bultos!" Aunque Marceline tenía razón en lo de que PEB podía volar, su habilidad se la proporcionaba la gema engarzada en su frente y aun así, no podía volar muy alto, por lo que una caída desde esa altura probablemente la mataría.

Haciendo caso a regañadientes plegó sus altas y empezó a caer en picado, la velocidad de caída era tal, que la princesa estaba empezando a tener problemas para mantenerse agarrada a ella. Finalmente y después de haber atravesado varias nubes en el descenso, vislumbraron a la aterrada Princesa del Espacio Bultos cayendo a gran velocidad, bajo ella, una cordillera de afilados acantilados de roca gris.

"¡Agárrate bien Bonnie!" Aumentando su velocidad tanto como pudo, logró coger a la princesa y ascender antes de que se estampara contra la pared rocosa.

"¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡DIOS MÍO! Casi… **¡CASI MUERO!**" Exclamó asustada, seguidamente se desmayó.

"Genial… ni me ha dado las gracias." Dijo la fatigada vampiresa.

"¡Marceline! La has dejado caer. Y encima casi me tiras a mi también." Reprochó seriamente Chicle.

"Bueno, pero no te has caído, y a ella la he salvado, es lo que cuenta." Le estaba costando ascender más de lo normal, llevaba días sin descansar y estaba empezando a sentirse realmente fatigada.

Bonnibel suspiró. "De todas formas… lo has hecho bien. Parece que pasar tiempo conmigo te sirve de algo, has ejecutado un giro de ciento ochenta grados bastante preciso. Si no lo hubieses hecho correctamente habrías partido el cuerpo de PEB en pedazos."

"Huh… no tengo ni idea del rollo que acabas de soltarme. No todo el mundo es un cerebrito como tú… princesa." Siempre le daba la impresión de que hablaba en otro idioma cada vez que la oía hablar de ciencia.

"¿Te sentirías mejor si te diese una galletita por haber hecho un buen trabajo?" Sonrió.

"Sabes… creo que tengo exceso de carga. ¿Tú qué opinas?" Le encantaba dejar en jaque a su amiga.

"Capto el mensaje…" Al mirar hacia delante vislumbró la gran mansión en lo alto de un escarpado acantilado, tan sombría y siniestra como la última vez que la visitó.

La entrada al antiguo edificio constaba de una gran escalinata de piedra gris, flanqueada por varias columnas semiderruidas de mármol blanco. Los cipreses de la entrada que antaño transmitían una calida bienvenida, ahora parecían querer ahuyentar a quien se atreviera a poner los pies allí.

Al aterrizar frente al edificio, sin perder tiempo Bonnibel se bajó del lomo de Marceline de un brinco. Por su parte la vampiresa, volvió a tomar forma humanoide, PEB todavía no había despertado, así que no tuvo más remedio que cargar con ella.

A pesar del paso del tiempo, la puerta estaba como nueva, no había ningún indicio de deterioro. Chicle se acercó al cristal y miró a través, todo estaba a oscuras, giró el picaporte con cautela y abrió la puerta lentamente.

"Hay un sofá junto a las escaleras, déjala allí mientras voy a encender las luces." Seguidamente la princesa se adentró en la sombría mansión. Por suerte para la reina, podía ver en la oscuridad, estaba cansada, por lo que tras dejar a la Princesa del Espacio Bultos descansando en el sofá de terciopelo rojo, se acomodó ella también mientras esperaba a Bonnibel.

Tras unos instantes de espera, se percató que junto al sofá había una pequeña lámpara de mesa, para su sorpresa, esta se encendió al pulsar el interruptor, iluminando tenuemente el recibidor.

Siguiendo los pasos de su amiga, se adentró más en la mansión, todo salvo la entrada seguía a oscuras y no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido. La sala contigua al recibidor era un gran un comedor, lo extraño de la sala es que la mesa estaba puesta. Marceline frunció el ceño y pasó el dedo por uno de los platos, estaba perfectamente limpio, sin rastro alguno de polvo.

Alzó la vista y frente ella había un cuadro que plasmaba una escena de la cacería del zorro, entonces recordó las palabras sangrientas del diario. Rápidamente, se acercó para verlo mejor, todo parecía normal, era un cuadro como otro cualquiera que no le traía ningún tipo de recuerdo. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró indignada, la pista había resultado ser falsa, pero cuando estaba decidida a marcharse algo captó su atención. _No puede ser verdad…_ Clavó su mirada en el cazador montado a caballo que había pintado en lo alto de la colina, pasó sus dedos por encima del lienzo, no podía salir de su asombro. _¿Qué hace él aquí?_

De repente, escuchó tras ella un crujido, como si alguien o algo pesado acabase de posarse en el viejo suelo de madera. Alertada, miró hacia la dirección de la que provenía el ruido. "¿Bonnie?" No obtuvo respuesta. Con toda la cautela del mundo se asomó al recibidor, fue entonces cuando una cegadora luz se apoderó por completo de sus ojos.


	10. Monstruo - Parte I

NOTA: He dividido el capítulo en dos partes. Entero era demasiado extenso.

* * *

_"Al despertar, la princesa presa del dolor empezó a gritar, tenía las manos destrozadas y cubiertas de sangre."_

Las motas de polvo que había en el ambiente, atravesaban impunemente el rayo de luz proyectado sobre el viejo techo de madera. En la penumbra, como si de una estatua sosteniendo una antorcha se tratase, se hallaba la princesa con el brazo derecho alzado. La furiosa vampiresa apresaba firmemente su muñeca mientras clavaba su mirada en ella, era obvio que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que la cegara momentáneamente con una linterna.

Bonnibel frunció el ceño y se soltó de un tirón. "Un poco más y me rompes el brazo, bestia." Le reprochó mientras se frotaba su dolorida muñeca.

"¡Hey! No soy yo quien va por ahí apuntando a los ojos de la gente con una linterna. Te lo tienes merecido." Replicó poniendo mala cara.

La princesa al escucharla, suspiró indignada y se dirigió hacia el sofá. "¿Marceline? ¿Dónde está PEB?" Por algún motivo y a pesar de estar inconsciente, la carismática Princesa del Espacio Bultos había desaparecido. "Te dije que…"

"Te juro que la he dejado ahí, aún estaba durmiendo la mona cuando he ido a buscarte." Interrumpió.

Bonnibel se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes, seguidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta que había junto al sofá rinconero, giró el picaporte y empujó la puerta, que chirrió conforme se abría lentamente. Examinó cada rincón del cuarto de baño con la linterna, pero no había nadie. "Qué raro… el día de la fiesta se metió aquí. En fin, no creo que haya ido muy lejos. ¿Puedes encender la luz?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú no ves en la oscuridad?" Inquirió la vampiresa con tono jocoso.

"Pues ahora que lo dices tengo las gafas de visión nocturna, aunque no soy tan poco considerada como tú cuando las utilizo." Replicó en tono serio. "No voy a ir encendiendo una por una las velas de todas las lámparas de la casa, así que enciéndelas ya de una vez, que se me están acabando las pilas de la linterna."

"¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?" Se cruzó de brazos con aires de superioridad.

La princesa resopló de mala gana, pero finalmente accedió. "Por favor Marceline, ¿serías tan amable de encender las luces?"

"Así me gusta…" Seguidamente, hizo un pequeño gesto con las manos. Todas las velas del recibidor se encendieron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, mostrando la decoración de la sala en todo tu siniestro esplendor.

La inmensa sala, estaba dividida en dos por una gran escalera de madera, por ella, descendía una lujosa alfombra de color granate que llegaba hasta la entrada. Las paredes anaranjadas, ostentaban infinidad de lienzos antiguos y trofeos de caza de bestias ya extintas.  
La vampiresa miró a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sonreír fugazmente, pues la decoración de la sala le resultaba extremadamente similar a la de su propia casa. Su vista se posó en el piano de pared que había en el extremo derecho de la sala, sintiendo curiosidad por el instrumento, se acercó a él.

Al igual que los platos del comedor, el piano estaba impecable, no había ni rastro de suciedad, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido dentro del edificio.  
Llevando más allá su curiosidad, presionó una de las teclas, para su sorpresa emitió un sonido perfectamente afinado. Al alzar su vista y ver qué partitura había colocada en el pequeño atril, frunció el ceño, algo o alguien había dejado tan sólo la última página.

Bonnibel por su parte, al ver que su amiga se tomaba tanto tiempo para admirar un simple piano se acercó por detrás. "¿Conoces la canción?" Inquirió.

"No estoy segura. Es la última página, y no me suena el título." Sutilmente, la princesa la empujó a un lado, para poder sentarse en la banqueta que había frente al piano.

"A ver…" Entrelazó sus manos y las estiró. "Hace tiempo que no toco pero vaya, no creo que sea muy difícil." Soltó una risita.

Al empezar a tocar, la melodía, a pesar de estar incompleta, se abrió paso entre los recuerdos más profundos de la vampiresa. Temiendo perderse en aquél triste lugar, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la princesa. "Es suficiente Bonnie…"

"¿Qué pasa? Apenas he tocado unos segundos." Ignorando su pregunta, Marceline tomó la partitura, la dobló por la mitad dos veces y se la metió en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. "Si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte, recuerda que hemos venido a buscar pistas."

"Lo mismo digo." Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Chicle suspiró. "Touché." No tenía ganas de explicar el incidente de la ducha, al menos no por el momento. "Quizás el resto de la partitura esté en otro lugar de la casa, aunque…" Dejó de hablar al escuchar un extraño ruido que provenía de la cocina.

Alertadas, se dirigieron hacia allí intentando no hacer ruido. Bonnibel, que iba delante, se detuvo justo delante de la puerta de vaivén para mirar a través del cristal circular.

"Dejam…" La princesa le tapó la boca con la mano mientras hacía el gesto de silencio. Marceline frunció el ceño, ella también quería ver lo que estaba pasando al otro lado del vidrio, por lo que se destapó la boca y tiró de su mano, apartándola de la puerta unos centímetros. "Hay sitio para las dos…" Susurró.

Lo que tenía lugar al otro lado de la puerta, no era nada más que un grotesco espectáculo del que la Princesa del Espacio Bultos era la protagonista. Se encontraba de espaldas, comiendo como si le fuese la vida en ello, sin embargo, no era comida lo que comía.

"¿Estas viendo lo que yo?" Preguntó Chicle en voz baja.

"Es obvio que no…" Echó otro vistazo. "¿Acaso ves la comida invisible que se está zampando?"

"¿Qué? No, claro que no." Contempló de nuevo la escena, realmente parecía que estaba comiendo algo, pero ahí no había nada. "No tenía idea de que fuese sonámbula…" Susurró.

"¿Y? Despertémosla." Afirmó la vampiresa con total seguridad. Empujó la puerta lentamente y se asomó. Al mirar al su alrededor, algo brillante pasó fugazmente frente a ella. Algo que ni siquiera su aguda vista pudo captar.

"¡Eh!" Exclamó en voz baja mientras tiraba del brazo de Marceline. "Déjala… si está dormida no molestará."

"Pfft… ¿vamos a dejarla ahí?" Volvió su vista hacia PEB. No había dejado de comer suculentos bocados de comida imaginaria en todo ese rato. "Eres una mala persona." Susurró dirigiéndose a Chicle. Aunque ella tenía razón, no iba a admitirlo.

"Lo que tú digas… vamos venga." Tiró de su brazo hasta llegar de nuevo al recibidor. "Estabas haciendo fuerza ¿verdad?" Preguntó al ver lo que le había costado arrastrarla.

"¿Yo? Que va… eres tú, que eres una enclenque." Soltó una risita, en realidad sí que había estado haciendo fuerza en la dirección contraria.

"Eso habría que verlo…" Carraspeó. "Pero dejemos eso de lado por el momento. ¿Has visto el cuadro que mencionaba en el diario? Está en el comedor."

"Sí." Respondió de forma seria.

"¿Y? ¿Has descubierto algo?" La observó detenidamente, le estaba ocultando algo. "Escúpelo, conozco esa cara."

La reina suspiró y se frotó la frente. "Sí bueno… uhm, ¿a qué cara te refieres?" Intentó desviar el tema, pero la mirada de desaprobación de Chicle la disuadió. "Está bien, el cazador del cuadro, sé quien es. Y…" No estaba segura de si continuar la frase.

"¿Y? Continua." Por algún motivo Marceline estaba vacilando más de lo normal. Sabía que el asunto era privado para ella, pero hasta el momento no había tenido problema en contarle las cosas, aunque últimamente tenía la sensación de que era al revés.

"Y... pues eso. No hay más." Se cruzó de brazos.

"Entonces, ¿quién es?" Inquirió, quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

"No estoy segura. Deja de interrogarme… sólo te falta apuntarme con la linterna a la cara otra vez." Puso mala cara. "Además, tú todavía no has soltado prenda, así que ya sabes."

"¿Otra vez con eso?" Se dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras. "Un momento… la barandilla de las escaleras debería estar rota. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando Lady arrojó a Finn y a Jake y la rompieron. Es más…" Miró a su alrededor, la casa estaba en perfecto estado, no había rastro de ningún desperfecto. Intrigada, rebuscó en su mochila, de ella sacó un aparato similar a un contador Geiger y empezó a escanear la barandilla. "Hmmm… algo no va bien."

"¿Qué es ese cacharro?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba levitando para verlo más de cerca.

"Es un detector de energía residual, como radioactividad o magia." Explicó. "Hmm…" Apagó el aparato y lo metió de nuevo en la mochila. "Creo que deberíamos darnos prisa."

La vampiresa la miró extrañada. "¿Por qué? Aún queda un buen rato para la fiesta."

"Creo que la habilidad de tu madre para conservar objetos, va más allá de mi comprensión. No sólo impide que se deterioren, si no que cualquier modificación que se le haga, por muy pequeña que sea, será en vano, pues volverá a su estado original…" Al ver la cara de su amiga intentó simplificar. "Imagina que tocas una cuerda de tu bajo, cuando lo haces, empieza a vibrar, ese es su estado alterado. Pero si no la vuelves a tocar, con el tiempo deja de vibrar y vuelve a quedarse quieta. Ese es su estado original. ¿Entiendes?"

Por extraño que pareciese, había entendido su explicación simplificada "Uhm… vale. Entonces, si cambias los muebles de sitio o pintas la casa, ¿con el tiempo volvería a como está ahora?"

"Hay una gran probabilidad de que sea así." Pasó su mano por la barandilla.

"Podríamos hacer un experimento…" Propuso Marceline.

Bonnibel, incrédula dudó por unos instantes. "¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la cabezahueca de Marceline?"

"¡Hey!" Le dio un pequeño empujón y se rió. "Mira… tengo una idea." Se dirigió levitando hacia el primer escalón. Observó el búho tallado que guardaba el extremo de la barandilla y se frotó la barbilla. Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, arrancó de cuajo la estatua de madera y la dejó sobre el sofá rinconero.

La princesa entrecerró los ojos. "Como no… fuerza bruta, era de esperar viniendo de ti."

"Venga ya, al fin y al cabo de eso se trata la ciencia ¿no?" Sonrió y levitó hasta su lado. "De tomar muestras o… cosas prestadas sin permiso y hacer experimentos con ellas. ¿O me equivoco?" Le estaba lanzando una indirecta.

"No sé de que me hablas. Creo que tienes una visión muy equivocada sobre la ciencia. Pero da igual, no tengo ganas de discutir. Vamos anda." Dijo mientras subía hacia el segundo piso. _Me pregunto si sospechará algo…_

Cuando la princesa le dio la espalda sonrió con superioridad. La indirecta había tenido el efecto deseado. "¿Nos separamos?" Inquirió mientras la seguía.

"Sé realista Marceline, si fueses sola no encontrarías ni tu propia sombra." Afirmó con tono de superioridad. "Además… creo que te debo una explicación."

"Eso sí que es raro, ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con la princesita repipi?" Rió entre dientes, le resultaba extraño que accediese tan pronto a explicarle el incidente de la ducha.

"Por suerte, sigo siendo yo." Respondió con total seriedad. Ante el silencio de la vampiresa, se decantó por abrir la puerta que daba a la librería. "Luces…"

Marceline volvió a usar sus poderes para encender las velas de la habitación, la cual al iluminarse, dejó ver varias estanterías repletas de polvorientos libros. Entre todo aquello, destacaba un pequeño escritorio lleno de papeles. "Pero… espera un segundo. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que sigues siendo tú?"

"Posesión." Empezó a examinar los papeles que había sobre el escritorio. "Por eso salí en busca de la tiara, me daba igual acatarrarme con tal de evitarla."

"Qué tontería, ¿Quién querría poseerte a ti? Si eres una aburrida…" Bromeó.

"Esto es serio, la última vez que alguien lo consiguió acabé muriendo." Se quedó pensativa, no quería volver a bailar con la muerte.

"Ah…" Durante un instante no supo que responder, no estuvo presente cuando sucedió, pero al pensar en ello, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por bromear con el tema. "Bueno, estar muerta no está tan mal, si no mírame a mí."

"Marceline, tú no estás muerta. Y aunque así lo fuese, nunca querría ser como tú." La molestia por la falta de seriedad de su amiga, se noto en todas y cada una de las palabras.

"¿Qué tiene de malo ser yo? Ni que fuese lo ideal ser alguien como tú." Le replicó de malas.

"¿Que qué tiene de malo? Sólo hay que verte. No tienes ningún tipo de orden en tu vida, eres un completo desastre, eres egoísta, orgullosa, maleducada… ¿quieres que siga?" Suspiró, estaba empezando a perder la compostura.

"Oh claro, entonces sería mejor ser una engreída, borde, repipi, aburrida. Parece que tengas un palo metido por el culo de tan estricta que eres con todo." Se cruzó de brazos. "Encima eres una cerrada de mente que tiende al sabelotodismo. Dudo mucho que alguien como tú tenga un corazón ahí dentro."

"Pero qué… ¿sabelotodismo? ¡Eso ni siquiera existe!" Exclamó cerrando los puños. Si quería calmarse debía perderla de vista, al menos por unos instantes. La puerta a la habitación contigua estaba tras ella, así que no dudó en empujarla de malas para abrirse paso.

Marceline se quedó en la librería inmóvil, daba igual el momento y el lugar, Chicle siempre la acababa sacando de quicio, pero por desgracia, si alguien podía descubrir pistas era ella. _No sé por qué se toma tan mal eso de morir, no es para tanto…_ Miró a su alrededor, no había nada que le resultase familiar, por lo que se decantó en apoyarse silenciosamente en el marco de la puerta, para observar lo que hacía la princesa.

Como no quería tratar con su amiga, Bonnibel optó por iluminar la habitación con su linterna.  
Lo más destacable de la sala, eran los dos grandes cuadros en los que había cuervos pintados. Daba igual hacia donde te movieses, siempre daba la sensación de que estaban siguiéndote con la mirada. Por extraño que pareciese, había otro piano de pared, era de color negro, significativamente más moderno que el del recibidor.

Al enfocar al atril del instrumento, pudo ver que había varias partituras en él. _Moonlight Sonata, de Beethoven, Nocturno Nº 2 en Mi bemol, de Frédéric Chopin, Lacrimosa, de Mozart. Vaya, tenía buen gusto._ Al acercarse para verlas mejor, algo llamó su atención, la mayoría de las hojas tenían anotaciones escritas a mano, la letra era similar a la del diario.  
Fue colocando las hojas encima del piano, había tantas que empezaba a pensar que no encontraría las que estaba buscando. Pero al final, entre todas aquellas viejas partituras, aparecieron las dos páginas que completaban la canción. Acercó las hojas a la luz de la linterna y las observó detenidamente. _Hmm… se titula igual que la de abajo. I Was Lost Without You, de Sam Hulick, que raro, no me suena el compositor._ Le dio la vuelta a la hoja en busca de alguna nota, pero no había nada.

_Todas estas partituras son realmente antiguas, sin duda son de mucho antes de la Guerra del Gran Champiñón. ¿Qué edad tendría? Seguro que debió de tener miles de años para aprender de todo, que envidia._

Mientras leía la partitura, intentó hacerse a la idea de cómo sonaría la melodía. _Ahora entiendo de quién sacó la afición por la música._ Alzó su vista y observó el lienzo que había sobre el piano. _Si Marceline supiese aprovechar el tiempo, posiblemente podría dominar el mundo en dos días. Oh Dios… creo que es mejor que siga siendo un desastre..._ No pudo evitar reírse entre dientes ante la idea.

La reina, que había estado observando cada movimiento de la princesa, se acercó levitando a ella. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"No hagas… En fin, qué más da que te lo diga, lo seguirás haciendo." Le resultaba bastante molesto que Marceline siempre apareciese de la nada sin avisar. Cuando esta intentó coger las partituras que estaba sosteniendo, las apartó de su alcance escondiéndolas tras su espalda. "No voy a dejar que te las agencies como la tercera página. No sin que me digas antes de qué te suena la canción."

"Te he dicho que me sonaba y ya está." Puso mala cara.

"En realidad no, me lo acabas de decir. ¿De qué te suena?" La única respuesta que obtuvo fue su silencio.

Marceline se quedó mirándola sin pronunciar palabra. Ante su negativa, la princesa dejó la linterna sobre el extremo izquierdo del teclado, y se sentó en la banqueta para empezar a tocar la canción. Con el principio de la melodía, toda duda se disipó. Esa era la canción que su madre tarareaba cuando la acunaba, y sabía que la única manera de que Chicle dejase de tocarla sin tener que contárselo, era incomodándola.

Lo que menos esperaba Bonnibel, era que Marceline la abrazase por detrás. Se aferró a su espalda cual lapa, provocando que dejase de tocar en seco. Lentamente, como si de dos serpientes se tratasen, la vampiresa deslizó sus manos por los brazos de la princesa hasta llegar a sus muñecas, agarrándolas con delicadeza y apartándolas de las teclas del piano.

Se quedó rígida, Marceline no solía tener nunca muestras de cariño ni delicadeza, por lo que aquello la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. "Marcy… ¿se puede saber qué haces?" Su amiga, que había conseguido su propósito, se apartó de ella cogiendo las partituras, seguidamente sacó la tercera hoja de su bolsillo y la juntó con las otras dos. Al verlo, la princesa carraspeó. "¿Vas a guardar silencio de nuevo?" Cuando la miró a la cara, se asustó levantándose de golpe de la banqueta, no por ella, si no por lo que había tras ella.

La vampiresa se extrañó por la repentina reacción de Chicle. "¿A qué ha venido eso? Ni que hubieses visto un fantasma." Dijo con tono jocoso.

"¡Está ahí! ¿No lo ves?" Exclamó señalando tras ella.

"Esa broma es muy vieja Bonnie." Apenas hubo acabado la frase, la princesa la cogió por los hombros y le dio media vuelta para que pudiese ver al fantasma.

Frente a ellas, una difuminada figura de una mujer de larga cabellera. Estaba allí inmóvil, atravesándolas con la mirada con sus brillantes ojos rojos. Daba la impresión de que su pelo estaba compuesto por una neblina humeante, pues éste se deslizaba y adhería delicadamente a todo lo que la rodeaba.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó Marceline como si nada. Trataba con fantasmas casi todos los días, incluso algunos de sus amigos lo eran, aunque esta vez, el espectro no parecía tener ganas de ser amigable.

"Espera…" Susurró la princesa. "Creo que no nos está mirando, diría que ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí…" Se hizo a un lado y arrastró a su amiga junto a ella. "Ves… está mirando el piano, creo… creo que al tocarlo hemos provocado que apareciese."

"¿Hemos? Pero si has sido tú…" Le reprochó en voz baja.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa, la fantasmagórica figura avanzó hacia el piano y una vez frente a él, posó su mirada en el atril vacío. Tras unos instantes contemplándolo, clavó su mirada en ellas y alargó la mano.

"Creo que quiere que se las entregues." Afirmó Chicle.

"Ni hablar. No voy a dárselas." Frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a la mujer.

Ante la respuesta, la doncella espectral entró en cólera. Su humeante cabellera, se extendió hasta ocupar la mitad de la habitación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasó de tener un rostro angelical a convertirse en un horrible y gigantesco monstruo; por algún extraño motivo, su piel parecía estar derritiéndose lentamente.

Su amenazante transformación no achantó a la vampiresa, que posicionó a la princesa tras ella como gesto protector. El espíritu iracundo, no dudó en abalanzarse sobre ellas para recuperar lo que supuestamente le habían arrebatado.

Sin poder hacer nada más que huir, Marceline cogió a Bonnibel por el asa de la mochila y voló rápidamente escaleras arriba, las cuales daban al observatorio de la mansión. La sala circular estaba completamente acristalada, la cúpula giratoria, constaba de una rendija para que el gigantesco telescopio pudiese moverse sin romper los cristales que lo rodeaban.

Temiendo perder las partituras, se detuvo unos segundos para meterlas dentro de la mochila. "¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!" Exclamó Chicle. "Haz algo, ¿no puedes ahuyentarla haciendo cosas de vampiros o algo?"

"No… los vampiros no podemos ganar a los fantasmas. Es complicado." Tras cerrar y asegurar de nuevo la mochila, miró a su alrededor en busca de una salida.

"Podrías haberme cogido mejor, casi me destrozas el brazo tirando de mi mochila de esa manera." Refunfuño mientras se frotaba el hombro izquierdo. "¡Maldición ahí está de nuevo!" Exclamó señalando al enfurecido espectro.

Marceline bufó intentando disuadir al espíritu, pero fracasó. No tuvo otra que coger en brazos a Bonnibel y salir huyendo por el único hueco que había, el cual estaba en lo más alto de la cúpula de cristal. Una vez fuera y estando varios metros por encima de la mansión, se detuvo y miró atrás, no parecía que el espectro las siguiese.

"Joder…" Dijo entre jadeos. "Tengo hambre."

"¡¿Cómo puedes pensar ahora en comida?!" Espetó. No pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo, la mansión estaba al borde de unos afilados acantilados, que daban al Mar de la Muerte Segura.

"No me rayes… bastante he hecho ya hoy." Suspiró, estaba realmente cansada. "Además, no es que peses poco precisamente." Añadió con tono jocoso.

"¿Qué? Pero si peso menos que tú…" Se dio cuenta de que había picado e intentó rectificar. "¡No es momento para bromas!" Volvió a mirar hacia abajo. "Mierda… hay que volver a por PEB. ¡No podemos dejarla ahí abajo!"

"Oh… cierto." Empezó a descender para entrar por la puerta principal. "Y tú pesas más, cuando quieras hacemos la prueba." Dijo justo antes de dejarla en el suelo.

"Rápido, vamos. No hay tiempo que perder." Afirmó mientras corría hacia la cocina.

Al llegar allí, pudieron contemplar la escena más grotesca que menos se esperaban encontrar. La Princesa del Espacio Bultos, había pasado de no comer nada a comerse a si misma, en concreto su propia mano. La saboreaba y masticaba como si de un autentico manjar se tratase.  
Horrorizada, Bonnibel intentó despertarla, pero fue en vano. La gema mágica de su frente estaba apagada, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

"Mierda Marcy, creo que la ha poseído." Intentó sujetar las manos de su abultada amiga, pero eso sólo provocó que esta se volviese agresiva. "Ugh… ¡ayúdame!"

"Hmm… quizá funcione igual que los trastos viejos." Probando suerte, golpeó con la palma de su mano la frente de PEB. Sorprendentemente funcionó, la gema se activó de nuevo, cobrando su color amarillo habitual. "¡Ja! Lo sabía…" Soltó una carcajada.

Al despertar, la princesa presa del dolor empezó a gritar, tenía las manos destrozadas y cubiertas de sangre. "Tranquila… PEB, te curaré enseguida, pero debes dejar de gritar…" Intentó calmarla, seguidamente sacó de su mochila un spray anestésico y lo aplicó sobre las heridas de su amiga. "No te las toques, vamos, te llevaremos al hospital."

Por desgracia, las voces atrajeron de nuevo al fantasma, sin embargo esta vez no parecía estar furioso, si no todo lo contrario. "Sácala de aquí, yo me encargo del fantasma." Afirmó, seguidamente se sacó un silbato del bolsillo de su cazadora blanca y se lo entregó a Marceline. "Úsalo una vez fuera, sopla tres veces seguidas y espera a que Mañana llegue."

"Estás loca, no voy a…" Fue interrumpida.

"¡Haz lo que te digo!" Exclamó. "Yo me encargo de ella." Dijo mientas sacaba su cañón de energía portátil de la mochila. "¡Vas a enterarte de lo que es bueno!" Gritó.

Haciendo caso a regañadientes, la vampiresa salió a toda prisa del edificio con PEB en brazos y llamó al gran halcón con el silbato, soplando tres veces tal y como le había indicado.

"No me… no me dejes sola." Dijo entre sollozos. "¡¿Cómo bultos ha pasado esto?!" Gritó. "Estoy súper buena… pero esto… esto…" Siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

Dentro de la mansión, la atmosfera empezaba a hacerse realmente pesada, Bonnibel sostenía el arma con pulso firme, no obstante el fantasma no parecía inmutarse de la amenaza que ésta representaba.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó seriamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¿Te llamas Hera? ¿Conoces a Marceline?" Insistió, pero sólo obtuvo silencio.

"Lo siento…" Susurró el espectro.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?" Empezaba a faltarle el aire.

"Yo no quería…." Hizo una breve pausa. "…Lo siento…" Conforme el tiempo pasaba, la atmosfera se volvía más y más pesada, era como estar bajo toneladas de agua.

Bonnibel empezó a toser, le estaba costando respirar. "Maldita sea…" Se apoyó sobre la robusta mesa ensangrentada con una mano, mientras con la otra intentaba seguir sosteniendo el cañón.

"Nunca quise… robártelo…" Avanzó y se posicionó al otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a la princesa. "No tuve opción…"

"Robarme… ¿a mí?" Dejó caer el arma. "Quien… eres." Dijo entre jadeos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la doncella espectral paso de estar en frente a estar prácticamente encima de ella. Bonnibel ya no podía respirar, pues el largo cabello de la mujer la estaba engullendo casi por completo, era como estar hundiéndose en el oscuro océano sin posibilidad de salir a flote.

Fuera de la mansión, la vampiresa esperaba impaciente la llegada de Mañana. Los sollozos y quejas de la Princesa del Espacio Bultos estaban empezando a enervarla, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía dejarla sola, pues si no la hubiese dejado caer, no hubiese perdido el conocimiento y por lo tanto no la hubiesen poseído en sueños. Pero mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, llego a la conclusión definitiva. Ella… todo ha sido culpa suya. Siempre es culpa suya. Pensó.

Tardando más de lo esperado, Mañana finalmente apareció, levantando una gran polvareda al aterrizar. En su gran pico, portaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios, por lo visto, usar el silbato tres veces servía para que el ave trajese algún tipo de ayuda médica.

Aliviada, la vampiresa le indicó que se quedase vigilando a PEB mientras iba en busca de Chicle.  
Al llegar a la cocina, la encontró sumergida en la humeante cabellera de la doncella espectral. "**¡Bonnie!**" Sin pensarlo, Marceline recogió el cañón del suelo y sin saber muy bien si funcionaría disparó.

Cuando el humo y el polvo se hubieron disipado, se pudo ver el gran boquete que había hecho la bola de energía en la pared, así como la sala repleta de escombros.  
Marceline se levantó del suelo y fue junto a la princesa, que estaba tendida en el suelo completamente inmóvil. Tras quitarle varios escombros de encima, intentó despertarla pero fue en vano, ya no respiraba.

* * *

NOTA: Considero que la canción I was lost without you (Sam Hulick), que forma parte de la BSO del Mass Effect 3, era perfecta, tanto por el título como por la melodía.


End file.
